Naruto The Warrior of Hope
by Shadow Knight Destroyer
Summary: This story will be about Naruto being the son of Kayaba who invented Sword Art Online. He was trapped on the game like everyone else but he will keep forging ahead until he frees everyone from the game. Pairing is Naruto x Lisbeth/Rika.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I hope you like this fanfic. So sorry if you think this is confusing, the entire show is quite hard to grasp when you making a fanfic of it.

Chapter 1

DREAM FLASH BACK YEARS AGO AT NIGHT

"Almost finished with the Beta then I can move onto TGE main part", Kiyaba said working on his computer. He's been working for years on "Sword Art Online" and he's been working on the Beta for a while. He's currently in his home working on the new game.

"Daddy... I'm sleepy...", someone said which Kiyaba turns to see a kid Naruto holding a stuff fox while rubbing his eyes sleepily. He has spiky silver hair with blood red streaks. He got the silver from his grand father. Naruto doesn't have any whisker marks.

"Eheheheheh, sorry Naruto. But go to bed now, its late", Kiyaba said as the little boy walks towards his father which Kiyaba reaches down and picks Naruto up as he lays Naruto on his lap which the the little boy looks at the computer.

"Sword... Art... Online?", Naruto said confused at it as Kiyaba chuckles as he ruffles his sons hair.

"This game will be the key to this worlds evolution. Naruto, one day you will hate me for what I did, but your too young to understand...", Kiyaba said which Naruto looks at his father confused.

"I'll never hate dad, he's a genius and someday I'll be one too!", Naruto said smiling as Kiyaba laughs and stands up taking his son to bed as Naruto looks back at the computer.

DREAM END PRESENT

Naruto awakens as he sits up sleepily inside the game. Its been a month like everyone else, Naruto entered "Sword Art Online" but unlike them he was sent away from everyone else who were sent to the "Town of Beginnings" he was sent away from the place in another town. He saw everything on a video of what his father Kiyaba did and it angered him greatly.

"Another day in this world...", Naruto said to himself as he taps on thin air which his menu appears and begins scrolling through it as he puts on his regular outfit, he's wearing a white version of the assassin's creed "Turkish Armor" accept the mask is gold as well as the outfit looks skinnier. Naruto stands up and presses another button which a Gold Trident appears on his back looking like Poseidon's trident but the middle part is a sharp sword.

"(Yawn)", Naruto begins cracking his neck as he leaves the apartment as he walks down the steps of his apartment.

"Huh?", Naruto said as he notices people staring at him which he just ignores it abs begins walking.

"Annoying...", Naruto thought as he walks past people.

"Who's he?", someone asked while his friend shrugs.

"I said no!", someone yelled gaining Naruto's attention which he sees three guys cornering a pink haired girl causing Naruto's eyes to narrow annoyed.

"I don't care. We need weapons for our group and you will do as I say or-", the leader stops as someone taps his shoulders making him turn?

"What is it, we're busy-", The man stops as he begins sweating never seeing this kid before.

"Three guys ganging up on a girl, is it me or is that just wrong?", Naruto said as he begins cracking his fists causing them to swallow as Naruto takes out his trident.

"Oh fuck!", one of them thought as Naruto takes his weapon out fully.

"You know, never mind!", one said as he starts running with his two friends.

"Cowards", Naruto said as he looks as the girls and extends his hand to her which she takes it and he helps her up.

"Are you ok, why were they ganging up on you?", Naruto asked as she nods.

"Thanks, and they wanted weapons from me, I worked hard finding good spots and do quests and I was able to open this shop of mine. Im still trying to learn but I'm getting better at making weapons", she said and smiles at Naruto.

"My name is Lisbeth, what's your name by the way?", Lisbeth said but Naruto turns away and begins walking away causing her to puff her cheeks out as she grabs Naruto's arm.

"Hey, you can't just leave! I'm not done asking you questions!", Lisbeth says to him which he turns to her.

"I don't make bonds with people. They just die in the end in this world", Naruto said but she shakes her head.

"I'm only gonna create weapons for cash, nothing more and nothing less, but if you want I could company you on a mission?", Lisbeth said to Naruto causing him to raise an eyebrow behind the mask.

"... Are you hitting on me?", Naruto asked her causing her to blush a lot as Naruto lifts his mask causing her to blush even more.

"He's handsome!", Lisbeth thought blushing while Naruto smiles as he presses a button which a menu appears as he pulls the mask back down.

"So, want to join my friend list?", Naruto asked her as she smiles.

"Of course handsome!", Lisbeth said and thankfully his mask conceals blushing and he presses a button which sends a menu to Lisbeth which she accepts it.

"I'm must be off now", Naruto said to her as he begins walking away.

"Remember to come by any time! By Naruto'", Lisbeth said reading his name on the friends list which all Naruto does was give a wave to her.

NEXT DAY

DECEMBER 3, 2022  
FLOOR 1: FOREST FIELD

Naruto is currently walking through the woods as he looks at the sky.

"Dad, why did you out everyone in this situation... It's like hell for a lot of people", Naruto said to himself as he begins hurrying knowing that he's heard a group will be arriving in 30 minutes to face the boss.

10 MINUTES LATER

"So this is the door?", Naruto says looking at the candles lighting the room which he pushes the door open as he sees the void sitting in a throne chair at the other side of the room which Naruto enters the room while taking out his trident which suddenly the room lights up brightly as well as the boss jumping in front of Naruto, but not near him. Suddenly three creatures appear next to the boss and they charge at Naruto who smiles which he changed too!

"Now your talking!", Naruto yelled smiling as he's charging at the enemy smiling! Naruto begins spinning his trident as he swings fast knocking two monsters out of the way as he them stabs the third monster in the middle killing it! Naruto looks at the boss who swings down which he jumps back fast dodging its weapon as well as spins his trident slashing both monsters killing them and after some time it's HP is getting low which it throws its shield away.

"Now your talking! I can finally test out this new skill!", Naruto said as he presses the air which his menu appears then presses a skill that no one else has. While this was happening the boss took out a nōdachi!

The boss Illfang suddenly jumps high above Naruto as it begins bouncing across the top flys down towards Naruto who just smiles.

"Zone", were all the words Naruto said as blue lightning appears in his eyes.

2 MINUTES LATER

The door opens once more to  
show a group of players entering the room. The first is Diavel who enters and him along with the others are shocked at what there seeing. Naruto has his trident stabbed into Illfang's stomach while Illfangs weapon is inches from Naruto's head which Naruto pulls it back as he puts it away while Illfang falls backwards hitting the ground as it then turns to sparkles which a "congratulations!" Appears in mid air which Naruto gains the Exp and gains a new skill as well as the "coat of midnight". Naruto looks at the skill and his eyes widen, it says "Triple swords style".

"Eheh, guess you guys are late", Naruto said as he presses a few buttons on the menu which Kirito looks to see he's revived a gift from Naruto.

"Kirito, I suggest you leave the group your in. You do better as a solo player, I wouldn't mind if you joined me but I suggest you leave the group before you start to grow bonds. Otherwise seeing or hearing of there deaths will hurt badly", Naruto said as he begins walking away.

"Hold on!", someone yelled stopping Naruto which he turns to look at a pissed Kibaou?

"What is it?", Naruto said to him but all he gets is a glare?

"Who the hell are you?! Your a beta tester but... You couldn't have beaten the monster by yourself, who are you?!", Kibaou yells at Naruto who just turns and begins walking away.

"Don't look away from me!", Kibaou yells running at Naruto drawing his sword?!

"Don't Kibaou!", Diavel yells as Kibaou charges his sword up and moves at Naruto fast aiming for his head but all Naruto does is move out of they way far faster then Kibaou could even react as he he glances slowly to see blue soars coming from Naruto's eyes. Naruto suddenly rams his foot into Kibaou stomach causing him to fall to his knees as he holds his stomach?!

"I haven't deactivated my skill "Zone" yet. It allows my speed, strength, and agility, to greatly enhance... Your no where hear my level", Naruto said as he presses a button which he deactivates his skill.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?!", Kirito asked as Naruto just smiles.

"Your the second highest beta tester. Kirito, right bellow me", Naruto said causing Kirito to freeze as everyone turn to Kirito which he glares at Naruto.

"You're him... So I'm guessing you didn't know he would do this didn't you?", Kirito said which Naruto nods.

"It must've been my mothers death which lead to this happening... I will stop this game as well as killing anyone who tries to kill people for there items...". Naruto said to him as Kirito's eyes narrow.

"You're a beta tester?!", some yelled!

"Yeah but... I never expected you to be here Naruto...", Kirito said confusing them.

"Kirito, you know him?", Asuna asked as Kirito shakes his head.

"I've only seen his picture... You're... Naruto akihiko, kayaba akihiko's son as well as the first Beta tester to ever use "SAO".", Kirito said causing everyone's eyes to widen in shock as Naruto nods.

"Yes... It really posses me off at what my father did to you people... To everyone...and I will beat him... I know he's here, watching this go down... I will defeat him an free everyone, its my job to clean up my fathers mess!", Naruto said as he turns and starts walking away which he presses a button and Kirito loos at his menu to see a friend invite?

"If you need help, just message me and I'll be there. We are cleaners after all and cleaners have to stick together to help out everyone else... Kirito... Don't join a guild, you'll just watch the ones you care for die in front of you until you take your own life, as for the rest of you join a guild, you don't have the killer instinct we posses, only high ranking Beta testers have the killer instinct", Naruto said to them as he's walking up the steps and disappears through the door way. Naruto stops at the doorway as he listens to the other players as Kitito puts the coat he received from Naruto which he turns to Asuna.

"You can become powerful here on your own. But if the day comes when someone you trust invites you to join a guild. Don't turn it down, cause there are limits to what a solo player can do", Kirito said.

"But, you're Solo...", Asuna says but all he does is ends the party as he walks through the door as he's seeing Naruto exit the floor.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Things will start to slow down like in the cannon soon. Also need more positive reviews to keep fanfic running.

Chapter 2

APRIL 8, 2023  
FLOOR 11: TAFT

Naruto is currently outside the house Kirito is, he's currently talking to a guild.

"I'll talk to you guys tomorrow", Kirito says leaving the house which he begins walking down the steps.

"If you go through with this, they will die while you live", Naruto said causing Kirito to turn to Naruto in shock?

"Naruto?", Kirito said a fiches seeing him as he shrugs turning away.

"Remember the message I sent you, join my guild "The Warriors of Hope". , make it a four man team", Naruto asks him not wanting Kirito to experience loss.

"No, I won't join you. They need me and I need them", Kirito said to him which he sighs.

"Kirito... If you stay in that guild they will die... They aren't strong enough to keep up with you", Naruto said which Kirito's eyes narrow.

"They can become strong... I know they can!", Kirito said as he walks past Naruto as he's walking away.

"I'll give you a little advice, that girl in your guild fears death. Fix that or she will be the first to die", Naruto said as Kirito turns to him seeing Naruto walking away. Naruto turns a corner a he meets his group.

"He's not joining yet?", Yahiko said wearing the "Helmschmied Drachen Armor" from assassins creed: brotherhood. He's wearing the white version of the assassins creed outfit as well as his hood concealing his face in shadows.

"He hasn't experienced loss yet, he'll join without a doubt once he feels it like both of us have", Nagato said wearing the "Armor of Brutus" from assassins creed: Revelations. With the Assassins robes color blood red. The hood is is concealing Nagato's face in the shadows.

"He's not like us, always trying to find hope in this game...(sigh) he reminds me of me when I was once a kid", Naruto said as he begins walking with the two follow.

"The three of us are level 50, we must keep leveling up", Naruto said as they nod. Nagato and Yahiko used to be a part of a three man team until they lost Konan which almost teared there friendship apart at blaming each other until Naruto found them. After that day they formed one of the highest guilds next to the "Knights of the Blood" guild. On Naruto, Nagato, and Yahiko's capes is a sword with angel wings which is there emblem.

People still wonder who would win in a fight, Naruto Akihiko leader of "Warriors of Hope" or Heathcliff, leader of "Knights of the Blood".

DECEMBER 24, 2023  
FLOOR 35: FOREST MAZE

Naruto, Yahiko, and Nagato are currently waiting for Kirito who they know is searching for the item that can revive a dead player. The three already killed "Nicholas The Renegade" and now they are waiting for Kirito.

"He's here...", Naruto said leaning against a tree as the three stare up ahead to see Kirito running towards them.

"Well, well, well, look who's here", Naruto said causing Kirito's eyes to widen in shock seeing Naruto and his team mates.

Naruto glances to the left seeing another group appear? Klein is leading them.

"Fuurinkazan?", Nagato said with a raised eyebrow?

"Huh?", Klein said not expecting to see "The Warriors of Hope" here?

"You followed me?", Kirito said as Klein nods.

"Of course, your after the revival item aren't you?", Klein said.

"Only works on affected player within 10 seconds", Naruto said causing there eyes to widen as Naruto throws Klein the item.

"Now Kirito, will you join us or continue to lose more friends?", Naruto asks him wondering his answer as Kirito makes a fist.

"Are you still thinking about Keita committing suicide, I was watching and expected he would do that since you thought the world of his guild which you got killed", Naruto said as Kirito takes his sword out and with a yell charges at Naruto?!

"Big mistake...", Naruto said as he blocks the attack with his trident which he sweeps Kirito's feet with his trident causing him up fall to the ground which he drops his sword. Kirito goes to reach for the sword but was stoped by Naruto stomping on his hand causing him to grunt in pain which Naruto points his trident at his neck.

"My level is higher then yours so don't even think about trying to take me on... Nagato and Yahiko are brothers, they know how you feel... They lost someone truly important to them, which they felt greater pain then you could ever know", Naruto said and takes of the mask showing his face smiling.

"Before I even started this game, the person I cares most about my mom died from cancer. After that I couldn't really connect to dad anymore... Basically, I lost everything... I had no friends, I was so lonely... But... We were lucky enough to find some people still alive in "SAO" to fill that void in our chests", Naruto said as he puts his mask back on as he stands back on and puts the trident away which he then extends his right hand down to Kirito.

"Now lets go, we still need our fourth member", Naruto said to him which Kirito takes his hand as he helps Kirito stage up which his hair is shadowing his eyes.

"Fine... I'll go...", Kirito said as they nod.

"Then lets go", Naruto said as they begin walking away.

AT APARTMENT

Naruto is currently in his sleeping clothes leaning against Kirito's door listening in on his message.

"Merry Christmas Kirito. By the time you hear this I'll probably be dead... How can I explain this, lets see, to tell you the truth I never really wanted to leave the town of beginnings and I knew if I fought with an attitude like that I would end up dying someday. But that's not anyone's fault, that's something I have to deal with. Kirito, ever since that night you found me, you kept telling me that I wasn't going to die no matter what. But what if I get killed anyway? I knew that if I died you'd blame yourself, that's why I decided to record this for you. By the way I know his powerful you really are, sorry. I sorta peeked when you weren't looking. I wonder why you weren't telling the truth about what level a player you really were. I wondered why you decided to fight with us, I never figured it out... You know what, when I found out how strong you were, I don't know but it made me so happy, I felt relieved. So even if I die, promise me you'll go on living, okay Kirito. Stay alive, so you can see the end of this world and find out why it was created. Find out why a weakling like me ended to here. Find out the reason you and I met. Please. That's what I wish... Looks like I still have time so, seeing how its Christmas and everything I'll sing you a song", Sachi said as she begins humming a Christmas song while Kirito begins crying.

"Anyway Kirito, I'm so glad I met you and I could be with you. Even for a little while, thank you... goodbye...", Sachi said as the message ends while Kirito is still crying as Naruto sighs which he stops leaning against the door and heads back to his room.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 3

June 24, 2024  
Floor 48, LINDUS

"Guys I'll be taking you to someone I met once... I wonder how she's doing over the last 18 months?", Naruto said wondering as he lifts his mask and smiles as he puts it down and enters the shop along with the other three as they look around. The door to the back room opens as Lisbeth enters.

"Welcome, to Lisbeth's black smith shop!", Lisbeth said and her eyes widen seeing Naruto.

"Hello Lisbeth, I was wondering if you do custom orders for my friend Kirito here-", Naruto stops as Lisbeth glares at Naruto.

"I haven't seen you in a while and you come strolling in asking for a weapon? That's rude!", Lisbeth said as she turns away from Naruto with his hands crossed.

"Kirito needs another sword the same quality or better then this?", Naruto said as Lisbeth puffs her cheeks out as Naruto lays Kirito's sword on the table which Lisbeth takes it and her eyes widen at the weight of it which she then unsheathed it.

"An Elucidator? This is one of the best magic swords you can get from a monster drop!", Lisbeth said shocked!

"What do you think?", Kirito asked her which Lisbeth turns and shows them a sword.

"How about this? It's the best sword I ever forged, I call it my master piece", Lisbeth said as Naruto takes the sword.

"Hmmmmmmm", Naruto then takes Kirito's sword and slams it on his sword which breaks the sword in two shocking them.

"Oops... I think I broke it...", Naruto said as he hands Kirito back his sword. The sword handle in Naruto's hand shatters...

"KYAAAAAAA!", Lisbeth screamed on horror as she falls to her knees.

"You broke my master piece", Lisbeth says causing Naruto to sweat.

"If that was your madder piece hate to see what your other swords looked like?", Naruto said but suddenly stops seeing Lisbeth give him a menacing glare?!

"...", Naruto says nothing as Lisbeth grabs him by his cloth?!

"What the hell were you thinking?! How dare you say that about my swords?! It's been almost two years and the first thing you do is ask for a new sword and break my master piece?!", Lisbeth yelled at Naruto while Kirito and the others leave quietly.

"The truth hurts, does by it?", Naruto said to her.

"For your information, if I had the right materials, I could make a but load of swords that could shatter yours into a million tiny little pieces! You got that!", Lisbeth said as Naruto chuckles.

"Your cute when you get angry", Naruto said causing her to blush.

"So, I also need materials too, I need my Poseidon's Trident to be stronger", Naruto said to her.

"Fine, but you have to help me-", Lisbeth is cut off as Naruto's hand goes through her hair.

"What metal do you need?  
But I can't take you with me", Naruto asks her?

"Believe it or not, in an expert mace user. It's on Floor fifty five on the western mountain, there's a dragon there that ears crystals. According to the legends, its suppose to store a rare metal in its body", Lisbeth said as Naruto freezes with wide eyes.

"What a coincidence, I was already heading there. I should go alone-", Naruto was cut off by her.

"And to get the metal you need to bring a master smith along", Lisbeth said smirking thinking she got Naruto.

"Ok, where's the master smith?", Naruto said causing a tic mark to form on Lisbeth's forehead at his attitude!

TIME SKIP, FLOOR FIFTY FIVE

"Achoo!", Lisbeth sneezes while shivering.

"It's cold...", Lisbeth said starting to complain.

"Hey, your fault for not bringing a coat", Naruto said to her stoping and turning to her.

"I didn't know floor fifty five was going to be this freaking cold?", Lisbeth said while Naruto just smiles at her as he presses the menu, when he's done he throws a coat on her surprising Lisbeth?

"Are you going to be ok without this?", Lisbeth said while Naruto smiles behind the mask.

"I don't need it", Naruto says as he begins walking again.

"It's warm... I can't believe I'm out here all alone with Naruto...", Lisbeth thought to herself.

"What's wrong?", Naruto asks her confused as he turns to her which she walks fast to him.

"Is it true your Kiyaba akihiko's son?", Lisbeth says as Naruti stops cold...

"Lets keep moving...", Naruto said to her.

12 MINUTES LATER

"It's beautiful...", Lisbeth said looking at the crystals...

"Lisbeth, hide behind me and get the teleport crystal ready. I'll do this by myself", Naruto said as he walks past her.

"I'm not a little kid, I can-", Lisbeth was cut off by Naruto turning to her showing his anger.

"Don't even disobey me! I don't want to see you dieing in front of me!", Naruto said surprising her at his seriousness while he pats her head.

"Hide...", Naruto said as he tajes his trident out which he hears a roar and growl.

"Move!", Naruto yelled which she nods hiding behind some crystals as a dragon appears which its mouth begins glowing?

"Watch out! It's a breath attack!", Lisbeth yelled causing his eyes to widen as it unleashes an ice breath attack which Naruto spins his trident blocking it!

Naruto charges and begins attacking the dragon and after a minute he tajes off its left arm and right wing.

"Come on! Stop playing with it and finish it off!", Lisbeth said loudly coming out if hiding?!

"YOUR IDIOT! I TOLD YOU TO HIDE!", Naruto yelled at we which the dragons eyes glow bright red as it turns to Lisbeth.

"What's the big deal, you got it right where you-", Lisbeth stops as the dragon fires ice wind at Lisbeth causing her to start running as the snow hits her consuming her!

"NO!", Naruto yelled jumping to her and Lisbeth's eyes widen to find herself over the edge of an abyss?

"KYAAAAAA!", Lisbeth screams as Naruto jumps down full speed!

"No, no, no!", Naruto thought as grabs Lisbeth shocking her?!

"Hold onto me Liz!", Naruto yelled with worried eyes as he hugs her closely as she screams! Everything goes black?

TIME SKIP AN HOUR LATER

"LIZ!", Naruto yelled instantly leaning up in his bed but at that time Lisbeth took of his mask examining his face? Both are frozen as there lips are inches away from each other...

"Damn, kids these days are always horny?", someone said which Lisbeth blushes as well as Naruto to find themselves with Lisbeth on top of Naruto. They turn to look a man watching them while he throws them a crystal.

"You lost this", He says as he throws Naruto the crystal which his eyes widen as he catches it and examines it?

"This is that crystal we were-wait your?!", Naruto said with with wide eyes as the man smiles.

"Eheheheheh, I didn't think you would find me Naruto", he said with a smile as Naruto nods with a smile.

"Yeah... God father...", Naruto said with a smile as Lisbeth looks between them.

"I'm confused... Who is this man?", Lisbeth asked as Naruto nods.

"He's my god father, Ōetsu Nimaiya. As well as the inventor of every single weapon in SAO. He's a god in this world at crafting weapons, I was looking for you to make me three swords", Naruto said to him as he chuckles.

"Follow me", Ōetsu said which Naruto stands up putting his mask on as he follows him with Lisbeth.

Lisbeth wraps her arms around Naruto's right arm tightly as they walk after Ōetsu who enters a room as well as they enter which the room is entirely dark.

"Now...", Ōetsu said which the door behind them closes.

"We can get to business", Ōetsu said as he walks to the side.

"Liz, if that's your name, come over here. You shouldn't be near him when it begins", Ōetsu said to her which she blinks on surprise as Naruto nods.

"Yes... I still remember what you told me before the SAO was put online... The swords that were abandoned during the last 18 months, how many?", Naruto said as Ōetsu smirks.

"Yeah, but you can't use this", Ōetsu said showing that he's holding his trident causing his eyes to widen! As well as he hears multiple growls causing him to bite his lip.

"A total of 2,556 swords were abandoned for better swords", Ōetsu said smiling as Naruto's eyes narrow.

"In just one month that is, the the total of swirls abandoned is over 10,479, have fun trying to defeat all of them", Ōetsu says as the room brightens to show over 10,479 Asauchi facing Naruto.

"Oh shit...", Naruto said as he gets in a fighting stance.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 4

The Asauchi eyes open to show mouths as eyes scaring Lisbeth while Naruto's eyes widen in shock as they all jump at him.

"Them "Asauchi"are made all by one person, which is me. That's Ōetsu Nimaiya for ya!", Ōetsu said which Naruto punches one in the stomach but another throws a kick which ducks but his eyes widen seeing three right legs coming towards him as he's nailed in the face sending him skidding back!

"Why are they attacking me?!", Naruto yelled at him!

"They're angry at you", Ōetsu said confusing Naruto?

"Angry?! But I have never miss treated my trident. So why?!", Naruto yelled at him which he sighs.

"Cos of the way you use your weapon", Ōetsu said clearly confusing the both of them.

"The way I use my weapon...?!", Naruto said as he nods.

"You sun get it? That ain't strange yer way of fighting? The way you swing it? Wrong, wrong! What's wrong? The basis is wrong! Like everyone in "SAO", ya been using it as a tool? Been rearing it as a subordinate? Relying on it like its yer buddy? As family? A friend? A senior? A junior? A pet? An acquaintance? A lover? Your loved one? Stop fooling around! This is what they think of ya, the basis is all wrong, lets start talkin from this the names of those swords were once Zanpakuto, but no one ever even considered them living so they never awakened at all. Everyone on "SAO" lost there chance at unleashing there zanpakuto's but lost it... All of them are crying so which is it! The zanpakuto or the hero, which is on top?", Ōetsu says while the Asauchi are crying as there attacking Naruto whose dodging them!

"You yourself never considered your trident to be a living person! It's soul left that trident so its just a normal weapon now! One of the Asauchi is the tridents true form, as well as its name but you can't even tell which one it is!", Ōetsu yelled while he holds Lisbeth back as the fight continues.

1 HOUR AND 37 MINUTES LATER

"One hour and thirty waxen minutes huh... Ya dys ya best but... You didn't pass", Ōetsu said as Lisveth is horrified seeing a beaten Naruto with his health bar almost gone.

"I'm... Not done yet!", Naruto said but he shakes his head.

"Oh noes. Not gonna wait. It's over.d us failed", Ōetsu said to him.

"No! I'm not done yet!", Naruto yelled as he stands up weakly?!

"Times not over..: but Na feelings are. It ain't a matter if whether ya can do it or not. The Asauchi dust choose ya. That's all abs it can't be helped. It's over so leave", Ōetsu said turning around.

"WAIT!", Naruto yelled to him!

"Ya were dumped, don't be whinin forever. During that hour I understood you completely... You aren't even capable of fighting anymore. I'll be keeping the trident since your incapable of understanding anything", Ōetsu said as he whims heading for the exit with the trident as Lisbeth and Naruto watch in shock.

"I have no swords for a fake hero. Kirito is more worthy then you are", Ōetsu said which Naruto uses zone as he charges full speed towards Ōetsu who just suddenly elbows him in the stomach.

"It's useless...", Ōetsu said as Naruto falls to his knees while the Asauchi are closing in on him planning to finish him off!

"I want... To protect the ones I care about...", Naruto said causing them to freeze while Ōetsu turns to Naruto surprised.

"Asauchi... They become someone because of us. There personalities, there feelings, there emotions, there memories... Everything that they are comes from the user, its because they were born when there name was spoken... Zangetsu...", Naruto said causing one of the Asauchi to shake which Naruto turns to him.

"Im sorry... For never considering you a person. I didn't consider you anything, you just wanted your existence to be acknowledge... But remember, we will always be one even if we are in two", Naruto said standing up as the Asauchi bows to Naruto along with all the Asauchi in the room making Ōetsu's mouth drop open in complete shock at what his zanpakuto's are doing?!

Naruto extends his hand as he holds the Asauchi's gags which its transforms into a different version of Naruto looking like Menma from Road to Ninja.

"Eheheheh, guess I was wrong. You are just like Kiyaba, you understood the situation and showed what you really think as well as understanding more of your zanpakuto. Now, come you three. I'll force it again for ya... Personally", Ōetsu said as another door opens which he walks through it as they all follow. When they come through the door, there met with the top of the snowy mountain behind the crystals. There is a stone table with markings on it.

"Now... Lets begin. Asauchi, its time to be reborn once more!", Ōetsu said giving a cine here noting which Zangetsu turns into a white tendril heading for the face as it hits it.

Ōetsu claps his hands together as a fire starts under the table. Ōetsu then ties his hair into a ponytail as he takes his glasses and moves them up as well as he presses the menu button and presses again which a jet black hammer appears and lands in his hands.

"Alrighty... Isn't is Scott to begin, no?", Ōetsu said as he spins the hammer in his hands and brings it down on the black metal that is Zangetsu.

"The reason why your Asauchi turned black when it went into metal form... Is because of your personality as well as your memories. An Asauchi becomes like its hosts true self no matter whats happened... I will always become just like its user...", Ōetsu said shocking the two.

"What's odd is... Among all the Asauchi, this one is by far the strongest. I created this sword but I never imagined it would become this strong, because of you it can reach its true form, and with this. No other sword can surpass it, this... IS ZANGETSU!", Ōetsu yelled as Naruto sticks his hands in the fire which turns white and black?!

"DON'T! You're hand will burn-", Lisbeth stops not seeing Naruto yelling in pain.

"It's ok... It just hit me too, that right now was perfect. To put a bit of your soul in the human works and transfer it to that sword, its the icing on the cake. Now then, draw it out, its your Zanpakuto!", Ōetsu said as Naruto yells!

"RAHHHHHHH!", Naruto yelled pulling it out as the flames along with the snow on the entire mountain disappeared?!

"Incredible, the entire mountain melted?!", Lisbeth said completely shocked?!

"Your sword was so hot from your power, it took an entire snowy mountain to cool it down, no what in sayin", Ōetsu says as he puts his sun glasses back down.

"Yo check it Naruto, how does it feel... To be with, all three Zangetsu's?", Ōetsu asked as Naruto is holding Ichigo's new shikia's as well as in his mouth is Zoro's katana "Shusui" from One Piece. Naruto takes the sword out of his mouth as he sheathes the three swords while Ōetsu throws Naruto's trident back which he catches it and puts it in his back.

Naruto touches all three Zangetsu's as Zangetsu appears in front if him.

"We will fight as one... Thank you, for giving me one more chance... Zangetsu...", Naruto thought to himself as he opens his eyes but stops seeing he's got a gift?

"Curtesy of me, Kiyaba told me to give you that if you deserve it", Ōetsu said as Naruto presses accept and switches to his clothes and presses a button which his entire outfit changes?! He's now wearing Blade Master's outfit from "Elsword".

"Naruto, you look...", Lisbeth said blushing and notices he's wearing Ichigo's hollow mask when he first was able to control hollowfication.

"I look pretty badass don't I... Lets go", Naruto said as she nods and Ōetsu waves goodbye.

"By you love birds!", Ōetsu says causing them to blush!

"Oh shut up!", Naruto yelled blushing as they both teleport to Lisbeth's house while Ōetsu chuckles.

AT Lisbeth'S HOUSE 1 HOUR LATER

"Amazing...", Naruto said as he puts Kirito's sword down to admire his tridents new form. The color looks like dark repulse but its a trident, the trident is double sides so there two three edges on both sides.

"Ok, I was wrong. You are quite the master", Naruto said smiling at her.

"Yay!", Lisbeth said while Naruto chuckles turning to her.

"It feels like you put your soul into it, I'm quite proud of you!", Naruto said smiling to her as he puts the sword on his back while he presses the air and the "Warriors of Hope" emblem appears on the back of his new coat.

"How much?", Naruto said but she shakes her head confusing him?

"Huh?", Naruto said as she grabs his hand making his eyes widen?!

"Instead, id like to be toot exclusive black smith from now on... Any time you get back from the field, stop by and let me do maintenance on your gear, every day, from now till the end!", Lisbeth said and thankfully the new mask concealed Naruto's major blush.

"L-Liz, do you mean...-", Naruto said as Lisbeth reaches her hand for Naruto's but was cut off as the door opens.

"Liz! I was so worried!", Asuna says worriedly entering the building and hugs Lisbeth?!

"Asuna?", Lisbeth said confused as she's hugging her.

"Liz, where were you last night I tried messaging you but you didn't answer and I couldn't track you on the map!", Asuna said.

"Sorry, I kinda got stuck in a dungeon then met Naruto's god father", Lisbeth said confusing Asuna?

"Huh?", Asuna said as she punts to Naruto behind her which she turns to Naruto.

"So your Asuna, thanks for telling Kirito about this place and he is right. Your beautiful...", Naruto said causing her to blush while Lisbeth looks down sadly.

"Right... I get it now...", Lisbeth thought sadly looking down.

"So... Is it true you've married a lot?", Naruto asks but receives a but shot causing him to fall to his knees.

"God dammit! I forgot the armor to protect my lower body!", Naruto yelled in pain holding his bruised nuts?! Lisbeth suddenly runs to the door confusing them?

"Liz?", Asuna asks confused.

"Sorry uh, I have to go and pick up some supplies I'll be right back, hold down the fort for me, later!", Lisbeth said as she leaves the room running while Naruto ignores what Asuna is saying and looks at the picture of Lisbeth and her friends when they were apart of a guild...

"... She must have lost all of them...", Naruto thought with sad eyes.

TIME SKIP SUNDOWN

Lisbeth is currently inder a bridge crying while near a river.

"Lisbeth...", Naruto said standing on the bridge.

"I know you were part of Stars Light, that guild was killed by monsters but you were all that was left... Am I right?", Naruto asked her as she stands up.

"Yes... I was apart of that guild but they all died... You know, I almost got away with it", Lisbeth said turning to Naruto showing she's crying.

"A couple more minutes, and I would have gone back to my cheerful self... How did you know I was here?", Lisbeth asked.

"I don't know, I just went with my instinct... And I came here", Naruto days to her which she chuckles.

"Figured you'd do something like that...", Lisbeth said as she goes back under the bridge which Naruto jumps over it standing near Lisbeth as he bends down looking at her.

"Sorry if I'd worried you, I'm fine now. Must be all the excitement... Im not used to having any adventures... Anyway, oh just forget every-", Lisbeth was cut off as Naruto tackles her to the grass surprising Lisbeth as he's on top of her with his mask off.

"How can I ever forget the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on... Ever since I met you those 18 months ago... I kept my eyes on you... I've threatened those guilds from ever trying to force you to create weapons for them. I'll never let anyone hurt you... Because I... I think I may be in love with you...", Naruto said as he lips lock with Lisbeth's as they kiss.

"Yo Naruto, there you are-...", Yahiko stops seeing this as both turn to Yahiko blushing.

"... Ok... Bye...", Yahiko said as he begins walking away. Both look at each other and start laughing!

AT NIGHT

Both are laying on the grass watching the stars next to each other as there smiling.

"You know, Naruto, promise me that you'll put an end to this world. Until then, I'll keep doing what I'll do best", Lisbeth said as she moves closely to Naruto who holds her to him smiling. Unknown to them Heathcliff and Ōetsu are watching with smiles on there faces.

"So you sure about this, the world sees you as an enemy now?", Ōetsu said as he nods.

"Yes... If they had there way then they would have used my technology to kill every single person in this game. With me doing this they can't do anything now. But those idiots don't even realize that AI, there trying to make was corrupted by the Alien virus from outer space...", Kiyaba said not liking what the future may hold.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 5

DREAM

Naruto is standing in a world of destruction. Buildings in ruin, the blue sky consumed by black dark clouds. Flames everywhere while Naruto is completely shocked.

"What... What's happened...?", Naruto said shocked at the destruction.

"RAWWWWWWRRRRRRRR!", Naruto heard a roar as he turns to see in complete and utter shocked some kind of monster. It looks like Venom from Spider man 3. He's holding someone by the neck, its Lisbeth.

"Now Lisbeth, and Tieze, its time to die!", it said as it turns to Naruto with that unsettling smile on its face.

"Naruto! Don't look, I don't want you to see Tron kill-", Lisbeth was stoped as the monster named Tron crushed her neck in his hand as he laughs while Naruto's eyes widen in complete horror.

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Naruto screams with tears coming down his eyes.

"FROM THE LIGHT COMES THE DARK!", Tron yelled loudly as everything turns to darkness.

DREAM END

"Naruto calm down!", Nagato yelled as he, Kirito, and Yahiko are holding down the screaming Naruto.

"Naruto! It was a dream, just a dream!", Yahiko yelled at Naruto as he stops and looks at his shaking hands.

"It... Was a dream?", Naruto said with wide eyes.

"Naruto. What was the dream?", Kirito asked as Naruto holds his head as his eyes narrow at the memory of Tron killing Lisbeth as well as that girl Tieze he's never seen before?

"That was to real to be a dream nor a memory... Could... That have been the future?", Naruto thought as he holds his head. Unknown to him something was watching, a machine of some sort? It looks like a mechanical eagle?

LATER THAT DAY

FLOOR 74: DUNGEON

Naruto, Kirito, Yahiko, Asuna, and Nagato are currently walking through the dungeon after they defeated the boss.

"Guys, look", Asuna says which they look ahead to see a door, they walk towards it and stop in front of it.

"Isn't this?", Asuna asked as Naruto nods.

"The boss room", Kirito says as Naruto pushes the door open to see what's inside.

"Guys, get ready to teleport, in getting an of feeling about this?", Naruto said as they take out there crystals and push open the door which they walk in but the room is in shadows? In front of them black torches are light? In front of them is a red version of Gleam Eyes? Causing all of there eyes to widen in shock.

"Oh no, I can't believe it... Dad... Used that as this floors boss?!", Naruto said shocked seeing that monster of all monsters?!

In front of them is Gleam eyes who is red with three black snake head tails and four arms holding giant swords! It's right eye glows red while its left blue. It's health bar is seven?! It's name then appears.

"Ultimate Gleam Eyes"

That's what it's name said?!

Ultimate Gleam Eyes is staring down at them with glowing eyes as it brings all four swords back. It opens its mouth showing three rows of razor sharp teeth as well as a silver sharp tongue?! It roars loudly!

"Move!", Naruto yells as he jumps backwards graving Asuna and Kirito by the back of there upper clothes as they dodge its swing!

5 MINUTES LATER

The four are breathing heavily as they got away while leaning against a giant boulder.

"Ultimate Gleam Eyes... It was meant to be the final boss but... I can't believe it, he made that this floors boss, this isn't good...", Naruto said not liking this.

"We will have to out tanks in the front lines and keep switching out just to where it down", Asuna said.

"Yes. We need shield users for this...", Yahiko said glancing back where they came.

"Shield users huh? You know Kirito, your hiding something aren't you, I just realized something, you can also use a shield with a one handed sword. I don't use a shield because it will slow down my sword, others don't because they think it looks dumb and how come your not using the sword that was made by Liz? Very suspicious?", Asuna said causing all four to sweat.

"Oh never mind, its rude to ask people to justify there skills", Asuna says causing them to sigh.

"We might as well have lunch here-", Asuna stops as people come through the portal drawing there attention as Naruto glances to see Klein and his friends all tired walking towards them.

"Hey Kirito! How are you doing buddy!", Klein said walking towards them as Naruto puts his mask back on.

"We'll be over there planning the attack if you need us?", Naruto says as he walks towards them while they walk away ignoring the weirdness happening.

"It won't he easy to defeat it-huh?", Naruto stops as he hears marching and turns to see the Aincrad Liberation Force being led by kobatz?

"That's the big guild that runs floor one? What are they doing up here?", Klein said confused seeing them here?

"They were almost slaughtered on floor 25, instead of clearing levels they've been trying to build up there numbers, I haven't seen them up on the front lines in a while?", Asuna said to them?

"At ease!", kobatz said loudly as his group collapses on the ground while Naruto, Yahiko, and Nagato get in front of the others? kobatz walks towards them and stops in front of them.

"I am with the Aincrad Liberation Force, lieutenant-Colonel kobatz", kobatz said to him.

"Sure you are, have you cleared the area up ahead?", kobatz asks while Naruto's eyes narrowed at what he said?

"Yes. As well as a map with the directions to the boss room", Kirito says while kobatz extends his right hands towards them in a "give me it" way?

"Right, them hand over the map and we'll be on our way", kobatz said shocking them while Naruto, Yahiko, and Nagato get serious.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I don't believe I heard you right, did you just demanded something of me?", Naruto asks him?

"We share our information and resources with civilian players all the time, and we don't charge a thing for it! We maintain order in the chaos of battle, so that all players can leave this world as quickly as possible! Therefore its your duty to corporate with us! So ha-", kobatz stops as a blade is held at his neck. Nagato is pointing his sword "Yoru" Mihawks sword from one piece at kobatz's neck.

"Say that again, your in a world of pain", Nagato said with narrowed eyes causing kobatz to start sweating...

"Here", Naruto said sending him the map which he accepts it.

"I'll tell you this, if your planning on fighting the boss, don't. He's able to fight multiple players at once as well as fast. He carriers four swords.", Naruto said to him confusing everyone.

"How do you know that?", kobatz said turning away.

"Because I created "Ultimate Gleam Eyes" it was meant as the final boss, but something different about it?", Naruto said shocking everyone?!

"I don't care. We can handle it! My men are strong! They won't quit till I say so! On your feet, come on move!", kobatz yelled which they stand up and they begin heading towards the boss...

"There dead...", Naruto said with a sigh...

"Lets follow", Yahiko asked as Naruto nods as thy begin walking.

17 MINUTES LATER

"Done...", Naruto said killing the last one.

"I wonder how there doing, they must have used there teleportation crystals already?", Kelin said which they hear a yell of agony?!

"Dammit!", Naruto yelled as he begins running towards there position plus Yahiko, Nagato, Asuna, and Kirito! When they arrive, there completely shocked at what there seeing! Gleam Eyes is devouring kobatz.

"M-Monster!", a soldier yelled as it turns to him.

"Monster, really?", a voice said causing everyone's eyes to widen in complete and utter shock, the voice came from none other then Gleam Eyes himself?

"What?", Naruto said shocked at it talking which it turns to Naruto smiling.

"Interesting, it was a good choice entering the game's system, eheheheh, Kiyaba doesn't even know I'm here", Gleam said as it smilies darkly?! Gleam eyes slashes his sword killing to members!

"Don't just stand there, use your teleport crystals!", Kirito yelled while one of the soldiers grips his crystal while shaking his head.

"We can't! They aren't working!", a solider yelled while he was blown away by a swing of one of the swords?!

"I made it so you can't do anything, I don't like cowards!", Gleam Eyes said.

"This isn't right, dad never made an AI, he would create something like this!", Naruto said as he takes out his trident!

"Te hell's going on?!", Kelin said running behind them and stops seeing "Ultimate Gleam Eyes"?!

"They can't use there teleportation crystals? This boss must be an AI, he's talking and seems to be enjoying this?!", Kirito said not liking this one bit?!

"So weak... I came all this way from my planet just to see these weaklings being beaten by me so easily... Pathetic", Gleam Eyes said confusing them at what he meant by that?

"RAHHHHHH!", Naruto yells charging straight for Gleam Eyes followed by Nagato, Kirito, Yahiko, and Asuna! Yahiko takes out a sword looking like Kenpachi Zaraki's zanpakuto?! Gleam eyes turns to them as he suddenly spins in a full circle blocking all four of there strikes while Naruto is heading straight for it! But Gleam Eyes suddenly kicks Naruto fast sending him skidding away! Gleam moves fast as it goes for Asuna and thrusts one of its swords at her but Kirito moves it out of the way missing her?! Yahiko slashes down behind Gleam Eyes but it spins its sword which the blade blocks his strike which Gleam turns to him smiling.

"Nice try", Gleam said while Nagato moves fast as he dodges a swing as he skids under the sword which he swings cutting an arm off! But as soon as he cuts it off it reattached but Gleam Eyes still lost HP which didn't regenerate?! Gleam back hands Nagato while his tails tangle around Yahiko as one of them bites him and throws him back at Nagato who catches him!

"I can't move!", Yahiko said paralyzed?

"Dammit!", Naruto thought as he grits his teeth while Klein and his guild grabs the soldiers and begins to move away while Gleam looks towards them drawing his full attention at not letting them get away! He's stopped as Kirito slashes his back causing it to turn towards him annoyed while is swings all four swords at once at Kirito and before they could hit Naruto gets in front of him blocking the four blades!

"Kirito, we need to attack him fast and hard, we must use our full power!", Naruto said while he yells pushing all four swords up as they jump back!

Both glance at the others but Gleam eyes turns to the rest of the soldiers who are on the ground while Naruto puts his trident away while he dodges a slash from Gleam!

"Kirito, Now!", Naruto yelled as he switches weapons. In just ten seconds there ready.

"Now die!", Gleam yelled thrusting his sword forward but it was suddenly cut in three shocking everyone while they look to see Naruto wielding three weapons and Kirito two?!

"Attack!", Naruto yelled as his eyes spark blue lightening moving at top speed at Gleam eyes followed by Kirito.

"What the?!", Gleam said as his eyes widen see Kirito slashing at his body causing him to take damage!

"I won't let you-", Gleam Eyes was cut off as he slashes from behind causing him to turn to Naruto at him suddenly behind him?!

"What? When did he get there!", Gleam Eyes thought but smiles more as his sword regenerates as he laughs.

"Now your talking!", Gleam Eyes roars smiling as he begins speeding up!

"Starbust Stream!", Kirito thought as he speeds up.

"Sword Art! Phoenix 64 strikes!", Naruto yells as he begins speeding. But unleashing there fastest combos at Gleam Eyes which he spins as both block his two swords while the push him back.

"Raghhhhh!", Gleam Eyes roars as he takes more damage which swings his sword on the blunt side hitting Kirito who blocks but was forced back!

"Hey!", Naruto yelled drawing his attention but Naruto's eyes have more lightning as he speeds up with his attacks at full speed attacking Gleam Eyes even when Gleam Eyes is slashing all four sword hitting Naruto! Gleam Eyes drops his three swords as he grabs all three of Naruto's blades causing everyone eyes to widen as Gleam Eyes pulls his sword back but as that's happening Naruto lets go of his right sword while he grabs the trident! When he grabs it they Bith thrust forward at full speed.

"Liz!", Naruto thought as his trident makes contact with Gleam Eyes's sword which the middle sword end on the trident makes contact with Gleam Eyes sword was cut through cleanly while the trident stabs Gleam Eyes chest stoping his sword which is inches from Naruto's head which Gleam Eyes looks to see his health at zero...

"I lost... But...", Gleam Eyes said as he snaps his fingers which Naruto's eyes widen as his zone disappears as well as from his menu.

"You can't use "Zone" anymore. You are truly an interesting one, Naruto Akihiko... It was a perfect choice entering SAO while I was connected to that AI... Hmmmmm, I wonder what will happen when you get involved with "Project Alicization"? I look forward to seeing you again Naruto... As well as I look forward to seeing you suffer", Gleam Eyes said as his name changes to that of "Tron"?!

"What... You're!", Naruto said with wide eyes as Tron smiles.

"Yes. I gave you a image of the future your world will be, I am much more than a Virus... I am the end of humanity. Those idiots don't even realize it, they actually think I'm there friend just becuase I help create the virtual world "Underworld". I have planned out everything", Tron said to the shocked Naruto while the others can't hear what there saying?

"Why are you telling me this?", Naruto said while Tron smiles the entire time everyone is not understanding any of this?

"Because, your father, he intercepted that distress signal and received the code of my entire civilization, he has there memory's, I want the "Seed" he put the code in it! I WANT THE AUTOB-", Tron stops as he looks around.

"Heheh, Kiyaba's finally noticed I'm here... Guess I'll leave before he shut down all exits trapping me in this game, Bye!", Tron said as he turns to crystals as he falls to the ground breaking.

"Tron... Project Alicization... Virtual world "Underworld"... What's happening?", Naruto said to himself with wide eyes thinking at what's happened?! While he doesn't know what will happen in the future involving company "Rath" as well as what Tron was talking about and the vision of the future as well as that unknown girl Naruto saw in the image.

"... Guys...", Naruto said while closing his eyes.

"Even if we beat this game, this is only the beginning of the real war...", Naruto said not liking what will happen in the future...

TIME SKIP  
OCTOBER 19, 2024  
FLOOR 50: ALGADE

"A read demon that annihilated a big squad of army guys and a 64 and 50 hit combo by a duel wielding and a sword sword wielding cleaners who took out the boss. I can't believe what a big deal there making out of this thing, ahahahaha", Agil says reading the newspaper.

"Yeah... A bunch of info brokers and swordsman showed up at our apartment. We need a new home since they know where we live... It's annoying", Naruto said as he's holding his mask.

"Yeah well, that's what you get for using it, you said it was our secret yet you told veryone", Lisebth said causing Naruto's face to hit the ravel with a gloomy expression...

"Oh shut up...", Naruto said while Yahiko and Nagato chuckle but it stops as Asuna runs into the room out of breath?!

"What are we going to do guys, we've got ourselves a huge problem!", Asuna said which Naruto puts his mask back on.

"What kind of problem?", Naruto said with narrowed eyes...

TIME SKIP SAME DAY

FLOOR 55: GRANDZAM

"Outside of boss fights, I don't believe we've ever met? Naruto?", heathcliff says at his table with his men.

"What about the conference on floor 67? I saw you it we never talked, heathcliff?", Naruto said as he's sitting in a chair in front of him.

"Yes, that was a difficult battle wasn't it, we could have need you, Yahiko, and Nagato's help but you three were busy annihilating the "Laughing Coffin" guild", heathcliff said shocking Kirito and Asuna finally knowing where they went at that time.

"They were killing people without mercy. They even killed a few kids which they had to die, I only spared the ones who have only stolen money and items which they are now in prison now", Naruto said as heathcliff nods.

"Yes... Not a single member survived", heathcliff said which Naruto nods agreeing.

"We may be the top guild, but we barely get by by the amount of troops we have and now here you are with your friend Kirito taking one of our best players, I don't know what to day?", heathcliff said while Kirito puts his hand in front of Asuna.

"If she's that important than maybe you should do a better job at picking her bodyguard", Kirito said as heathcliff nods.

"Yes, about that he's in prison now, Naruto exposed him as a member of "Laughing Coffin" he won't be bothering anyone now", heathcliff said shocking Asuna and Kirito?

"Either way, we can't allow our second in command to leave the guild just like that?", heathcliff says while Naruto stands up.

"How about a deal, I face you with my three sword style against you one on one. If I win you, we take Asuna. If I lose you can have Asuna and Kirito as well as me Yahiko, and Nagato join your guild", Naruto said shocking them.

"Deal, you know. We haven't seen who is the too guild? The Warriors of Hope of the Knights of the Blood... Guild leader against guild leader", heathcliff said as he stands up and shakes hands with Naruto as he turns away and begins walking away.

"I look firsts facing heathcliff", Naruto said smiling as he nods.

"And if it should be a tie?", heathcliff said while Naruto touches his chin...

"Kirito and Asuna... They get a leave of absence for awhile. They will also be apart of my guild fully", Naruto said as he glances at heathcliff who nods.

"I agree to it", heathcliff said as Naruto leaves the room with the others.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 6

OCTOBER 20, 2024  
FLOOR 75: COLLINIA

"My god your such an idiot! How could you agree to a duel?!", Asuna said yelling at Naruto who blankly stares at her which he turns to Kirito.

"I feel sorry for you man", Naruto said causing Asuna's eye to twitch while Lisbeth sighs at it.

"That other day when you used your three swords, I've never seen like that before... Commander has his own unique skill too", Asuna said as Naruto nods.

"The divine blade, it maximizes his offense and defensive moves. His attack is strong, but his defense is incredible", Kirito said.

"No ones ever seen the commanders HP bar hit down to the yellow zone before", Nagato said as Yahiko nods.

"Either way even he would have a hard time facing "Ultimate Gleam Eyes" I mean "Tron"... Whatever is happening we need to work together, something coming...", Naruto said not liking what Tron said which Naruto stands up.

"I won't lose, me and Zangetsu will win", Naruto said confusing them while Lisbeth smiles seeing Zangetsu.

"I'll be going now", Naruto said as he walks towards the exit knowing he must not lose.

After a total of 2 minutes, both are standing in the middle of the arena cheering.

"I'm sorry about this Naruto, I didn't think this would be such a big deal, this is crazy", heathcliff said looking around while Naruto clicks his menu and his mask disappears.

"My father is the one who created this game, I see a lot of people cheering for you while booing me... I don't blame them, so many people died because what he did... When I see him...", Naruto said looking away while heathcliff looks at Naruto sadly.

"I want to know why... It wasn't just mothers death... But why did he do this... Either way, lets begin", Naruto said to heathcliff who nods.

"Yes, I have no idea which one of us will win, we are the two strongest players in this game", heathcliff said looking back at Naruto as he presses the menu and sends Naruto a invite to duel which he accepts.

"One strike huh", Naruto said as the countdown begins which he takes out his three swords and puts one in his mouth.

"I've never seen any swords like those before, who made them?", heathcliff said smiling.

"There not swords, but Zanpakuto's", Naruto said making his eyes narrow as the time hits zero.

Naruto charges fast at heathcliff which he swings his right sword connecting with heathcliff's shield but even so heathcliff begins to skid back causing his eyes to widen at this! Naruto swings his left sword connecting with the shield causing him to move his shield causing Naruto's blade to move to the side while heathcliff stabs forward which Naruto jumps back while heathcliff charges forward with his shield in front of him and his sword pulled back! heathcliff rams his shield forward which Naruto blocks or with his left sword but skids a little back at the strength! heathcliff slashes at Naruto which he slashes two as there swords connect creating sparks both jump back while Naruto charges once more and thrusts his right sword forward which it connects with his shield but heathcliff simply moves it to the side moving Naruto's sword out of the way but Naruto moves the sword in his mouth making it point forward causing heathcliff's eyes to widen as he moves his head but not before Naruto's sword cuts his cheek causing his eyes to narrow at this while Naruto's swings are becoming faster and stronger! Naruto's two swords glow while his third one in his moth first causing heathcliff's eyes to narrow at that?

Naruto slashes to the side forcing heathcliff's shield to move to the left while he's open which Naruto brings his right sword up high.

"I have you now!", Naruto thought as he swings down but in slow motion Naruto's eyes widen seeing heathcliff's shield move far faster then he could ever move as it blocks his sword?!

"What?!", Naruto thought while heathcliff moves to the side while he thrusts forward but it happened causing heathcliff's eyes to widen! Naruto turns fast as he ducks like someone's playing the game limbo.

"What?!", heathcliff thought shocked at Naruto's reaction time while the sword in Naruto's thought glows as he moves his head forcing the sword at heathcliff who blocks using the shield as he jumps back!

"I never knew you were that fast? Your reaction time is faster then even I thought?", heathcliff said while everyone is cheering.

"Thanks, and your not what I expected. But what you did...", Naruto said as very there eyes narrow at what Naruto just said.

"But...", Naruto said as he gets in a stance which heathcliff's eyes widen as Naruto charges full speed at heathcliff which he spins like a hurricane as he sends attack after attack of swings at heathcliff who uses his shield to block but his eyes widen as suddenly Naruto shifts causing heathcliff's eyes to widen as Naruto's entire attack changes position while Naruto grips his swords.

"Legendary Strike, Dragon Slayer!", Naruto said as he swings all three blades at heathcliff who blocks with sword but the attack forces heathcliff's shield out of the way again as Naruto thrusts his sword forward while heathcliff's does it again which his shield goes to block his sword again in slow motion bigotry was stopped as Naruto's left sword stops it in motion causing heathcliff's eyes to widen at this while Naruto thrusts his sword forward connecting with heathcliff's shoulder!

"I win", Naruto said while he puts his swords away

WINNER NARUTO

TIME: 01:31

Everyone is shocked but they start cheering for the fight while both turn and walk away.

"How the hell did he do that? He moved at such great speeds with that shield-wait a second, don't tell me, he's...", Naruto thought as he turns to heathcliff who's currently walking away...

"Could he be...", thought a shocked Naruto as his eyes widen completely!

"RAWWWWWWWRRRRRRR!",the two stop walking as they hear a roar while heathcliff's eyes widen completely.

"That sound, don't tell me one of the soul inside of the code awakened?!", Kiyaba thought with shock as everyone looks to see it watching everyone. It's a large, robotic dragon with wings, claws and fangs for, and a tail. It looks like Predaking in his dragon form from Transformers Beast Wars.

Suddenly a robotic eagle comes down from the sky as it lands on the Dragons head wait changes form which it fuses with the robotic dragon?

The dragon tilts its head as it watches them?

"So... That's one of the leaders inside the code, one of the strongest... Predaking...", Kiyaba thought shocked staring at the dragon. Predaking extends its wings showing its huge wings as it begins flapping them causing a huge gust of wind which forces them to skid back at the force.

"What the hell?!", Naruto says shocked at this while the dragon begins flying and turns around which it starts flying away?

"What the hell was that?", Naruto said shocked while watching the dragon fly away.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW. HAPPY FORTH OF JULY!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 7

NOVEMBER 7, 2024  
FLOOR 55: GRANDZAM

"Exactly what happened?", Naruto said to heathcliff who's a this desk with his other members.

"We sent a twenty member party, taken from five different guild, to prepare for the boss fight. However, when reformat them reached the center of the room, the boss appeared and the entrance closed", heathcliff said wools there eyes narrow.

"An anti-crystal zone huh?", Naruto said as heathcliff nods.

"When it opened five minutes later, nothing remained in the room. There wasn't a trace of the ten soldiers that went in as well as the boss", heathcliff said surprising them.

"You're kidding!", Kirito said shocked.

"Clearing the game should be everyones first priority, we're going to launch an attack with the latest group we can assemble", heathcliff said as Naruto nods.

"Sure, we'll join you in attacking the boss", Naruto said.

"But..", Kirito said gaining there attention.

"Asuna's safety is my main priority. If things start to get hairy in there I'm going to protect Asuna no matter what you say", Kirito said causing Naruto to smile at him.

"Sure", Naruto said to him.

"A person with something to protect is a strong ally to have. I'm expecting a good fight from you", heathcliff said which Naruto looks out the out the window.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is outside the main room listening to Kirito and Asuna's conversation...

"It doesn't matter of we clear the game or not anymore, everyone head is on a time limit, and once that's up", Kirito said while Asuna hugs him closely.

"I want to stay with you forever, I want to go real dates, and to really get married, and for us to grow old together! That's why, that's why", Asuna said crying.

"We don't have a choice, that's why we keep fighting", Kirito says which Naruto begins walking away.

FLOOR 75: COLLINIA TELEPORT GATE PLAZA

Everyone looks to see Naruto walking with heathcliff as well as his members and Yahiko as well as Nagato walking towards them. heathcliff stops in front of the gate and raises a blue crystal.

"Corridor, open", heathcliff said which the door starts to change into a blue swirling gate showing a dark room inside it.

"Well, here we go", heathcliff said which he walks through followed by Naruto and then the others. There now inside the room in front of the bosses room.

"Why am I getting this odd feeling, its almost like Gleam Eyes, but different?", Naruto said confused.

"Everyone ready?", heathcliff said to them gaining there attention.

"The knights of the blood as well as The Warriors of Hope will be out in front attacking the boss and deflecting its attacks, in the mean time the rest of you have to stay sharp and figure out its attack its patterns. I won't lie, this battle will be hard. But I have faith that we can and will prevail. For our day of liberation!", heathcliff yells which they cheer!

Naruto stares at the door getting that odd feeling again but?

"Naruto, you ok?", Yahiko said as Naruto nods. They turn to see heathcliff pushing the door open as everyone gets ready as well as Naruto taking out his three swords. The room shakes as the doors hit the end fully opened...

"Forward to battle!", heathcliff yelled as he and everyone charges threats yelling while Naruto members start to feel it to, an evil presence as they enter the room?! When they stop on the middle there currently looking around for the boss while the door suddenly shuts?!

"What the?", Naruto said looking around but not seeing the boss anywhere?

"Nothing's happening, where is it?", a solider suddenly said while they start to hear a skidding sound of something sharp being dragged against something as well as bones rattling while Naruto's eyes widen in complete and utter shock.

"It... It just can't be... I thought me and dad agreed we wouldn't use that boss... It was to dangerous...", Naruto said with wide eyes gaining people's attention while Naruto looks up slowly and his eyes widen completely with shock. Above them is some kind of human looking monster, it looks like "Kama" from fairy tail except his face is a skeleton with four glowing red eyes. He has two double sided scythes on his back as well as a skeleton tail! He has five skeleton tails with spikes on them!

"Above!", Naruto yelled gaining there attention!

"What the?", Klein said confused never seeing that boss before while the other members are shaking.

"Naruto what kind of boss is that?", Nagato said to the wide eyes Naruto!

"Sentinel Reaper... It was originally the final boss but me and dad both decide to change it since its ability is to overpowered...", Naruto said with shock!

Sentinel Reaper opens its mouth which only one bar appears?!

"Stay away from it!", heathcliff yells while one of the members laugh!

"It only has one bar! We can take-", before he could finish the monster takes out one of its scythe's and throws it as the guy who ducks but there was a strong attacked to it which Reaper pulls it making the scythe move back at the guy!

"Duck!", Naruto yelled but the guy turns and was cut in half while disappearing shocking everyone while the scythe returns to Reaper who them jumps down from the ceiling slamming on the ground which everyone back up as Reaper jumps back and puts its scythes away which it then begins waving hand signs!

"The reason why it only has one bar is because if it had more it would be to strong, its ability is truly scary because...", Naruto said as Reaper claps its hands together.

"EDO TENSEI!", Sentinel Reaper yelled which the grounds shakes as one coffin rises from the ground which is big!

"It can bring back two boss's that were defeated and...", Naruto said as the coffin lid falls down shocking everyone. Inside the coffin shows "Ultimate Gleam Eyes" and "Gleam Eyes" which there eyes glow brightly.

"There immortal, they can't die only if Sentinel Reaper dies", Naruto said as blather gleam eyes walk out of the coffin with glowing yellow eyes with cracks all over there body!

"We must kill Sentinel Reaper too stop the two gleam eyes as well as we must keep the gleam eyes busy if we are too hurt it", Naruto said which they nod.

"Nagato and Yahiko, you two as well as the Knights of the Blood and Aincrad Liberation Force attack "Ultimate Gleam Eyes" while Kirito and Asuna, you guys as well as Fuurinkazan and Divine Dragon Alliance. Me and heathcliff will attack Sentinel Reaper...", Naruto said as he gets ready while Sentinel Reaper along with the two Gleam Eyes take out there weapons.

"ATTACK!", Naruto yelled loudly as everyone charges while Sentinel Reapee crackles as it also charges while spinning its scythes as both are ready as there eyes narrow.

"RAHHHHHHHHH!", both yell while unknown to Naruto, heathcliff is smiling as he glances at Naruto both working together finally!

"RAHHHHHH!", Both block which made Reaper stumble back as they yell swinging there blades far faster then they ever did! Both enjoying fighting together!

NEXT CHAPTER, THE FINAL BATTLE AND THE TRUTH OF WHAT THE CODE IS! LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 8

"RAHHHHHH!", they yell after 10 minutes of fighting the boss! During that time they went all out using every single attack on the boss while its fighting back! The two other immortal bosses have killed 20 people already.

Naruto looks up and his eyes widen seeing its HP is almost gone.

"ATTACK!", Naruto yelled and heathcliff nods as both charge once more unleashing everything they've got against it as both there swords pierce its body which its eyes stop glowing as it screams loudly causing everyone to hold there ears as the other boss turn to dust while the main boss explodes while the "Congratulations" appears in midair!

"Finally...", Naruto said with a sigh as he then sits down tired at fighting the boss.

THREE MINUTES LATER

Everyone is tired from the hard fighting while heathcliff is standing up thinking over something.

"How many did we lose?", Klein asked tired.

"About 20... But we killed already the two most dangerous bosses...", Naruto said to him.

"Oh my god...", Agil said with wide eyes!

"And we still got twenty five floors to go...", Klein said shocked.

"Twenty five more floors... How the hell are we even going to make it that far?", Agil asks confused while Naruto is looking directly at heathcliff with narrowed eyes drawing Kirito's attention but his eyes widen completely remembering how he blocked Naruto's strike!

Kirito stands up drawing Asuna's attention which he suddenly charges at heathcliff and stabs his sword forward at the shocked heathcliff who turns which the sword was blocker by a purple hexagon and a sign saying "Immortal Object" appears in midair shocking everyone while Naruto stands up with narrowed eyes!

"I was right after all!", Naruto says while he grits his teeth?!

"An immortal object? Commander Heathcliff, what's going in?", Asuna asks him which he looks directly at her.

"I can answer that, Kirito helped prove my thoughts right. Heathcliff is protected by the system, right... Dad!", Naruto said angrily while Kayaba's eyes narrow.

"So I'm right that block gave it away didn't it?", Kayaba said turning to Naruto who nods.

"I knew that was not a smart choice, but I had no choice but to engage the system. After all I'm facing my own son after all it wouldn't be easy", Kayaba says to Naruto shocking everyone while Kayaba smiles looking at everyone.

"Yes, I am Kayaba Akihiko, and now that my identity's been revealed I am the final boss on the top floor", Kayaba said shocking them.

"So the second strongest player in while game, ends up being the final boss...", Kirito said.

"I like it, one things for sure I always thought you and my son would face me at the end. Duel as well and three sword style are rare skills given to the fastest player. There the hero's of this story, the one who rises up to challenge the demon king, but you two, the power you showed exceeded my expectations, I can't wait to fight you two", Kayaba said to them.

"Our loyalty, our hope! His date you, how DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU!", one of the knights of the blood yells as he jumps at Kayaba from behind but all he does is presses menu and paralyzed hi

Which he falls to the ground unable to move as well as making everyone except Naruto and Kirito paralyzed?! Everyone hits the ground shocking Naruto.

"What's the plan now huh, you going to kill all of us and cover it up or something?", Kirito said unable to get up.

"Oh god no, that wouldn't be sporting of me would it? I going to head for the top floor and wait for all of you inside the ruby palace. But before I go I want to fight my son and Kirito... My immortality will be deactivated", Kayaba said causing his eyes to widen.

"Beat me then you two win, and all of the players will be able to log out from this world no strings attached... What do you say?", Kayaba asked while Naruto puts both his sword away confusing Kayaba as he takes out his trident wielding it in his left hand while in the right is his Zangetsu Katana?!

"Oh, you also have double wielding... Facing a player like me with those two weapons won't even be easy... I would have to say that might be you strongest style", Kayaba said to Naruto who turns to Kirito at his side.

"It's ok if you don't want to, I would like to end this with my father alone", Naruto said but he shakes his head and stands up.

"I have to!", Kirito said suddenly causing Asuna's eyes to widen in shock?!

"Ok then, lets do this", Naruto said turning back to his father.

"Kirito?", Asuna said shocked as Kirito looks at her with a smile.

"In sorry, I can't run away if it means ending this", Kirito said sadly.

"You better not die, you hear me?", Asuna said to him which Kirito nods.

"No, I'm going win. I promise we'll end this world", Kirito said which she nods.

"Ok, I believe in you, Kirito", Asuna says as he takes out his two swords walking towards Kayaba and stops at Naruto's side.

"Kirito! Don't!", Agil yells!

"Kirito!", Klein yells which Kirito turns to them.

"Agil... Thanks for supporting all the players in the game, since day one... Yeah I knew, you act like your all about the money but I knew you spent every penny you had on helping the intermediate players level up. Klein, I'm sorry I bailed on you that day, I think about it all the time...", Kirito said as tears start to come down Klein's eyes.

"Dammit Kirito, don't apologize! Don't you dare apologize now! I won't accept it! I'll never accept it until we're on the other side and your buying me dinner god dammit!", Klein yells at him!

"You got it besides, see you on the other side", Kirito said as he looks at Asuna.

"If its ok, I have a final request to make...", Naruto said surprising Kayaba and everyone else as Naruto closes his eyes thinking of Lisbeth.

"What is it?", Kayaba asks.

"If we are to die today. Please, make it so that Asuna doesn't kill herself as well as erase Lisbeth's memory's of me completely... I don't want her to cry about my death so please do it...", Naruto said while everyone is shocked while Kayaba's eyes widen in complete shock at his words but he closes them while he bites his lip...

"Your just like Kushina...", Kayaba said surprising Naruto.

"No Naruto, that's not fair for either me or Liz!", Asuna yells but Naruto didn't care while Kayaba deactivates his immortality.

"Changed into mortal object"

That's what it said above Kayaba in red while he takes his sword out.

"KIRITO! NARUTO!", Asuna yelled while Nagato and Yahiko look at Naruto determinedly!

"DON'T LOSE! IF YOU LOSE THEN WE'LL MAKE LISBETH OUR NEW LEADER AND TELL HER EVERYTHING!", they yell while Naruto smiles sadly.

"Eheheh... Then there's no way I will lose", Naruto did with narrowed eyes as both grip there weapons.

"RAGHHHHHHHHH!", Naruto and Kirito roar as they charge forward at Kayaba while Naruto is spinning his trident! Naruto swings his trident forward which Kayaba ducks and blocks and slash from Kirito while his sword connects with Naruto's and blocks another of Kirito's swings! Kiyaba swings his sword which Naruto ducks while Kirito blocks it and Naruto thrusts his katana forward but Kayaba blocks it with his shield!

"DAMMIT he's designed the duel wielding combo! But-", Naruto though as he spins his trident faster which he throws it at Kayaba who's eyes widen as he ducks but Naruto smiles as he pulls a strong causing Kayaba's eyes to widen as it swings back at Naruto which Kayaba's eyes widen to see Naruto and Kiriti swings there swords upward at Kayaba who grits his teeth blocks with his shield dodges but revives a slash on his shoulder by Naruto's trident which he catches and Kayaba's HP decreases! They begin jumping at Kayaba fast unleashing barrages of attack after attack at Kayaba creating a huge smoke while they both yell thrusting his trident and Kirito's black repulser forward which Kayaba's blocks it with his shield while smiling which after about a few more barrages they yell again while thrusting there weapons froward but both there trident and dark repulse break at the Dave time causing there eyes to widen in shock.

"I used my shield ability which increases it defensive power 10x", Kayaba said to there shock as he swings fast knocking there swords out if there hands from the shock at there weapons breaking. There swords skid away while Kayaba brings his weapon back!

"Game over!", Kayaba said as his swirl glows bright red and he begins to swing at them both but aiming for Kirito first not wanting to kill his son! But as he swings the three are shucked to see Asuna jump in the way blocking the slash and saving Kirito much to the complete shock while Asuna falls backwards into Kirito's arms while Naruto's eyes are completely wide at thus remembering how his mother died in the hospital from her illness... Kirito is completely shocked while holding Asuna in his arms...

"... No...", Naruto said with wide eyes as he grips his weapons while his hands touch his head. Asuna's HP hits zero shocking them more... Asuna looks at Kirito then at Naruto which she looks at Kirito with a sad smile.

"Asuna... Asuna you can't... You can't be...", Kirito said completely shocked while Asuna is now crying and glowing.

"... I'm sorry... Please live...and goodbye...", Asuna says as she disappears by crystals while Naruto's eyes are completely shocked remembering the months when he was with Asuna and the others. She was one of his close friends and now dead...

"Naruto...", Zangetsu said from the Katana.

"It's time... I know it hurts to lose something important... Now use it!", Zangetsu yelled loudly.

"Well that was a surprise, I never invented a way for players to neutralize there own paralysis... I guess sometimes these things just happen", Kiyaba says smiling and his eyes widen seeing Naruto pick up his trident then his katana.

"Your still willing to fight?", Kiyaba thought not expecting Naruto to continue after losing a close friend. Naruto said one word causing everyone especially Kiyaba's eyes to widen in complete and utter shock.

BANK...KAI!", Naruto screams loudly to the heavens themselves as an eruption of blackness appears shocking everyone?!

"Bankai?! Ōetsu, what haven't you told me?!", Kiyaba thought with narrowed eyes but he starts to skid away from the amount of power being released, blue and red aura pouring out of Naruto as his four swords fuse with his katana so he only has the same weapon but the guard is shakes like a dragon head?! Then there was a wave of power pushing everyone's eyes

BLEACH FINAL GETSUGA TENSHOU THEME

"What... Is that form?!", Kiyaba said completely shocked but his eyes widen more seeing that there now a floating white hexagon above him.

"UNKNOWN BEING"

"What, the systems somehow giving him the power... No... This isn't the system but Naruto...", Kiyaba thought completely shocked.

Naruto's hair turns black and becomes waist-length. A bluish-gray, bandage-like carapace forms around his torso, right arm, and face, ending just beneath his eyes. Black, flame-like markings spread across his chest and wrap around his left arm, and the remains of a tattered black cloak cover his lower body. His body constantly emits smoky black aura, most of which is focused around his right arm. Naruto's right hand is covered by a black glove, and theres a chain which is at the base of Zangetsu's hilt and its extended out, spiraling up the length of his sleeveless right arm, with the additional portion of the chain hanging down freely from his upper arm.

"Tensa Zangetsu...", Naruto said showing his eyes which have the rinnegan in them?!

Kiyaba clicks on menu and looks at Naruto's level and his eyes widen completely shocked seeing it say "UNKOWN"

"Don't tell me... Somehow I still can't measure his power, I created this game yet... Somehow he's surpassed me... Is he a being there surpasses our understanding? His power... IS EQUAL TO THAT OF GOD?!", Kiyaba thought completely shocked as he backs up while Naruto's eyes narrow.

Naruto sticks his right hand in the air holding his sword tightly.

Mugetsu!", Naruto said as he slashes down which Kiyaba is consumed by a black wave which it even cuts through the entire floor as well as all the floors above are cut in half which the floors above to 100 collapse!

"He's... Beaten me...", Kiyaba thought with a smile as he closes his eyes brightly blinding everyone!

Everyone sees the crystals as well as the black wave?!

"ON NOVEMBER 7th, at 2:55 PM, NARUTO AKIHIKO HAS DEFEATED KAYABA AKIHIKO. THE GANE HAS BEEN CLEARED. I REPEAT, THE GAME HAS BEEN CLEARED

With that everyone cheers loudly!

THEME END

TIME SKIP

Naruto opens his eyes to find himself in space?!

Naruto gasps and looks around at the stars as he's shocked.

"Where am I?", Naruto says as he clicks on Menu to find it "Initiating Final Phase" it said.

"Beautiful isn't it...", Kayaba said causing Naruto's eyes to widen seeing his father no longer looking like his avatar smiling at Naruto as he stares at the stars...

"But...", Kayaba said as he looks to see as well as Naruto sees Aincrad collapsing...

"Dad...", Naruto said shocked.

"The mainframe is in a room five floors beneath street level. And right now its deleting all the data from its drives. In about ten minutes, everything in this world will disappear forever... The 6,146 players that survived the game up till now were logged out a few seconds ago. The players who killed by other players, I have already sent the data to the army which those players will now go to jail for murder... The people who died will never return, once your dead in either world, your gone...", Kayaba said to Naruto while he begins crying.

"WHY...! WHY! WHY WOULD YOU KILL SO MANY PEOPLE, DON'T YOU EVEN HAVE A HEART!", Naruto screams while Kayaba closes his eyes.

"If I didn't... Tron would have used the company "Rath" and got them to kill everyone in my game... If I hadn't done this then everyone would have died...", Kayaba said causing Naruto's eyes widen completely shocked.

"I created this world for you Naruto... This was all for you Naruto... I wanted that for you when you were born... You know what Naruto... I want to believe its still out there, that somewhere in some other world your castle is still standing taller then ever", Kayaba said while Naruto looks down sadly.

"I never asked for this to happen...", Naruto said sadly as Kayaba nods...

"I know, neither did I... Every day... I think about you and Kushina... All of us living happily in Aincrad... But... That could never happen...", Kayaba said while Naruto turns to him fully.

"Tell me what was that dragon everyone saw and especially, who is TRON!", Naruto yelled while Kayaba closes his eyes and opens them as he snaps his fingers which they suddenly appear in front of a robotic planet?!

"I was sent an "SOS" from this called Cybertron. Inside it was a code which has he souls of almost every single being which was called an autobots... The code holds there souls and that dragon was one of them? predaking... You see... There was a war happening there a few years ago but the machines lost so they sent almost every single soul in they had or sparks in the code... When I received it, I was also warned about they would try to eliminate it... The virus is the enemy leaders soul which they sent to our world... He's twisted and will do anything to get the code... But I soon found out that it is looking for a body to use. Once it found the perfect body it can send the signal to which Tron can signal the enemy armada. If that happens then we can't win against them unless we have an army", Kayaba said to Naruto surprising him.

"Where's the code?", Naruto said confused.

"Inside the "Seed" I'll give you it when the time comes but for now be ready. Tron won't stay quiet forever and will most likely make his move in a year or two", Kayaba said causing Naruto to swallow.

"Also I should tell you something about what happened to your mother... It wasn't her illness that killed her but... Tron killed her...", Kayaba said causing Naruto's eyes to widen in complete shock...

"What...?", Naruto said shocked as he nods.

"Yes... He hacked into her medical reports and changed them so eventually she didn't get what she needed for her medicine so she died... But not before I was able to scan her brain and sent it within the virtual world permanently. Naruto, you once had the same illness as your mother and you were dieing when you were young. So  
I had no choice but to fuse one particular soul with yours, if im right that one soul gave you the power to surpass everything I knew and you became something like a god within the game... Naruto... I'm sorry that ever since your mother died we have drifted apart, I hated that so much...", Kayaba said as Naruto grits his teeth.

"Congratulations on clearing the game, Naruto... Now I should le-", Kayaba stops as Naruto suddenly hugs him crying shocking Kayaba?

"Don't go yet... Just not yet...", Naruto said as he's crying shocking Kayaba completely which he animes and holds Naruto remembering him, Kushina, and a little Naruto walking through the park.

"Goodbye... Naruto... No matter what happened me and your mother always loved you...", Kayaba said as tears start coming down his eyes.

"I... I loved you too dad as well as Mom...!", Naruto said as everything becomes while.

GAME END

Naruto opens his eyes slowly as he sits up and like around...

"I'm finally awake...", Naruto said as he moves his shaking hands and takes off the helmet which Bowes he has black shoulder lengthy hair with sliver hair on top and blood red highlights. Naruto gets out of bed slowly as he begins to walk out if the room.

"Lisbeth... Kirito... Nagato... Yahiko... I'm awake...", Naruto said weekly as his eyes flash the rinnegan and turn back to his normal light blue.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW. LEAVE MORE REVIEWS FOR NEXT ARC.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Also if you can't already tell this is like a Naruto X Sword Art Online X Transformers fanfic.

Chapter 9

TWO MONTHS LATER

During those two months Naruto has been living with Kazuto and his family since Ōetsu can't be found. A bunch of reporters were at there door the next morning trying to talk to Naruto but Midori threatens to call the cops which they left. After the in incident Naruto hasn't left the house at all since what's happened... Naruto was not allowed to attend none of the schools since none of them would allow him to join...

"(Yawn)", Naruto wakes up rubbing his eyes as he gets out of bed slowly but he hears yelling outside which he looks to see Suguha training...

"(Sigh) in the morning?", Naruto said sadly as he puts on some pants and a shirt which he proceeds to leave the room and walk down stairs... Naruto looks to see Kazuto watching Suguha train which he sits next to him and watches too and after a full minute Suguha looks to see them watching her...

"Sup Suguha...", Naruto said to her while she starts fidgeting which Naruto glances at Kazuto and sighs.

"Clueless...", Naruto though as he looks to see Suguha having a hard time holding her bottle which she finally hand it.

"Geez, instead of lurking you guys you should have said something?", Suguha said with her arms crossed as Naruto shrugs.

"It's morning, you were training loudly... And it's out fault?", Naruto said raising an eyebrow as she sighs sitting next to them.

"Ok, ok...", Suguha said to them.

"Oh... At least you have been keeping it up", Kazuto said while he picks the bamboo sword up moving it around.

"It's light?", Kazuto said with surprise gaining there attention?

"What? It's not light, its timber bamboo", Suguha said to him.

"Oh right, I meant like... It's lighter then I thought. It's not as heavy as what I'm used too...", Kazuto said putting it down and drinks some water.

"What the hecks he comparing it too?", Suguha said quietly to herself?

"Hey... You think maybe we can give it a go?", Kazuto said while he stands up drawing there attention?

"Whatcha mean a match? Like seriously?", Suguha said surprised as he nods.

"Yup...", Kazuto said stretching.

"A real match with pass and stuff?", Suguha asked which Kazuto thinks it over a few seconds.

"Yeah on second thought, no contact. I mean, I'd feel like crap of I ended up hurting you...", Kazuto said causing Suguha to look at him sadly.

"I still got to dig out grandpa's old gear, his about we spar in the dojo?", Kazuto asks surprising the two?

"You act pretty darn confident for someone who's been asleep for two years? For you information, I was a quarter finalist in the middle school nationals, seriously tho, are you sure your feeling up to this? You might want to take it easy?", Suguha asks him but he just smiles and sits down.

"I've been doing rehab in the gym everyday. So I think in gonna be good to go?", Kazuto said while crushing the bottle in his hand.

"Just do it...", Naruto said with a sigh as Suguha crosses her arms and puffs her cheeks.

"Fine", Suguha said which after a little bit they left Naruto alone which he's now staring at the water while a bird flys down and lands on his shoulder?

"Why... Do I feel so strange?", Naruto thought sadly as he looks at his hand as he makes a fist...

"It's almost time to visit the hospital?", Naruto thought.

TIME SKIP HOSPITAL

During the two months after the game Naruto spoke to someone from the ministry of internal affairs and told them what's happened except about Tron, Cybertron, the seed, and Rath. They actually told him where Lizabeth lives which he hasn't went to see her yet. But he has went with Kirito to the hospital. For some reason Asuna as well as 300 other players who haven't woken up yet, Kayaba Akihiko is still missing while people think he's keeping them hostage, but Naruto has other ideas.

Naruto it currently next to the blinds watching Kazuto who's next to Asuna with a sad look in his eyes. Unknown to them, something hacked into Naruto's phone using it to hear everything.

Suddenly they heard the door open and foot steps which they turn to see Asuna's father holding flowers.

"Hello sir", Naruto said to him as he nods as he looks at Kazuto.

"Sorry I didn't know you were hear. Thank you for coming", Mr. Yuuki fully in.

"Hello mister Yuuki, I hope it's ok I'm here", Kazuto said while Naruto glances to see someone else entering.

"Please, you can visit whenever you like, I know it makes her happy", Mr. Yuuki said while laying flowers next to her bed.

"Sir...", someone said entering the room fully gaining there attention.

"Oh, I don't think the three of you have met, this is Sugou, he's our company's director of R and D", Mr. Yuuki said.

"I am Nobuyuki Sugou, it's a pleasure", Sugou says which Naruto's eyes instantly narrow getting the same vibe as that guy he met apart of the ministry internal affairs?

"I'm Kazuto Kirigaya, and this is Naruto Akihiko...", Kazuto said which the guys eyes widen in fake disbelief?

"Your thee Naruto and Kirito?", Sugou says taking Kazuto's hand and shaking it.

"You too are hero's, its an honor!", Sugou said about to shake Naruto's hand but stops seeing the look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I know we're not suppose to talk about what happened inside the SAO server, but he's my partners son so he's fine and besides I always thought of him as part of my family", Mr. Yuuki said which Sugou smiles.

"Uh actually sir, speaking if family. If I may, I would like to make it official as soon as possible?", Sugou said surprising Mr. Yuuki?

"This is sudden, are you sure this is really what you want? I mean your still young and you have your while life ahead of you?", Mr. Yuuki said confusing them.

"Thank you for your concern, but my hearts set on it. It sounds strange, but even know she's like this ages still beautiful, I'd like to see her in that wedding dress", Sugou said causing there eyes to widen.

"You have a point, the sooner we prepare ourselves the better, sorry to cut the conversation short but I have a meeting to get to, we can talk more about this later, Kazuto, take care", Mr. Yuuki said while her glares a little at Naruto as he leaves. Sugou then process to walk around the bed while Kazuto is shocked...

"I heard you and Asuna were lovers in the game, is that true?", Sugou asked.

"Uh huh", Kazuto answered as Sugou stops at Asuna's side.

"That is unfortunate, its going to make for one complicated relationship between you and I", Sugou said at Asuna's side as he then holds and smells her hair while both of there eyes narrow in disgust and anger at this.

"In case you two are curious, her father and I were discussing her marriage, to me", Sugou says as he smiles darkly while he licks his lips causing them to glare at Sugou while there hands in fists!

"No way, you can't do that!", Kazuto said angrily as Sugou sits against the bed.

"You have a point, its true we can't legally marry, but if the Yuuki family adopts me it'll be as if we are on paper that is. Just like we're married", Sugou says as he proceeds to touch he cheek.

"The truth is, she's always hated me ever since we were kids, neither mine or hers know that. If I proposed and she could speak, I'm pretty sure her answer would be no. For me this situation is very favorable", Sugou said as he proceeds to touch he lips which Kazuto grabs his hand.

"Stop it!", Kazuto said angrily while Sugou pulls his hand away.

"Who do you think you are? You can't take advantage of Asuna like this?", Kazuto says angrily while Sugou just smiles.

"Take advantage? Oh please, if anything I have the right to her. Perhaps I should explain why, any idea what happened to Argus? There the company that developed SAO", Sugou says.

"They closed it down since the lawsuits and damages took a toll on it so the company went into bankruptcy", Naruto said as Sugou nods.

"But the maintenance of the SAO servers was given to another company, an electronics manufacture. Where Asuna's father Shouzou Yuuki is the CEO, RECTO Progress", Sugou said shocking them?!

"And I work for the company's fulldive technology R and D division. In other words and without getting in specifics, you could say I'm the one keeping Asuna alive?", Sugou said shocking them more.

"Now I ask you is it wrong of me to expect a little compensation for my trouble", Suguha said as he begins heading for the door behind the blinds but stops.

"I don't know what kind of promises you made to each other in the game and I don't really care, but I don't ever want to see you two here again, understood. And from now stay away from the Yuuki family. We're having the ceremony here on January 26th, a week from now. Save the date, even tho your not welcomed here anymore you two should come to-", Sugou was cut off as Naruto suddenly sweeps his legs causing Sugou to hit the floor and when he's about to get up he finds Naruto's foot on his neck.

"I could kill you right now... If I even get a whiff of you taking Asuna and the other 300 people hostage. I'll find you, and I'LL KILL YOU!", Naruto said giving off a terrifying aura causing Sugou to start sweating and before anything eyes could he done they heard a loud crash outside?

"Huh?", Naruto said as he looks at the widow as well as Kazuto.

"Why you little!-", Sugou said pissed but stops as he gets a phone call which he answers and his eyes widen immediately as he runs to the window to see someone has crashes into his car which is currently flipped over and on fire. What crashes into is is a blue "Peterbilt 379" truck with a red hot rod design on the front of it?!

"Are you blind?!", Sugou yelled out the window but they see something odd as the car pulls around which they see there's no driver.

"God dammit!", Sigou yelled as he then runs to the door and proceeds to run out of the door.

"Well that was convenient", Naruto said confused seeing no driver as it suddenly stars speeding away which then a few police cars chase after it.

"What was that?", Naruto said confused as the car disappear along with the cop cars...

"Kazuto, lets go. We'll think of what to do next", Naruto said while Kazuto looks down sadly as they begin walking away.

LATER THAT DAY AT NIGHT

Naruto is currently taking a walk at night which he usually does to clear his mind of things. But he stops hear something which he turns to see the exact se truck right behind him with no driver while its on. Naruto just turns and begins walking again.

"Well, that's odd...", Naruto said shaking his head as he continues walking but stops as he turns again to see the truck is closer to him.

"Ok... This is getting creepy", Naruto said as he begins walking again but turns fast to see the truck moving closer which Naruto turns and starts running fast while the truck suddenly starts speeding up after Naruto.

"What the hell is happening?!", Naruto thought as he runs into someone's backyard as he jumps over a fence which he proceeds to move from yard to yard fast but as he jumps over a fence looking back he doesn't see the car but as he turns around he's met with a door to the face curtesy of the truck.

"Ow!", Naruto said holding his head.

"What do you want from me?", Naruto questioned as the trucks door opens up again.

"I don't think I'll get in", Naruto said turning away.

"Do it... He's friendly", a voice said in Naruto's head which he holds it and looks back at the truck.

"I'm going to regret this", Naruto said as he walks back and climbs up into the truck which the door closes and the set belt suddenly comes out around him?

"This is weird, now I'm hearing voices in my head which I'm not in SAO anymore...", Naruto said to himself as the car starts moving again.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	10. Chapter 10

Hell everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for shirt chapter, its late and wanted to do another chapter.

Chapter 10

"Are we there yet?", Naruto asks as the pull into an alleyway which is long and wide but luckily there's fog blocking the way which it stops and the seat belt unlocks as the door opens which Naruto sighs and gets out which Naruto looks around as he gets out and walks on front of the truck?

"So...? You brought me here and now what?", Naruto asks the car which it then happened as its entire form starts changing which it starts getting taller, much taller as when it finished it now looks like robotic human looking machine while Naruto is completely shocked.

"Ok... I didn't see that coming...", Naruto said completely shocked while the humanoid machine bends down to Naruto...

"Are you Naruto Akihiko, son of Kayaba Akihiko?", it said while Naruto swallows.

"Yeah...", Naruto said shocked at it knowing his name.

"My name is Optimas Prime, I am a autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, I am the leader of the Autobots", Optimas said to the shocked Naruto.

"Optimas Prime... How so you know how to talk?", Naruto asked.

"I learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web", Optimas said which Naruto nods.

"I am your guardian", Optimas said surprising Naruto but he looks down then back up.

"Why are you here?", Naruto said which Optimas bends back down looming straight at Naruto.

"Your father sent a signal to us Autobots when he received the "Code" Sentinel Prime my commander before me sent me here after he named me his successor. I am here to find the "Code" before Tron can", Optimas said but Naruto shakes his head.

"I'm sorry I don't have it, my father must still have it", Naruto says as Optimas sighs while rubbing his chin.

"My father put the code inside the seed, I don't know what the seed if but he has it inside there. Im sorry, I don't have anything else", Naruto said to him which he nods.

"Who exactly is Tron?", Naruto said confused as Optimas sighs.

"Tron is the soul of Unicron, after the battle between him and Primus both were exhausted, they had to enter sleep mode to conserve power but he sent his soul out if his body and send it as a virus towards earth. It hacked into the satellite which it transformed and became Tron, its now searching for the seed. He wants to kill the rest of the autobots", Optimas said while Naruto bites his thumb.

"Why did you put the Autobots souls in the "Code".", Naruto asked as Optimas sits down on a car.

"We were losing to many soldiers, as well as we were losing the war on Cybertron... We had to think of a plan which we did. We had to extract the souls or sparks from all the Autobots we sealed them within the code, it was the only way we could have them escape without being killed be the deceptions. We couldn't sen it with any ships so we sent of as data which your father Kiyaba Akihiko received it", Optimas said to which Naruto nodded.

"Is there anything else?", Naruto asks but Optimas shakes his head.

"What about a dragon?", Naruto asked which Optimas's eye widen as he turns to Naruto.

"When I was inside the virtual world my father created I saw a robotic dragon? My father calls DIY the Predaking? What exactly is that?", Naruto asks.

"If what your saying us correct then I wasn't told everything. The Predacons are a race of ancient Cybertronian beasts led by Predaking. As well as they are more dangerous when in beast mode", Optimas said which Naruto nods understanding.

"I think Sentinel Prime knows or Zeta Prime?", Naruto said which Optimas instantly turns to Naruto confused.

"I have never mention Zeta Prime?", Optimas said while Naruto looks down completely confused.

"I... Don't know, it just came to me?", Naruto said confused while Optimas stares at Naruto interested at his he knew about this, might have been Kiyaba somehow?

"Before we leave I heard about the conversation you had with that evil human... Sugou...", Optimas said which Naruto looks down angrily.

"I heard everything... And I looked into it... I have found Asuna's location".", Optimas said completely shocking Naruto as Optimas projects a hologram from his eyes showing the game "ALfheim Online"?

"This game called ALfheim Online is a virtual world. I have then found an interesting picture and ran it by by Asuna's picture and without a doubt she was in it", Optimas says as it changes to the picture of a blurry Asuna in a cage.

"She is at the top of the world tree. Also. The game is also the game which is using "SAO's" severs", Optimas said completely shocking Naruto which Optimas then proceeds to turn into a car as the door opens.

"It's time we leave", Optimas said as Naruto closes his eyes and opens them with determination. Tomorrow I'm entering "ALO" with Kirito, we will find Asuna", Naruto said as he then enters the truck which the door closes and he puts his seat belt on.

"It's gonna be hard explaining to the others as to how I have a truck...", Naruto says as the truck then begins moving.

"I better get ready to fight again, as well as need to think of a name to use in the game", Naruto thought.

CAN ANYONE TELL ME ALL THE PRIMES NAMES, THE ORIGINAL TO OPTIMAS INCLUDING ZETA AND SENTINEL. LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 11

MORNING

"And that's how I got the car", Naruto said to Midori sighing as he explained how he got the truck behind him?

"So... You found this is a junk yard, bought it, then painted it as well as buying all sorts of parts with a money you don't have?", Midori said with narrowed eyes as Naruto starts sweating but she gets a phone call from her phone and answers it?

"Oh... It seems I was called about the truck, it seems it was your fathers and was in the dump...", Midori said as she sighs and looks at the car.

"Fine, cause its the last thing your father had you can keep it but you need to pay for the gas", Midori said which Naruto nods instantly.

"Deal!", Naruto said while smiling Ashe glances at Optimas knowing he called her.

"I'll be going now", Midori said as she walks past Naruto as she glances at the truck while she shakes her head and  
enters are car which she starts it and begins driving away while Naruto smiles.

"Thanks for the save Optimas, I'll get the game ready to excess as well as tell Kirito", Naruto said turning but stops and looks at Optimas.

"Why did you hit me in the face with your door?", Naruto asked but hears foot steps which he turns seeing Suguha staring at him like he's lost his mind?

"Are you talking to your truck?", she asks while Naruto looks at the truck.

"... Uhhhhh-...", Naruto stops not thinking of anything and sighs while he walks passes the confused Suguha?

"Where's Kazuto?", Naruto asks her which she blinks surprised.

"He's at a friends house?", she says which he nods.

"I'll be in my room sleeping. I was up almost all night after all", Naruto said which she nods as he enters the house and sighs as he tajes the game out if his coat.

"Here we go... I'll tell Kazuto later...", Naruto thought as he walks up the steps and into his room while he locks the door and sits on his bed with he tajes the game out while he looks at the helmet which was the main cause of him being in SAO for two years.

"Two years huh...", Naruto said as he closes his eyes remembering all the horrible things that happened within SAO and opens his eyes as he grabs the helmet and puts it on while he lays on his bed.

"Wireless link start!", Naruto said as the helmet activates as the lights become green which he looks to see its connecting with his computer.

"Link start!", Naruto said as his eyes closed which he's consumed by light as wields appear which he presses "ok" and clicks japenese fur language. Soon it appears and he's in a black room with orange lights.

"Welcome to ALFheim Online!" The sign said.

"Welcome to ALFheim Online", a female voice said as light blue squares appear around him.

"Please enter your gender and the name you wish to be identified as?", the voice said which Naruto presses male and stops as he can't think of a name?

"I can't use my real name so...", Naruto thought as he puts in the name "Menma" and clicks ok. Suddenly 11 races appear each moving.

"There are eleven races of fairies to chose from? Please select which race you whish to play as?", the voice said which Naruto clicks on a weird looking one. A human wearing a skeleton of an animal while covered in nine armor. But he presses again to which he sees someone dressed in an assasins robe?

Naruto clicks on it?

"You have selected, the Assassins, your characters appearance shall be decided by random, do you wish to continue?", the voice said which Naruto clicks ok.

"You will now be teleported in your home town within the assassin territory, good luck player", the voice says which everything becomes white!

As Naruto opens his eyes again he's met with a head to head hit with Kirito who's been walking in the forest?!

"OW!", they yell as both are sent crashing to the ground hard holding there heads in pain?!

ALFheim, Neutral Territory, Ancient Forest January 20, 2025

"Ow! What the hell you-Kirito?", Naruto said surprised seeing Kirito in the game as he blinks surprised and his eyes widen in shock.

"Naruto?", Kirito said also shocked as Naruto nods as he presses menu to see that he has "hidden" activated? It only activates so that those who don't know you see a different name, here people talking about someone but the name they say skungs different. As well as look but since Kirito instantly recognizes Naruto, he can see his true self. Naruto has spikes black hair, red eyes. He's wearing the assasin creed 3, Connor Kenways assasin outsfit.

5 MINUTES LATER

"So that's how you found out huh...", Naruto said as he's now looking at a little girl on Kirito's shoulder?

"...", Naruto said nothing as he rubs his head...

"Ok... I'll bed seeing if in crazy..", Naruto said as he clicks menu and his eyes eyes widen seeing that only a few weapons in his weapons storage? A tomahawk, Bow and arrows, hidden blades and Zangetsu which Naruto clicks on all which they all appear on him Zangetsu katana appears while he smiles and clicks on items to see nothing...

Naruto looks to see and his eyes narrow as well, he has all his skills from SAO?

"Ok... I'm not crazy... So who's the girl?", Naruto says looking at Yui?

"In Yui, and this is daddy", Yui said causing Naruto's jaw to drop?!

"How is that even possible?! You did it with Asuna in the game and had a child!", Naruto yelled pointing at her which Kirito sighs.

10 MINUTES LATER

"Oh... So that's it huh?", Naruto said to him as he nods which he then looks at himself.

"Sweet", Naruto said smiling as he looks at the giant tree which his eyes narrow.

"Seems my dad must have gotten involved", Naruto said guessing and then feels it which he turns seeing his wings? There silver.

"Wings huh... How do I fly?", Naruto asks her which Yui flys up.

"You need to access your controller first, raise your left hand, then position your fingers like your grabbing something", Yui says to them which both nod doing as she says as a controller appears.

"Pull it towards yourself to elevate, push it away to descend and move it left or right to turn", Yui says which Naruto pulls which he suddenly goes speeding up screaming like crazy?! While both stare at him shock?

"Someone stop these wings?! I can't see?!", Naruto yells with his eyes closed as he goes spinning towards Kirito who's eyes widen.

"Oh cra-", Kirito was cut off as Naruto's head rams into Kirito's stomach as the two go barreling through the woods as they begins rolling and hit the ground finally stoping.

"I... Fucking... Hate... FLYING?!", Naruto screams to the heavens but they weren't alone as a bunch of Salamanderscare staring at Naruto sweat dropping along with a hot, blonde haired Sylph.

"(Sigh) great job Naruto", Kirito said causing Naruto's eyes to narrow while everyone hears Menma instead of Naruto because of "hidden" still activated.

"An assassin as well as a Spriggan, isn't this our lucky day?", Kagemune said as his teammates laugh causing Naruto's eyes to narrow.

"Kirito, I got this", Naruto said as he takes out a tomahawk as well as his left hand ready to use the blade while the right grips the tomahawk?

"Seriously? Three guys ganging up on a hot girl, that's pretty sad? I never knew that you sucked that badly?", Naruto said smiling under his hood causing them to get angry!

"What did you say?", one says.

"Better-", The other was cut off as a tomahawk slams into his head which he turns into a red orb as the tomahawk hits the ground shocking them while Naruto goes and licks it up.

"Wow... I'm as good as I was in SAO?", Naruto said as he looks to see another heading for him wrist he thrusts his javelin forward but he was stopped as Naruto dodges as he then thrusts his left hand forward grabbing the salamander by the face and uses the hidden blade instantly killing him while Kagemune is completely shocked at this?!

"Seriously? I've fought within two years of SAO, I've only been waiting two months which I finally start today and find you guys attacking one girl. That's just not right?", Naruto says as he walks in front of the girl?

"Kirito, you can have some of this action too", Naruto said as he sees two more arriving but Kirito moves fast as he's behind them which they turn to orbs?

"So... You scared?", Naruto said smiling as he looks too see a Salamder fleeing which Naruto arches a bow and lets go as it flys through he trees as the arrow strikes the guys back as he turns into a red orb?! Kagemune looks at Naruto who in front of him now.

"I suggest you run now?", Kagemune then turns away.

"Next time I'll make sure to bring more friends along", Kagemune said which he turns as his wins extend and he begins flying away.

"Sup", Naruto said turning to the girl.

"I'm Menma, and this is Kirito. We aren't here to fight", Naruto said which she nods and takes his hand.

"You can call me Leafa", Leafa says which Naruto nods smiling.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 12

"God dammit!", Naruto yells as he's flying fast all around in the sky. There currently heading for there destination!

"He really does suck at flying", Leafa said as Kirito nods agreeing.

"I heard that!", Naruto screams while he then crashes through some trees causing smile clouds to form.

"DAMMIT!", Naruto cries while Kirito is sweat dropping as well as giving a small laugh at this. As there flying they don't see a completely white hawk following them.

5 MINUTES LATER

Naruto is currently being carried by rope that's wrapped around him while Kirito is flying holding the end of the rope.

"Never. Speak of this. Again!", Naruto said with an eye twitch as Leafa sighs shaking her head.

"There it is", Leafa said finally at there destination.

SYLPH TERRITORY, SYLVAIN  
JANUARY 20, 2025

"Hey were gonna land at the base if the central tower ok", Leafa said which there eyes widen.

"How do you land?", Naruto said to her which he sighs.

"Oh crap, to late now. You guys are on your own", Leafa said flying down.

"Wait! Don't go, damn you!", Naruto yells as well as Korito even they crash into the side if the building creating a loud crash as the two smash duel into a car full of hey covered in it.

"Damn you...", Naruto said with an eye twitch as Leafa just laughs.

"Stop whining already, I can heal you", Leafa says and chants a few words.

"Oh, so this is magic huh", Naruto said looking at her surprised.

"The Sylph's are the only one able to use high level healing spells, but that's an important one anyone can do so you guys should learn it?", Leafa said as Naruto stands up wiping they hey off of him.

"Different races, different skills huh?", Kirito said as Naruto nods agreeing.

"What can spriggan and Assasins do?", Naruto asks her?

"Well sprigging are good at treasure hunting and illusion magic while Assasins are good at silent kills and fighting", Leafa says to them.

"So thus is Sylph territory huh?", Naruto says with surprised looking at the three talk buildings.

"I know right", Leafa said and they heard someone yelling her name?

"Leafa! Thank god your ok!", Recon yells running towards them?

"Oh hey Recon", Leafa said which Recon's out of breath.

"I knew you'd survive-a sprigging and Assasin?!", Recon yells getting in a weak fighting stance.

"... You've got to be kidding me... Hey look behind you!", Naruto said which Recon turns and revives a sweep kick from Naruto.

"Ow!", Recon yells in pain while Naruto sighs.

"What is wrong with you?", Naruto said shaking his head.

"He may be a spy", Recon said standing up.

"Menma sucks at flying, they wouldn't send him because of that if he were a spy?", Leafa said causing Naruto's eye to twitch.

"Bitch", Naruto said causing a tic mark to form on Leafa's head.

"What you call me?", Leafa demands getting on Naruto's face?!

"You heard me, you keep dissing me but look at you, the helpless princess!", Naruto yelled as lighting firms between the two causing many people to sweat drop at this thinking there some couple?

"Um guys-", Recon was cut off...

"Stay out of this!", the two yell causing Recon to swallow.

"Um, the others are waiting for you at the tavern Leafa?", Recon says causing her to blink in surprise.

"Oh that's write, hmmmmm... On second thought I can't go today", Leafa said confusing him?

"Huh, your not going?", Recon said which Leafa nods.

"Nope, I sorta promised Menma and Kirito that I but them drinks for saving me, see us later!", Leafa said as she begins dragging them along?

"Leafa...", Recon said while Naruto looks at him.

"Grow a spine already!", Naruto yelled causing his eyes to widen seeing Naruto give him an annoyed look on his face.

BAR

All three are sitting at a table. Leafa on the right, Kirito on the left, and Naruto against the wall, they three recycle food and drinks from a bar tender as they turn back to each other.

"Is that Recon guy your boyfriend?", Naruto said raising an eyebrow?

"Yeah, uncles right. Are the two of you in love?", Yui says which Naruto looks at her questionably at the "uncle" comment?

"No, we're not in love! W-Were just in the same party!", Leafa says denying it.

"... Is that before it after you fell in love with him?", Naruto said causing a tic mark to form on her head again as she suddenly slams Naruto's face into a table.

"Shut up! We go to the same school and we're class mates and that's it!", Leafa says which Naruto and Kirito chuckle causing Leafa to blush a little at this and lets go of Naruto.

"Anyway, buttoms up and thanks against for saving me", Leafa said as they hit the cups together and drink.

"Salamander is quite ruff, is that normal for Pk?", Naruto asks her which she sighs?

"Well for one thing the salamander and Sylph races never got along, especially with but there the Assasins, salamander and Assasins changed there leaders and now there more organized, there gearing up to try to clear the world tree soon", Leafa said surprising Naruto.

"What is the world tree?", Naruto asks Leafa surprising her.

"Kirito, before we get there I need to know something", Naruto says to Leafa drawing her attention.

"Ever saw a dragon?", Naruto says her surprising Leafa who looks up thinking and her eyes widen.

"I remember hearing something like that? There's a bunch if weird mechanical monsters within a giant cage but its inside the Berserkers territory, no ones fool enough to go there. There not as smart as everyone but they really on instinct as well as there very strong fighters, it takes multiple fighters just to take one down but they don't like to fight, only when attacked do they go berserk against there enemy's", Leafa says causing Naruto's eyes to narrow.

"Well I should check out something", Naruto said standing up confusing them.

"I need to message a friend", Naruto said as both nod which he walks to the door and exits. Naruto behind walking as he taps his message which link appears.

"Naruto, have you found there location yet?", Optimas said.

"Yes... There in the Berserkers Territory, I'll go there soon, I have to go", Naruto said to Optimas but stops seeing a guy in white robes watching Naruto causing his eyes to narrow at that. A white hawk flys on the guys shoulder?

"And assassin!", Naruto thought watching the assassin who stands up and begins walking away?

"Hmmmm...", Naruto thought with narrowed eyes as he logs off.

NEXT DAY

"Got any fours?", Naruto said playing gold fish with Kirito since they were getting bored playing poker.

"Nope... Gold fish... Again...", Kirito said with a sigh as both slam there heads on the table, both have been waiting for Leafa for two hours...

"I'm back-", Leafa said entering but was cut off by them glaring at her annoyed.

"Sorry if you guys have been waiting, I've been shooing for gear", Leafa said to them.

"Of that right, I should update my equipment too", Kirito said which Naruto shrugs.

"Don't need to upgrade", Naruto said to him but both sigh again.

"I know a great weapons shop in town so do you have enough Col? There not cheap", Leafa said to them.

"We're broke, I can't pay for Kirito's weapons so... Now you see", Naruto said causing her eye to twitch at having to pay for Kirito's weapons.

"Yui, wake up now, we're leaving", Kirito said which she rises from his pocket yawning.

"Ok", Yui says to him.

WEAPONS SHOP

Kirito currently straps a big sword on his back which Naruto nods looking at it as the three then begin walking to there next destination as Leafa explains to them.

"Why here?", Kirito asks looking at one of the tall buildings?

"Well, when flying long distances. It's better YIU start from a a higher altitude, that's what the tower is for", Leafa said which they nod understanding and remembering his they crashed into it, there's still a destroyed hole from when they crashed in it.

"Come on, lets go", Leafa said pushing then causing Naruto to sweat.

"Wait, in not ready for this!", Naruto pleaded to her!

"I don't care. I want to her past the direst before dark", Leafa says as they enter it and she stills drags then to it.

"Leafa?", Someone says stoping her and the three turn.

"Oh hello Sigurd?", Leafa said to Sigurd who has two guards at his side?

"What's thus I hear about you leaving the party, is that true?", Sigurd asks as well as demands in a calm but unsteady voice?

"Well, yeah it is", Leafa said to him.

"Do you have any idea how much that's going to upset the other members?", Sigurd said to her annoyed.

"You said it wouldn't be a problem if I joined when I had the time? You also said I could quit whenever I wanted too", Leafa said to him.

"I know what I said but you've been with us for a while now, everyone knows you. If you leave us its going to damage the reputation of the party!", Sigurd said causing Naruto's eyes to narrow.

"Pathetic, you can't simply think you own someone like an item...", Naruto said walking in front of them?

"What did you say?", Sigurd says as his eyes narrow?

"You heard me, ding expect then to be on call for you like a pack of guard dogs", Naruto said causing Sigurds eye to twitch?!

"You son of a!", Sigurd said as he grabs his sword!

"I bet that big mouth of yours got you thrown out if your own territory! Lets see what you've got you weak Assassin trash-", Sigurd was cut off as the robbed figure appears behind him and before the three Sylph's could move there knocked on the ground?!

"Whoa...", Naruto says shocked at that then Sigurd stands up angrily drawing his sword!

"Ok, that's it! Enough, Kirito and Menma are my new partners so leave them alone!", Leafa says shocking Sigurd.

"What?! Leafa, your abandoning us, to be a renegade like them?!", Sigurd demands angrily sure using Leafa who then narrows her eyes.

"Yes, I am! And in never coming back ever!", Leafa says to him angering Sigurd more?!

"I don't give a damn about buzzing around my party members, but if you think you could steal them that's another story! If your stupid enough to waltz into another races territory then its your own damn fault if you get killed Assassin?!-", Sigurd was cut off as the figure suddenly rams his hand into his stomach making him fall to his knees.

"Oh shut up...", the person said as he removes the robes to shock everyone?!

"You're... Haku, the leader if the assassins?!", Sigurd said as Haku removes his mask showing he's a she?

"Holy crap, she kicks ass, Naruto said causing Haku's eyes to narrow Witt a tic mark.

"I'm a boy you idiot!", Haku yelled at Naruto causing his eyes to widen in shock?!

"Ok... Never saw that coming?", Naruto said shocked and revives a nut shot by Haku causing him to to hit the floor?!

"NOT AGAIN! WHY DO I KEEP GETTING KICKED IN THE FUCKING NUTS?!", Naruto screams while assassins poor into the room as they sitting the three?!

"You three will be heading to out territory now", Haku says while Kirito grabs his blade but stops as a couple of swords are held at his neck.

"Don't try it, if you don't want to die", an assassin said stoping Kirito completely. Haku puts his mask back on, he currently is wearing the Nightingale armor from Skyrim.

I'M THINKING THERE WILL BE FOUR GIRLS IN NARUTO'S HAREM, EACH GIRL FROM DIFFERENT ARC, SO WHAT DO YOU THINK.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 13

There currently flying through the sky as they are now in assassin territory.

Kirito glances to see he's surrounded as there flying towards the Assassins HQ. Ot looks exactly like Masyaf from Assasins creed.

"We're here", Haku said to them as they touch down to the ground while two soldiers let Naruto down. As they are now within the assassins HQ as well as other assassins watching them but they go back business...

"Follow", Haku said as he and the other assassins begun heading for the castle. They begin walking up the tall hill towards the castle.

"What's with this long hill?", Leafa asked as an assasin dressed in red.

"We like it, am outsider like you has no place to judge our home", he said causing Leafa to sweat at the tone of his voice. After some time that made it to the top as there at the gate.

"Open it!", Haku yelled as he shows his face and puts the mask back on which the entire gate shakes as it begins lifting. When they enter, they see assassins training against each other but they stop seeing Haku and the others?

"Who are they?", one said giving a nod towards Kirito and Leafa.

"There will be our guests until I see it and if I'm wrong then there our prisoners", Haku said which they instantly understand as they get off the training ground.

"Know what?", Naruto asks as the red robed Assassin walks in the training ground with Haku and a blue robed assassin, blue and red faces can't be seen, there consumed by darkness? The three stand in the training area?

"Now Naruto, come and fight the three of us?", Haku said causing Naruto's eyes to narrow at this? Haku takes out Altair's sword and in his left is the vlad tepes sword. The red assassin shows on his right arm is a "Fantasy scorpion arm blade" on his left hand shows a "three blades fantasy dagger claw with hand grip and arm strap fixed knife dagger steal metal blade"?! The blue assassin shows on his right wrist a "Night Stalker Fantasy Knife" and on his left hand is a "Skull Mayhem Hand Blade"?!

"Oh crap!", Naruto said as he takes out his sword and tomahawk as the three charge at him! The red one thrusts his right hand forward which Naruto dodges barely dishing the tip of its tail as he then swings his Tomahawk but a sword stops his attack as his eyes widen seeing its Haku's sword which he them proceeds to step on his foot hoping him from moving back?! But Naruto's eyes barrow as he swings his sword full force which the red one uses his scorpion arm blade to block the attack but when it connects it forces the red one into Haku slamming them away!

"Bring it!", Naruto yelled as he then tackles Haku which they begin rolling as both stand up which Naruto slams his fist into Haku's face while still griping his sword but Haku slams his foot into Naruto's chest sending him skidding back! The two assassins charge as Naruto drops both weapons and stand his hidden blade into the blue ones neck then turns giving a round house kick to the red ones face as he then proceeds to throw the blue one into the ground hard!

"You can't take us on at the same time!", red said slashing Naruto's back which he slams his elbow into his fear while the blue one Gand Naruto from behind but Naruto stomps on his foot and slams his head into his face causing him to stumble back while Haku slashes Naruto's back causing him to turn slashing Haku's armor chest. But as he did that red slams one foot into Naruto's leg causing him to fall to one knee and Haku gives a roundhouse kick to  
Naruto's face causing him to slam into the ground and start rolling as he now stands up weakly.

"Naruto!", Kirito yelled but it was too late, before Naruto even noticed, two blow darts hit his back causing his eyes too widen in shock?!

"Hey that's unfair!", Leafa yelled seeing two assassins using blow darts on Naruto who's eyes widen as his body weakens?!

The blue one thrusts his left hand forward which stabs Naruto's stomach causing his eyes to go wide as another slams his foot into Naruto's feet knocking him to the ground hard.

"Pathetic, I thought you were far stronger then this. But it's to be expected, we assassins are no joke when fighting", Haku said with a sigh as the assassins then grab Kirito and Leafa?!

"Throw them in the cell, they aren't one of us", Haku said which they nod and begin dragging them which they begin struggling.

"Not done yet", Naruto said as he stands up shakily?

"You can't do anything else, the moment I hit you, I poisoned you from my blade", the blue one says to Naruto who glares at them.

"You can't win, even you know you can't. The poison weakens the body as well as slow the person down", The red one said.

"Do you see Naruto, you can't just expect people to lose to you easily?", Haku said causing Naruto's eyes to widen looking at Haku shocked while Leafa heard her day Menma while everyone heard Naruto?!

"I guess I was right... You can't defeat Gaara leader of the Berserkers at that level...", Haku said sighing as he begins walking away with the other two as the other assassins disappointed at this. Naruto grits his teeth.

"NO!", Naruto yells stoping all the assassins who look at Naruto confused at his yell?

The three turn to Naruto holding there weapons at ready.

"You'll never stop at one...", Naruto said as he grabs his sword and tomahawk on the ground gripping it in his hands as he shakes the darts off his back.

"I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!", Naruto yelled as he charges fast doing a spin as before Red could block Naruto slams his tomahawk into his shoulder as he spins fast which he proceeds to slash at Haku who moves his head dodging it but the sword slash keeps going as he hits Blue slashing his chest as he kicks Red off of his tomahawk he turns fast stabbing his tomahawk into Blue's back and chops of his right arm which his sword?! The assassins are shocked seeing this as well as Kirito and Leafa never seeing Naruto fight thus hard!

Naruto spins towards Haku who swings his sword of Altair which connects with Zangetsu but Haku's sword breaks causing his eyes to widen in complete shock which Naruto turns slashing Red who dishes barely but a second swing comes which he chops off Red's right leg causing him to hit the ground as Naruto stabs him in the chest which he lets go of the blade as Naruto runs at Blue which he stabs his hidden blade into Blue left arm and spins as he back goes against Blue's back going over him as he slams his tomahawk into Haku who blocks and Naruto spins towards Blue slamming his tomahawk into his head chopping his head off as he then grabs the sword pulling it out if Red's body which Red is watching shocked as Naruto charges at Haku which swings the tomahawk aiming for his head which he lives his head back but it was to late as Naruto the stabs his right foot locking his foot in place as he oroceeds to slash Haku's chest which he pulls his sword out of his foot as Haku stumbles back as Naruto slams the tomahawk into Haku's shoulder then stabs his sword through his chest causing his eyes to widen as his HP almost hits zero?! Naruto kicks Haku off his sword as he slams into the ground which he looks up to see Naruto pointing his sword at his neck...

"I win...", Naruto said as all the assassins are shocked at this while blue appears again using a revival crystal while Red leg reappears as he uses a heal crystal to heal his wounds. Blue helps red up as the two look at Naruto.

"Told you he would kick our asses", Blue said as Red nods both revealing there faces to be Nagato in red and Yahiko in blue?!

"Nagato? Yahiko?", Naruto said surprised as Haku sighs on the ground defeated...

"Kill me...", Haku says surprising Naruto?

"What?", Naruto says confused?

"(Sigh)... Then I'll yell  
you my story, Master Zabuza has no more use for me", Haku said as he glances up to see Zabuza watching from the castle causing Naruto's eyes to narrow.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 14

Zabuza is looking down at this with disappointment.

"You see... I'm still wearing the nerve gear and something went wrong with it so I hadn't logged off yet for it to reset. If I die, I die for real", Haku said shocking Naruto, Leafa and Kirito!

"Why haven't you logged off yet! I know that you can but why not! Your helmet will kill you if it doesn't reset!", Naruto yelled while he has sadness in his eyes.

"It's not just me but master Zabuza as well, both our helmets have defects in them...", Haku said shocking them more while all the assassins watch in sadness.

"I'll tell you my story... This day has shown I am no longer of any use to Zabuza, once I found out you were the one you can lead the assassins fully next to master Zabuza which I can die", Haku said with a sad smile.

"Zabuza... I remember hearing that name once, he's a mercenary in the real world! Why would you call that guy master anyways?! To devote your life to someone like him! He would even kill you if he was paid well! He has no honor, if he's really the one person that matters to you then that's the sorriest thing I've ever heard!", Naruto yelled which he just smiles.

"There were once others important to me long ago... My mother and father... I was born in a snowy village, my parents were farmers and very poor, our life was hard, my parents were good to each other and kind to me, yes we were happy once, but then everything changed. Because something happened long before I was born, everything changed", Haku said confusing Naruto?

"What was it?", Naruto asked confused at this?

"It wasn't my doing, it is my blood...", Haku said staring at his hand which he proceeds to stare as it?

"What was it? Tell me!", Naruto demanded?!

"It was, my father who changed... He killed my mother and he almost killed me...", Halu said shocking Naruto, Leafa, and Kirito completely hearing this?!

"After years of suffering and horror of civil war, the people of my hand come to fear and hate anyone who carried the blood of the Assassin Order", Haku said confusing Naruto as he looks around at the Assassins?

"I-It's real?", Naruto said shocked as he nods.

"Yes, the blood of an assassin passed down from generation to generation, that one reason allows us to have abnormal abilities to fight as kill like an assassin. Because of that us assassins were mercenary's for many battles she much feared, but when the wars were over they were despised and shunned by the people as well as our enemies the Templars. They fears that our presence would bring more war and misfortune, so it was that after these wars out clans went into hiding and denying there bloodline traits that flowed in our vains. If we were discovered then it meant certain death. The fear of things they don't understand. For years my mother was successful in hiding her bloodline trait, she met and fell in live with a simple farmer and they were married, and after that my mother thought she would live a peaceful ordinary life for the end if her days but because of one day when I killed a rabid dog like an assassin my father saw his I killed it... He knew our secrets my mothers and mine, so he tried to kill me... Then he came...", Haku says making Naruto's eyes widen more.

FLASH BACK

A kid Haku is thrown against a wooden wall as he watches in horror as his father and two other men walking towards her? Haku has tears in his eyes with eye eyes as his father lifts the sword up ready to kill his son but before it could happen. Haku looks to see a knife and he instantly grabs it as he yells as charging fast!

3 MINUTES LATER

Haku is curve red in blood as he's staring at the three men's body.

FLASH BACK END

"When at last I was myself again, I was no longer myself. My father and mother are gone, but I knew that something else had been taken from me. Something even more important and that is what I truly despaired... My purpose... In all the world, there was no one who needed me... I was unnecessary...", Haku causing his eyes to widen remembering when he was all alone when he was a little kid.

"Why is it your so determined to be a genius like your father and stronger then anyone? Because you want all eyes to look on you and recognize you as someone great. You see that it is only through the eyes of others that our little lives have any significants, when there is no one who sees you or will even look at you-", Haku was cut off by a sad Naruto.

"It's as if you don't exist...", Naruto said as Haku nods.

"Then Zabuza came along and looked at me and his eyes were not full of hate or fear. He did not shun me for my strangeness, indeed my survival powers were just what he wanted as a fellow Assassin. He made me necessary again", Haku said.

FLASH BACK

Haku is out on a bridge which its still snowing while Zabuza is now standing in front of him.

"A little kid like you with no one to look after you, you'll die before winters end", Zabuza says which Haku smiles confusing him?

"Hey know what, your eyes remind me of mine", Haku says causing his eyes to widen in shock as they stare into each other eyes.

"Well little one, will you stay here she die it come with me, she be of some use? Will you serve me, and submit to my will and all things?", Zabuza said which Haku stares at him and nods.

"Then your special abilities belong to me, from this day forward", Zabuza says as Haku walks towards him and stops at his side which Zabuza ruffles Haku's hair and puts and arm around him.

"Let us go then", Zabuza said to him.

FLASH BACK END

"I was happy", Haku says with tears coming down his eyes.

"I have failed you Zabuza, I am like a weapon that has been broken and of no further use... Please kill me-", Haku was cut off as Naruto punches him in the face sending him crashing to the ground hard shocking everyone?!

"What?", Naruto said shocked hearing his words as his body shakes.

"When he found me, I was without a purpose or reason for living. Zabuza gave me both... But now. My usefulness is over, the only thing that gave my life meaning is gone, I am a broken tool and blunted weapon no use to anyone. Go on Naruto, do it! For both of our sakes and do it quickly!", Haku says which Naruto walks towards him which Haku closes his eyes but they widen seeing Naruto pass him heading for the castle?!

"I'll talk to Zabuza alone", Naruto said causing his eyes to widen in shock?!

"What?", Haku said shocked at his words?!

The assassins one by one move out of the way which Naruto begins walking up the hill...

"Machines from space and now Assassins and Templars?", Naruto thought to himself as he heads for the castle climbing up the steps towards Zabuza.

"So your Naruto?", Zabuza said which Naruto faces him.

"You're the previous leader of the Assassins... Zabuza monochi. I heard roomers about you", Naruto said as Zabuza smirks causing Naruto's eyes to narrow.

"You think you know everything but you don't... I'll tell you something, a quote I read once in a book, "When I was a young man, I had liberty, but I did not see it. I had time, but I did not know it. And I had love, but I did not feel it. Many decades would pass before I understood the meaning of all three. And now, the twilight of my life, this understanding has passed into contentment".", Zabuza said confusing Naruto.

"If your heading for the Berserkers territory, I will accompany you as well as Haku in the, future. So, leave, and come back once your ready. Also, there's a book we have and once your ready you can read it as well as well as someone hid a message in it a little while ago, for some reason its addressed to you?", Zabuza said which Naruto's eyes widen but he then glares at Zabuza?

"What?", Zabuza said turning to Naruto confused?

"Let Haku be free from you!", Naruto said confusing Zabuza but his eyes narrow understanding.

"No... His life belongs to he and me alone. Her usefulness is almost at an end to which I won't need her anymore", Zabuza said causing Naruto to grit his teeth angrily!

"So you will just allow her to die because you don't want to die alone?!", Naruto yelled and before he could react Zabuza has his giant sword at his neck causing his eyes to widen.

"I don't care, his life is mine and I can do as I please. Now leave!", Zabuza says as he puts his sword away and begins walking away. Naruto grits his teeth as the door closes to the castle.

"Damn you!", Naruto said angrily while he looks at Haku picking his broken sword up from the ground...

I KEPT THINKING OVER AND OVER AGAIN SO I DECIDED THREE GIRLS INSTEAD OF FOUR.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 15

Kirito chants a few surfs as they have light?

"So this is night vision magic...", Naruto says as the three can finally see in the cave.

ALFHEIM, NEUTRAL TERRITORY, LEGRUE CORRIDOR  
JANUARY 21, 2025

"We should hurry and get out of here?", Naruto said to them as they nod.

"You know your night vision magic isn't your only specialty, you can also use illusions", Leafa says to Kirito?

"Illusions?", Kirito asked her wanting more information which she nods.

"Yeah to trick people with, its cool but its not gonna help much in combat. But, you never know. In a life or death situation, your lame spriggan magic might actually come in handy", Leafa said and she continues walking with a laugh.

"Bitch", Naruto said causing a tic mark to form in Leafa's head.

"Asshole", Leafa said back to him causing Naruto's eye to twitch as they continue walking.

After some time Kirito begins chanting again but messing up.

"You have to learn with what the Eyes's mean first then match them with the affects with magic? That's how you memorize spells?", Leafa said to them?

"(Sigh) I never thought I be in a game and have to memorize words from a different language?", Kirito said sadly.

"Oh and just so you guys know, the higher rank spells have about 20 words", Leafa said causing both to start sweating?!

"Holy crap, I'll just stick to fighting then", Kirito said sadly which Leafa turns to them?

"Would you quick complaining?", Leafa asks but a symbol appears in front if her?

"Oh someone's messaging me? Sorry I have to get this", Leafa said to them.

"Sure", Kirito said.

"It's recon again? It's probably nothing but I'll check anyway?", Leafa said as she looks at the message.

"It says, "I was right, be careful B and S. that's it? What does that mean? Hmmmmmm-oh no...", Leafa said as her eyes widen and they start hearing multiple roars coming from behind them?!

"Daddy, I'm picking up multiple movements behind us!", Yui says from the pocket?

"Monsters?", Naruto said which she shakes her head.

"No, there players, 7 of them?", Yui said confusing them?

"7? This doesn't feel right, we better take cover?", Leafa says which Naruto rubs his chin.

"Lets move fast, there coming, and fast?", Naruto said as he pulls them into a a corner which he then starts chanting a few words as they appears as a wall.

"We can talk but we must be very quite, anything louder then a whisper and the spell shatters", Naruto said as they nod.

"They'll be coming into view soon", Yui said which they hear more ruses from the tunnel?

"What the? Is that a-", Naruto was stoped as the bat was suddenly graced out of midair by a man dressed in skeletons? The man proceeds to devour the bat shucking the three?! Leafa's eyes widen in horror as she suddenly jumps out of the wall?!

"Why dud you move?!", Kirito asks her confused.

"Kirito, run...", Naruto says as the man wearing a skeleton tilts his head watching them. Behind him two more walk in? One of them is dragging Gtacs by his shirt who then is lifted in the air by the one in the front.

"T-Thats them! P-Please let me go!", Gtacs says and before he could finish a spikes said rips through his chest causing him to turn into a red orb?

"RAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRRR!", the one in the front roars as as more arrive behind it?!

"Guys we can take them", Kirito says but Naruto shakes his head.

"Berserkers...", Naruto says the Berserkers stare at them?

Kirito was about to move until Naruto grabs his shoulder?!

"There's only 6?", Kirito said but Naruto shakes his head.

"We have a chance", Naruto said to him?

"To defeat them?", Kirito asks but Naruto shakes his head.

"No, to survive, I was told that they can fight multiple enemy's and hard to kill, SO RUN!", Naruto yelled as he turns abs begins running with the others two as all 6 Berserkers roar as they begin charging!

"Can't we hide?!", Kirito asks but Leafa shakes her head.

"There race specializes in tracking, its useless. If there's 6 we can't win?! They also specialize in close combat as well as having the strongest armor in ALfehim, there skeleton armor. I seen how they fought once, it was scary. They wouldn't go down but just kept fighting not even tired, being part of that race when in the game you follow rules or else they will annihilate you, they will throw you in a cell until they let you out", Leafa says to them as they begin the run across a bridge?

"Check out the lake?", Kirito said salt the light blue lake while Naruto looks to see there no longer behind them?

"Looks like we're gonna get away!", Kirito says smiling but suddenly from the lake multiple Berserkers jump out of it and in front if them and twelve?!

"Oh crap", Naruto said as he grits his teeth.

"This isn't good", Naruto said not liking this.

"Can't we jump in the water and swim around them-", Kirito was cut off by Leafa.

"They can go after us as well as there's high level monster in there, we'll be lunch", Leafa says to them.

"Then I guess the only option left is to fight", Kirito says taking his sword out as well as Naruto tajes out Zangetsu and his tomahawk.

"It's impossible, there's six of them, it can't be done", Leafa says as all six start walking towards them slowly.

"Leafa, I know you won't like this but stay out of this and back us up with healing magic", Naruto asks which she smiles and nods as she jumps back.

"Lets go!", Naruto yelled as they charge at the six which Kirito swings his blade at one which counters blocking it with it spiked sword as it pushes Kirito back!

Naruto swings his blade at a Berserkers head but it just ducks as it swings its left arm at Naruto who jumps back from it! But then the Berserker moves faster as it swings its sword at Naruto blocks with his sword but he's being forced down by pure strength alone?!

"What?!", Naruto thought but he rolls to the side as he throws the Tomahawk at the Berserker who moved his head which it hits its shoulder showing two HP bars?! The Berserker grabs the tomahawk and throws it in the ground as three of them move at Naruto and Kirito at the same time which they move fast but are struck a few times by there swords?!

"Guys stop! If we lose it means a couple of extra hours of flying?! Lets give up while we can!", Leafa yells at the two!

"Never...", Kirito said confusing Leafa.

"As long as I'm are alive, I won't allow anyone in my party die, I won't let that happen again", Kirito said while Naruto smiles.

"Well said", Naruto said smiling as he picks up his tomahawk both ready to keep fighting!

"RAWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRR!", They yell loudly causing the Berserkers to get ready as they charge them which Kirito swings as hard as he can at the Berserker in front of them which it swings its sword but it was broken by Kirito's sword strike which the Berserkers eyes widen as the blade heads for its face but it grabs the blade with its bare hands shocking Kirito who he suddenly receives a punch to the face sending him rolling back!

"RAHHHHHHH!", Naruto yells sending a barrage of attacks at three Berserkers who begin to go on the defensive in blocking but two if them move blocking both Naruto's strikes as the one in the middle delivers a kick to the face sending him back near Kirito as the two stand up?

"Kirito, use it!", Naruto yelled as Kirito nods confusing Leafa who then sees Kirito start chanting as black and red flames consume the two creating a red and black tornado causing the Berserkers to take a step back?!

"He's using illusion magic?! But all that's gonna do is make them look like giant monsters?!", Leafa said as from the tornado two beasts appear shocking everyone. One is "Ultimate Gleam Eyes" while the other is "Gleam Eyes" shocking everyone?!

"An illusion...", The leader said finally speaking as he grips his sword.

"Is that... Kirito and Menma...?", Leafa says shocked at this?!

"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRR!", the two yell creating a stream of wind pushing against them as the berserker leaders eyes widen in shock?!

"This isn't an illusion, what the hell's going on here?!", he thought as the two charge which all six Berserkers charge two!

Blue moves fast as it slams its hand through one Berserker not giving it time to attack which it turns into a brown orb. But the blue is slashed in the leg causing it to go to one knee but suddenly that one was grabbed by red which it proceeds to rip him apart?!

"RAGHHHHHH!", one berserker roars charging as it slams is spikes hammer into red's face causing it time move back but then it stops as it moves down devouring the Berserker?! Red then grabs two more as is slams them into the ground and stomps on the turning them two brown orbs?!

"This isn't right... I never expected something like this to happen, Gaara must know", the Berserker though as he's facing the two gleam eyes without fear. Which Red then grabs him lifting the Berserker in the air which it proceeds to opens it mouth about to devour him!

"Wait Naruto! Don't do it!", Leafa yelled while Red's eyes narrow as it lets the Berserker go who lands on his feet as he stares at the two gleam eyes in confusion which they turn back to Naruto and Kirito by black and red flames.

"Eheheheh... Very interesting technique you know. To become a solid illusion, I've never heard of it before so I will have to report to lord Gaara now", he said which he turns to Leafa.

"If your wondering who sent us, we were following the Salamanders bored so we killed them and then proceeded to follow and kill you which it didn't work...", he says as he started at the two?

"But I'll say this, they were talking about a hunt for three players, its odd they sent that much against you three but I can see why now. But I did interrogate the leader of that Salamander squad saying his orders came from the top, something about you guys interfering with the plan? I was also told there was a swarm of Salamamder troops heading up might be aiming for the world tree, idiots. That's all I know, now I must be going now", he says but Naruto stops him.

"Why are you telling us this?", Naruto asks him confused.

"Rule 6# if defeated in battle give them any information they ask for", he said which Naruto nods understanding.

"Hey those big ugly monsters that were tearing apart the Berserkers, were they you?", Leafa asks as Naruto shrugs?

"I have no clue, Kirito snaps not remembering anything in the heat of battle, I remember everything I did in that form but it was odd? I don't know what was happening?", Naruto said to her with a wondering look on his face?

"Whoa, scary", Leafa said not liking that form.

"Hmmmmmmmm... They taste like chicken, just needed BBQ sauce", Naruto says with a smile as he thinks of something which he then takes Leafa's hand and puts his mouth on it while making a "mmmmmmm" sound.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!", Leafa screams as she delivers a devastating kick to the nuts causing Naruto to fall to his knees!

"GOD DAMMIT! WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME! OW!", Naruto yells as Leafa slaps him in the face!

"Don't swear in front of a child!", Leafa says causing Naruto to hit the ground while Leafa stomps away.

"You had to bite her", Kirito says with a sigh as he walks away.

"Oh shut up, you were thinking the same thing", Naruto said as he stands up shakily.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER AND IM STILL THINKING IF IT SHOULD BE THREE OR FOUR SO WHAT DO YOU THINK I SHOULD DO? BUT EITHER WAY I NEED MORE REVIEWS OF WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 16

"It still hurts...", Naruto said with a red slap mark on his face...

"You deserved it uncle for biting her in the first place!", Yui said sitting on Leafa shoulder causing Naruto's eye too twitch at this. There now currently walking through a town which Zabuza told them about is the quickest way towards the world tree, asshole didn't mention that's where Berserkers usually like to travel through which they found out from some civilian as well as there's a safer path and faster one too which Zabuza didn't mention!

"Try that again and I'll cut you in half!", Leafa warned causing Naruto too start sweating.

Leafa then checks a store looking at a sword.

"Shouldn't you check the message from Recon?", Naruto asks her making her eyes widen!

"Oh, I totally forgot!", Leafa said checking her friends lost but Recon's not online.

"Recon's not online, maybe he's asleep?", Leafa says which Naruto nods.

"Ok, so why don't you log out and give him a call?", Kirito suggested which she nods.

"Yeah, I think I better check in with him. I'll only be gone a sec so wait for me here ok?", Leafa said which they nod.

"Yui, will you please keep an eye on my avatar?", Leafa said confusing the three?

"Yeah, I need to make sure your dad and uncle don't mess around with it while I'm out", Leafa said to her?!

"Copy that ma'am!", Yui said saluting while both Naruto and Kirito look down sadly.

"You've got to be kidding", the two say at the exact sane time which Leafa finds a chair and logs off after she looks at them one last time.

"Screw it!", Naruto said taking out a pen causing Yui to puff her cheeks out as she then pulls Naruto's ear but it was already to late as Naruto drew a mustache on her face and after some time she awakens and stands up straight?!

"We gave to hurry!", Leafa said suddenly confusing the two?!

"What do you mean by hurry?", Naruto asks her confused?

"Kirito, Menma, I have to leave", Leafa said confusing the two?

"What?", Naruto asks but age shakes her head?

"Sorry but I have to do this right away. If I had time to explain but believe me I would. But I can't, and I don't think I'll be coming back here either", Leafa said but they both stand up.

"Guess you'll have to explain to us on the way there, it will take awhile to get out of here since we can't fly?", Kirito said walking past them?

"That's enough time right?", Naruto said walking with Kirito both not mentioning about Leafa's mustache LOL!

"Yeah... Right?", Leafa says and they begins running to a gate which they run through into another bridge!

"Forty minutes from now in the valley of the butterfly's, the leaders of the Sylph's, and Cait Sith are gonna have a meeting!", Leafa said to them?!

"So if the Salamanders attack the two, what will they gain out of this?", Naruto asks her?

"For one they'll stop the alliance from happening, and if the Cait Sith find out there leader died because of Sylph turned traitor, they'd be pretty pissed wouldn't they", Leafa said.

"That won't end well", Naruto said which she nods.

"It's a good way to start a war between Sylph against and Cait Sith? It's also a good way to get rich, if you take out the leader of a territory, you get thirty percent of its money! You can invade its home town and for ten days and charge whatever taxes you want, they tried that against Assassins once with a small group and they were annihilated because if Zabuza, Haku, and two of Zabuza's strongest guards Nagato and Yahiko", Leafa said which Naruto nods.

"No wonder", Naruto says.

"Yeah, this isn't your problem Kirito, its a Sylph and Assassin problem! You don't have any reason to get involved and risk your life over it, we won't make or back alive! We'll probably have to start over from Slvain again? But this could work for you?", Leafa says stoping them?

"You want to get to the top of the world tree so, you might be better off working with the salamanders, if they can pull this off it can give them the power and resources they need to make an attempt at the world tree, and since your a spriggan, they might higher you as a mercenary like you too Menma. So if you want to kill me you could, I wouldn't hold it against you two...", Leafa looking down.

"Anything goes, you can kill you kill, if you want to steal you steal. A lot of people think like that, more than I care to know and in a way, I get it. Even I used to think like that", Kirito said walking towards Leafa who has her eyes closed.

"But none of its true, in the virtual world, there's things you have to protect because its a virtual world. Someone special taught me that... If you give into your impulses here, its gonna change who you are in the real world. The player and the character are one in the same, Leafa. Your a good person, and I want to be your friend. So it doesn't matter what the reason is, there's no way in hell Id ever attack a friend for my own benefits. I couldn't live with myself", Kirito said causing Leafa to open her eyes surprised at this.

"Kirito... I...-", Leafa was cut off as Naruto ruffles her hair.

"I've already lost so much when I was a kid... Friends is something that I would never give up... Without them... I don't have any idea what I would have become?", Naruto said with a smile which tears form in Leafa's eyes as she puts both hands in her chest.

"Thank you", Leafa said.

"Oh sorr-ow!", Kirito was whacked upside the head by Naruto.

"Don't apologize, we said the right thing", Naruto says to him and his eyes widen.

"Crap, we better start running!", Naruto said looking at the end if the bridge.

"Yui, lead the way", Kirito asks as Yui appears from his pocket.

"You got it daddy!", Yui said to him.

"Leafa give me your hand!", Kirito says as he and Naruto takes Leafa's hands surprising her.

"Ok but-", Leafa was cut off by Kirito?!

"Come on!", Kirito says age both move at too speed with a screaming Leafa hanging from the hands as there moving fast which monsters appear in front of them?!

"Monsters!", Leafa says as Naruto's eyes narrow as they speed up?! They pass through the monsters not giving them time to counter?!

"Exit!", Naruto yelled spotting it as they head straight for it full speed as they run though it and are now running off a cliff?!

By that time the three activated there wings while they turn to see the monsters falling off the cliff?

"Idiots-whoa!", Naruto said almost loosing his balance.

"Are you two trying to kill me?", Leafa asks as Naruto shrugs?

"Is that a trick question?", Naruto asks her which her eyes widen causing them to turn to look at the giant tree?!

"Uh, wait a second. Do you even know where this meetings happening?", Kirito asks as she nods.

"Yeah, I'll check", Leafa says as she checks the map and points north-west.

"North-west, inside that mountain", Leafa said to them.

"How much time left?", Naruto asks her?

"20 minutes?", Leafa said which there eyes narrow!

"Faster!", Naruto said as they increase there speed while Naruto is trying his hardest keeping steady?!

TIME SKIP SOME TIME LATER

ALFHEIM, NEUTRAL TERRITORY, BUTTERFLY VALLEY

"I wish we could go faster, cause at this rte we can't make it before the Salamanders!", Kirito said as Naruto nods agreeing with him!

"I know, even if we can warn them it doesn't mean we could get the commanders out in time. We might just end up dieing with them in battle", Leafa says to them...

"I guy player readings! 123 of them flying in formation! From what I can tell, it could be the Salamanders attack squad!", Yui says causing Naruto's eyes to widen seeing a lot of Salamanders below them and far away?!

"There are 14 more players on the plateau! Most likely there the diplomatically from the Sylph, and Cait Sith,! The two groups of players will make contact in 50 seconds!", Yui said to them.

"We didn't make it after all... Thanks for trying guys but this is far enough, I'm gonna try and save Sakuya! Get out of her and head for the world tree! We didn't get to hang out for long but it was fun! Hope we meet again someday", Leafa said and smiles while Naruto's eyes shows anger!

As this was happening the two leaders of the groups are standing to see all the Salamaders as one tells the soldiers to get ready too attack.

"No...-", Naruto stops completely as his eyes become the rinnegan and they narrow.

"More war huh... (Sigh) I'll stop this... And fast", Naruto said in a different voice confusing them as well Yui's eyes widen as Naruto looks at Yui with a smile?

"You aren't uncle?", Yui said causing there eyes to widen as Naruto chuckles as faster then the three could move Naruto went at top speed five times faster then they could move as Naruto crashes down into the ground fast shocking everyone as a dust cloud forms?!

"Huh, it's gonna take time to get used to this body?", Naruto said standing up in the cloud of smoke?!

"So your Salamanders huh... Stand down now, before I annihilate all of you!", Naruto yelled loudly at them confusing them while some laugh.

"Sakuya!", Leafa says landing next to Kirito?!

"Leafa, w-what are you doing here?", Sakuya says confused seeing her while Alicia is looking at them in surprise?

"It's too complicated to get into now, but you see that guy out there. Believe it or not, the faits of our races depend on his next move", Leafa said to them?

"You have got to be kidding", Sakuya said while Naruto laughs a little at that comment.

"Where's the commander?", Naruto yelled as they move apart letting Eugene through...

"What the hell is an assassin like you doing here? I'm gonna kill you no matter what your answer is but-", Eugene was cut off by Naruto suddenly in front if him causing his eyes to widen.

"Sorry, but I don't really like to fight cause it causes more pain", Naruto said which Eugene takes his sword out?!

"Shut up!", Eugene yelled which Naruto eyes narrowed as he swings his sword which Naruto caught with his left hand easily causing his eyes to widen in chock?! Naruto then makes a hand sign with his right hand.

"Edo Tensei!", Naruto said as three coffins appear in midair as Kirito's eyes widen in complete shock as the coffins open showing the two reapers as well as Sentinel Reaper with wings?! There eyes glow brightly as they step out of them and the life gauges appear causing the Salamaders too start sweating including the shocked Eugene?!

"If you do not surrender, I will annihilate you all...", Naruto said to the shocked Eugene, Naruto then begins to grip the sword more as it starts to crack causing his eyes to widen in shock?!

"Now, surrender!", Naruto demanded as all three monsters roar while taking there weapons out as Eugene sighs knowing there backed into a corner from this player?

"Fine... We surrender, I remember seeing that boss once when I was in SAO... It was killed bye-wait a second your-", the completely shocked Eugene was stopped by Naruto making a "SHH" sound with his right hand to his mouth as he glances at the others which he nods.

"I understand, MEN, STAMD DOWN!", Eugene yelled knowing that they would be killed easily!

"Good, now lets talk", Naruto said as the coffins trap the monsters within them again.

TIME SKIP

"So that's it huh?", Naruto asked as Eugene nods. There all currently standing at the table.

"Yes... The last thing me and our leader wants is to go too war. We'll withdraw for now, but I'm gonna be looking forward to fighting you", Eugene said as Naruto nods extending his hand.

"I agree", Naruto said as they shake hands and his eyes turn back to normal?

"Huh? What just happened?", Naruto said as he turns to see Eugene flying away.

"What the fuck did I miss?", Naruto says confused.

"Now excuse me but can either of you three explain what's going on?", Sakuya asks as Naruto nods.

SUNDOWN

"I see, I could tell there was something off about Sigurd's attitude recently. He seemed so irritated?", Sakuya says to them.

"You got that right, he's a total ass", Naruto said ringer which she nods.

"Irritated? About what?", Leafa asks confused?

"My guess, he was dissatisfied about the state of things, that in terms of power, he couldn't except we have fallen behind the Salamanders. Power is very important to a man like Sigurd, and not just for his ability's and character stats, but also as a player. He craves power", Sakuya says to them.

"Yeah but even so why would he turn spy for the Salamamders?", Leafa asks her confused?

"It must have something to so with the five point O update that's going to be released soon. I heard a roomer that they will be putting in a reincarnation system, I'm sure he was made an offer. Bring me the head of your leader and I'll reincarnate you as a Salamander", Sakuya says to them.

"What now?", Naruto said as she had a determined look in her eyes?

"Rue. Have you raised your dark magic skill yet?", Sakuya asks ringer friend behind her which she smiles nodding.

"Open a moon light mirror to Sigurd", Sakuya says which she nods and after some time it connects to Sigurd.

"Sigurd", Sakuya said causing Sigurd to stumble a little.

"S-Sakuya?!", Sigurd says shocked seeing her.

"Nice to see you too? Unfortunately I'm still alive", Sakuya says to him smiling.

"How-I-I mean how was the meeting?", Sigurd asks her?

"It went very well, there's still the matter of sighing the treaty", Sakuya said causing Sigurd to become speechless as Naruto walks and stops next to Sakuya causing his eyes to widen in complete shock?!

"So why was general Eugene at the meeting? Also he sends his regards you asshole", Naruto said to him which his eyes widen in shock also seeing Leafa and Kirito too.

"So that's it! Those idiot lizards! Well? It's your move now Sakuya, are you going to fine me? Or maybe you want to take away my command? If so, remember that without me running your military your rule won't last very wrong", Sigurd said which Naruto whispers something in her ear causing her to smirk confusing Sigurd?

"Actually Naruto was thinking of granting your request you made them, since you can't stand being a Slyph, your free to go", Sakuya said causing his eyes to widen in shock?!

"Wait what?!", Sigurd asks as a message appears in front of him?!

"Hold on are you crazy?! Your banishing me!", Sigurd yells.

"I'm letting you live to wander the neutral territory as a renegade, with any luck you'll fine something there that will occupy your precious time", Sakuya says to him as Sigurd becomes pissed!

"You bit-", Sigurd was cut off as he disappears which Alicia puts the sphere down.

"Sakuya?", Leafa asks as she turns to her?

"Thank you for saving us Leafa, you have no idea how grateful I am having you", Leafa said to her.

"I didn't do anything, if you wanted to thank someone, thank Menma", Leafa said pointing at him.

"Leafa's right, whoever you are you have my thanks", Sakuya said which Naruto smiles.

"Hey handsome, how did you do all that stuff? Those monsters were from SAO if I'm right?", Alicia asks Naruto who blinks.

"What are you talking about? I blanked out when I came here and when I finally come too I see Eugene flying away with his Salamanders?", Naruto said confused?

"Of god you did that without knowing? Your insane?", Sakuya said to him.

"Well I won't deny the insane part since I usually do very unorthodox plans", Naruto said to her which Alicia walks towards him?

"You know for someone who dies crazy things your pretty strong, you caught Eugene ms sword barehanded!", Alicia says making him blink in surprise?

"I did?", Naruto said as she then wraps her arms around Naruto's left arm.

"Your like the NVP of Assassins, are you there secret weapon", Alicia asked as Naruto shakes his head.

"Nope", Naruto says with a smile as she laughs and proceeds to touch her breasts against Naruto's left arm causing him to blush?!

"I like the wondering type, have you ever thought about being a merc fan Cait Sith? You get three meals a day plus snacks and a nap?", Alicia asks as Sakuya then wraps her arms around Naruto's right arm with her breasts against his right arm causing him to blush now!

"So Menma, I was thinking how about we get to know each other a little better? I know a cute pub in Sylvain, my treat?", Sakuya asks as Naruto blushes madly.

"Oh come one Sakuya, that's not fair! Your totally seducing him with those things?", Alicia asks getting closer to Naruto?!

"I'm seducing him? If you were any closer to him he'd be wearing you!", Sakuya says while Naruto laughs at this.

"Man, I must be one hell of a lucky guy even if I have no fucking clue at what I even did?!", Naruto said chuckling but it ends when Sakuya asks one question...

"By the way Leafa, what is with that mustache drawn in your face?", Sakuya asks causing everyone to look at her while some try to contain laughter at her finally noticing it?

"Huh?", Leafa said as he clicks on menu and presses mirror which she then sees herself having a mustache... From that they see Leafa becoming red as a tic mark appears on her head as well as showing a scary aura.

"He did it!", Kirito said pointing at Naruto scared as Naruto tajes a few steps back which both girls let go of Naruto.

"N-Now Leafa, calm down. It was just a joke", Naruto said as she walks towards Naruto...

"Cait Sith, Sylph's, and Salamanders saw it... I knew they were laughing at something because of you... IM THE LAUGHING STOCK OF ALL OF THEM!", Leafa yells as she tackles Naruto.

"KIRITO PLEASE HELP ME, SHE'S TRYING TO TEAR MY EYES OUT! DAMMIT, SHE'S TRYING TO CASTRATE ME WITH ZANGETSU!", Naruto yells in agony while everyone is looking away in horror at the brutality?!

LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 17

"Amazing", Leafa said smiling at the view.

ALFHEIM, NEUTRAL TERRITORY CENTRAL CAPITAL, ARUN

"So this is the capital huh?", Naruto said as he looks at the tree.

"It's amazing", Kirito said as she nods.

"I know isn't it? Welcome to Arun, its the center of Al-", Leafa was cut off as Naruto passes her not caring.

"I wasn't done yet explaining!", Leafa said which Naruto turns to her.

"Don't care", Naruto said to her and they suddenly hear some gong?

[Attention Players, the server will be down today. January 22 from 4:00 am to 3:00 pm. For schedule maintenance. We ask that all players please log out no later then 10 minutes before shut down. Repeat] it said repeating as Leafa nods.

"I guess that dies it for use today, lets go find an in and log out", Leafa said to them.

"Sure, got enough money?", Naruto asked her?

"Not my fault you guys have all your money to Sakuya", Leafa says which they chuckles.

"You dad and uncle are financially challenged, do you know if there's a cheap inn anywhere?", Leafa asked Yui who blinks in surprise?

"Um, there's one there which is super cheap", Yui said pointing to one building.

"Great, super cheap yay", Leafa said sweat dropping.

"Lets go", Kirito said which Naruto nods.

"Hey, wait for me!", Leafa said as she runs after them!

TIME SKIP DAY

"And that's it...", Naruto finished telling his truck which is parked outside the garage in the side if the house as he is currently washing his face in water to wake himself up as he then wipes his face with a towel, the door opens which Naruto turns to her.

"Hey Suguha, morning", Naruto said to her which Suguha walks out of the room rubbing her eyes.

"Morning", Suguha said as she looks at Naruto tired as she then turns to his truck he got?

"Naruto...", Suguha said to him as age wals towards him?

"When did you get to bed?", Naruto asked her?

"Around 4 I think?", Suguha said as Naruto stares at her.

"Shouldn't be staying up that late, what were you doing?", Naruto asks her as he glances at her which she looks away.

"Nothing just doodling online", Suguha said as he sighs.

"Be careful, you can get sucked into it very quickly in computer games or something?", Naruto said as Suguha is now staring at Naruto?

"Suguha. Turn around", Naruto asks her confusing Suguha?

"Why would I?", Suguha asks him confused.

"Just do it", Naruto said her smiling as she turns around.

"Ok...", Suguha said as she turns around unknown Naruto gets a cup of water as he stands up which he then pulls Suguha on the back of her shirt dumbing the cold water down it which Suguha instantly blushes and shudders as she screams as she turns around to go hit Naruto but she trips and falls forward which she proceeds to fall on top of Naruto?!

"Uhhhhh...", Naruto said blushing as well as Suguha who's on top of him?!

"S-Sorry!", Suguha said stuttering as she gets off of Naruto fast as he stands up blushing both not making eye contact...

TIME SKIP 10 MINUTES LATER

Both are standing next to each other making food while Suguha has her cheeks puffed out.

"To make up for that water gag you pulled, you owe me one green tea raspberry parfait", Suguha said as Naruto chuckles while cutting the tomato.

"Don't be like that, you were blushing", Naruto said but stops as she glares at him causing Naruto to sweat...

"Actually... I was thinking of taking you with me to see Kirito at the hospital", Naruto said surprising her.

"Ok...", Suguha said which Naruto smiles at her.

"Lets eat I'm starving", Suguha says as she goes to eat.

TIME SKIP TIME TO LEAVE

Both get inside Naruto's truck as he shuts the door.

"Now lets leave", Naruto said as he pulls out of the driveway but then the radio starts acting up drawing there attention?

"Is something wrong with the radio?", Suguha asks as Naruto shrugs as he tries to turn it but its not working?

"What the?", Naruto says as the radio changes to a love song WTF?!

"Oh crap", Naruto said as it starts playing as he starts hitting the radio but every time he hits it it just changes.

[its me and you against the world]

Suguha is now blushing redder then a tomato.

"Seriously!", Naruto yelled blushing as the radio wont turn off leaving a blushing Naruto and Suguha the while ride to the hospital.

1 HOUR LATER

They have been currently driving while love sings have been playing non stop. The stupid traffic made it a problem.

"So there cramming people from SAO into a school? If you ask me, that's a orrery good deal but it sucks there cramming you guys together like that", Suguha said as Naruto shrugs.

"My god father is going to be the principal of the school so it isn't half bad and also we're almost there", Naruto said as they finally arrive which the radio finally turns off?!

"Stupid radio", they say at the same time which they look at each other and laugh at this while Naruto pulls up to the hospital.

As they get out they notice the truck is a different color as well as a different license plate?

"Uhhhh-", Suguha was cut off as Naruto takes her hand.

"It uhhhhh... Changed color because I set it too", Naruto said to her confusing Suguha which they head for the hospital.

"It was made to do that!", Naruto said as he notices a few cops looking at the truck but shake there heads not thinking its the wanted car that destroyed the assholes car.

TIME SKIP

They finally get out of the elevator as there wearing ID's and stop at Asuna's door.

"Asuna Yuuki? She used her real life name for her avatar. That's bit something a kit of people do?", Suguha said which Naruto shrugs.

"I did it, never had a problem except people trying to kill me cause if my father within SAO", Naruto says to her which they enter.

"This is Asuna, I could give a introduction but I'll leave that to Kazuto later, hmmm, he must be talking to Agil or Klein about something?", Naruto said as he shrugs and both hear the door open which they turn to see Kazuto entering surprised?

"Oh... You guys got here before me", Kazuto said to them as Naruto nods as he takes off his coat. His cost is the same as in the game which he got it made for him, he doesn't mind the stares at all.

Suguha goes to the sink to get fresh water for the vase which she does and as age looks back she finds Kazuto sitting down next to Asuna while holding her hand.

Suguha is watching the while time as he hand skip which she drops the vase but before it hits the ground, Naruto caught it surprising her?

"Don't get down, ok", Naruto says to her with a smile which she just looks at them sadly.

TIME SKIP HOURS LATER WITHIN GAME.

"You ok Leafa?", Naruto said as he appears in the room? When Leafa looks at Naruto his eyes widen seeing she's crying.

"What happened?", Naruto asks her as he sits next to her?

"I'm not ok at all... I just, I just, I just got my heart broken (sniff) I, I'm sorry... I don't know why I'm telling you this. We just met, and I know its not cool for players to drag there real life problems into the game (sniff)", Leafa says crying but then Naruto ruffles her hair surprising her?

"You know, Kirito said to me once that even in the game or in the real world. We can still share our feelings... I'll tell you this, your in pain let your friends know, if your scared let them know, if your angry let them know, that's how bonds can be made...", Naruto said as she then proceeds to hold onto Naruto's arm crying...

"I'm I'm love with my brother...and that's something I could never tell anyone about until now...", Leafa said crying as Naruto's eyes widen a split second.

"Suguha?!", Naruto thought completely shocked now finally pieces together why she looks familiar and acts.

"It's ok... Love is a very complicated thing. It comes in many ways... But you can't erase love because it can never die. Only change to someone else", Naruto said as she wipes her tears away.

"You know you're very sweet Menma", Leafa says surprising him as they hear a bell.

"I was?", Naruto said which she chuckles and gives a light punch to Naruto's shoulder as he laughs.

10 MINUTES LATER

"There's tons of people here", Leafa said amazed.

"It is the center of ALFheim after all", Naruto says as he passes a group of assassins which they nod to each other.

Naruto then notices Leafa looking at a couple then looks at Kirito with a light blush?

"This won't end easy", Naruto thought sadly as they walk up the steps to find a larger city above which is connected to the world tree?!

"There it is... The world tree...", Kirito said.

"Yeah and it looks even more amazing up close doesn't it?", Leafa said to them?

"Isn't there supposed to be a city at the top and who else lives there?", Naruto asks her?

"Oberon the fairy king lives there. Along with the Alf the fairies of light and they say that the first race to get to the top and see the king will become an Alf", Leafa says to them.

The trunk is off limits isn't it?", Naruto asked as she nods.

"If you just fly straight up, the flight limit of your wings would expire before you could even get half way", Leafa says to them.

"Piggy backing worked for a couple of players", Kirito said which she smiles.

"Yeah I heard about that, they could only make it to the lowest branches before failing. The GM's freaked out and fixed it so no one can ever do it again. Know what they did, they put a barrier up there just above the clouds", Leafa said which Naruto nods.

"Interesting, alright then lets head to the base of the trunk", Kirito says as he begins walking.

"Right behind you", Leafa said as ages following him which after some time they made it the the higher part of the buildings as there now higher.

"Once we past though that gate we're in the worlds heart. The central district of Arun", Leafa says as they finally pass through the gate Yui comes out of her pocket.

"Huh?!", Yui said gaining there attention?

"What Yui, is something wrong?", Kirito asks confused?

"Mommy...", Yui said shocking them?!

"It's mommy, she's hear!", Yui says to them as Kirito's eyes widen as they look at the tree!

"Are you sure?!", Kirito asks her?

"Yes I'm positive, I scanned again and its mommy's player ID. Her coordinates are, above us in the tree!", Yui said pointing up high which he grits his teeth as his wings appear which he flys up high?!

"Kirito you idiot!", Naruto yelled after him but he's not listening?!

"Damn that idiot?", Naruto said angrily as he grits his teeth at his foolishness and he flys too!

"Wait!", Leafa yelled as she also does it following them!

"Damn that idiot-KIRITO STOP, THE BARRIER!", Naruto yelled as he then crashes into it and begins to fall back to them but he just extends his wings charging again and once he fails a second time Leafa grabs his arm.

"Stop it Kirito! It's impossible!", Naruto yelled at him as he helps Leafa!

"Kirito, lets turn back", Naruto says to him as he looks at the tree?

"She's hear. I can sense it", Naruto says.

"I have a plan", Kirito says not listening.

"I need to know where the gate that will let me go inside the world tree", Kirito said audit using them?!

"Well, the gates are at the doom at the base if the tree but...-your not thinking about going in there! The biggest race parties couldn't even get through! The while thing is protected by guardians!", Leafa yelled!

"It doesn't matter, I have to try", Kirito said as he looks at the tree and takes Leafa's hand.

"It's ok, thank you for everything. I'll be going with Naruto from here on-", Kirito was cut off by Naruto.

"Kirito, we aren't leaving her behind. We're a team and we won't just leave her", Naruto said to Kirito surprising him.

"Leafa, go after him. I need to send a message", Naruto said surprising her which she nods as she flys down.

Naruto clicks on his menu and presses friends which he writes a message.

[Zabuza, I'm at the center of the world tree, Arun. I need you to know where the Berserkers territory is now?]

Naruto sends the message as he then heard it... A dragon roar? Naruto looks to the left of the south-easy to see a desert? A barren waste land... But what's in view, only a little is a giant cage.

"I found you, Predaking...", Naruto says to himself as he then looks down and his eyes widen seeing that Leafa entered?!

"Shit!", Naruto thought as he then goes full speed straight down!

"Dammit! I should have not key him go!", Naruto thought as when he finally gets there he finds Leafa hugging him from behind?!

"Kirito, don't tell me your doing it again?!", Naruto says to him shocked?!

"You can do this all by yourself Kirito", Leafa says to him!

"Please just stop... Go back to how you were... I... I just... You mean so much to me...", Leafa says causing his eyes to widen which they look down sadly.

"Leafa...", Kirito says as he touches her hand.

"Sorry... If I don't get up there, nothing will end... Nothing will begin, I have too see her again. Just once, I have to see Asuna", Kirito said causing Naruto and Leafa's eyes to widen.

"Kirito... You idiot!", Naruto said confusing him?

"What... What did you just say?", Leafa asks?

"Her name is Asuna... She's the one ice been looking for...", Kirito says as Leafa lets go which she looks at Menma to see his face changing to Naruto as his hidden on his menu disappears?!

"But then... Then your... Oh my god...", Leafa said holding her mouth...

"I didn't want you to find out yet Suguha...", Naruto said causing Kirito's eyes to widen as tears appear in her eyes.

"Suguha?", Kirito asks shocked?!

"I can't believe it... It's not fair, no...", Suguha said as she clicks menu and before they could stop her she logged off.

"Dammit", Naruto said as he also logs off!

REAL WORLD

Naruto's eyes open instantly as he jumps out of bed and heads for the door which he opens it to find Kazuto at her door which its opened all the way showing ages crying.

"I... I... I... I betrayed the feelings I had! I betrayed the love I felt... For you. When I met Kazuto I thought finally, I could give up on all these feelings I had for you. Oh what the hell, I already had! But, but now I...", Suguha said crying which Kazuto smiles sadly at her.

"Love... Me and you, we're", Kazuto was cut off by Suguha.

"No we're not...", Suguha said confusing him.

"I said no we're not! I know your bit really my brother and I'm not your sister", Suguha said shocking him.

"I've known all along! For the last two years anyway... That's why you quit kendo isn't it? And why you started avoiding me! It's because you knew the while time didn't you! You pushed me away because I'm not your real sister didn't you! You did, well if that's how it is why do you care about me now?!", Suguha yelled crying while Kirito is shocked not being able to say anything while Naruto is leaning against the wall listening.

"I just... I was so... Happy you came back from SAO. I was happy because you were being nice to me again... Just like when we were little, it felt like you were finally giving me a chance. That's what I thought... But now, if this is how it is I wish you had kept being a jerk to me... If you had... I wouldn't had realized how I felt about you... I wouldn't have felt sad and jealous when I found about her... But then I wouldn't have tried forgetting about you and falling in love with Kirito instead!", Suguha yells loudly as Kirito looks to the other side sad while surprising Suguha?

"I'm sorry...", Kirito says as and looks away then down sniffing.

"Go on... Leave be alone", Suguha says as she slams the door which she begins crying more while Kirito leave against the door she then skids down against it.

"Suguha...", Kirito says and hears footsteps which he looks to see Naruto looking at him sadly.

"I'll talk to her... It's my fault, I faking out the day she was crying which was today... Kirito... Give me time...", Naruto says as he stands up as Naruto touches the door knob as he opens it?! Naruto opens the door surprising Suguha?

"What are thy doing?", Suguha asks as tears are falling from her eyes as Naruto shuts the door...

"Your in pain... I'm sorry that I should have tried to tell you today when you were crying... But I'm sorry that I couldn't have done anything... You know, when I talked to Kirito about it I instantly understood", Naruto says as he sits on her bed.

"It's not because he didn't feel like he belonged... He didn't think he didn't belong any where... I understand that feeling when my mother died... It's hard isn't it... The pain of loneliness... When I was in SAO... I shut myself out from everyone... I just wanted to be alone but that was when I met one man... Sasuke Uchiha... He taught he a lot of what it meant about friends and friendship... He died because of me and my stupidity... But that was when I started putting a team together, Kazuto... I wanted him to be apart if my guild. The warriors of hope... I once told him to forget about Asuna, she would die if she continued to fight he would know pain... I didn't want him to go through that pain... There's one thing I noticed about SAO... It reflects your true personality, you can become who you want to be in it... I became the one who inspired the hope to live in people. I decided I would kill my father which I did but...", Naruto said as his hands go to his eyes as tears fall down his eyes.

"Truly... Everyone I saw as a friend. The ones that died... I was crying on the inside, the day Asuna died was the final blow that have me the strength to fight even if I died... You see why I'm telling you this... Bonds... Sasuke taught me that... He died to protect me from that boss which used needles... I was such an idiot back then... All I want is to stop this... I want to protect my friends while I be with the ones I love...", Naruto says as he wipes his tears.

"You see. I formed a bind with you...", Naruto says to them as he looks at the shocked Suguha.

"All I want was to protect the ones I care for... That's all I wanted, and all I needed to keep on living. I care for you Suguha, and it hurts me truly to see such a beautiful girl cry her heart out", Naruto said as he then hugs her as she holds into Naruto even more.

"I won't be with you and Kirito yet. I'm must go the Berserkers territory now", Naruto said shocking her.

"Are you crazy, you can't go there alone?!", Suguha says while Naruto smiles at her.

"I know... You see... All my life I felt like half of me wasn't part of this world... I can feel it now, its a pulse that gives me power... The power to keep on fighting", Naruto said to her making her eyes widen as Naruto stands up.

"I must go now", Naruto said as he was about to go to the door, Suguha grabs his arm?

"Please... Be careful...", Suguha said as she moves up abs his eyes widen completely as her lips touch Naruto's shocking him but all he does is deepen the kiss which after some time they separate.

"Watch Kazuto for me... Once I'm done there, backup will arrive", Naruto says to her as he smiles at her while he wipes her tears away.

"I'll be going now", Naruto says which he turns as he opens the door seeing Kirito standing.

"I'll be coming once I get the backup", Naruto says as he nods as Naruto walks past him.

GAME

As Naruto appears. His eyes widen in shock as he's now in a desert?!

"Naruto?", someone says confused as Naruto turns seeing Zabuza, Haku, Nagato, and Yahiko?!

"Where are we?", Naruto asked as Zabuza runs to the top of the hill of sand as he ducks.

"Shit... I wasn't planning this to happen so soon?", Zabuza said as they join Zabuza and there eyes widen seeing a entire castle?! There's groups of Berserks everywhere?!

"The central command if Berserker territory. Sooner or later, they'll notice we're here", Zabuza said as they look at Naruto?

"Some how we were all teleported here? But look...", Zabuza said as he gives a nod which Naruto turns to see a giant cage next to the castle with tons of dragons within it?!

"Guess we better get going", Naruto says completely serious.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 18

They are currently within the castle as there now moving around without making a sound. There within a the walks.

"You guys didn't have to come, I just needed to know where it is. You could have left!", Naruro says but he shushes his head.

"I want to take the head of Gaara to prove I'm the strongest so stop talking, We're almost there,", Zabuza said very quietly making Naruto grit his teeth at his attitude! There making there way to the throne room.

"Odd? I thought that there would be more gu-", Naruto stops as he hears something a puts his head against the wall?

Suddenly a hand bursts through it causing there eyes to widen as they grab Naruto' and throws him out against another wall as he stages up to find he's now looking at a lot of them?! From the wall Zabuza bursts out as well as the others to find there at the door to the throne room which is guarded by tons of Berserkers?!

"Shit", Zabuza says as one roars?! Zabuza grabs his giant blade as the others take out there weapons and charge! With one swing Zabuza's blade slams into one of the Berserkers causing him to slam into another which they hit the wall causing it to crack?!

"Attack!", Zabuza roars loudly as they charge!

"Rahhhhh!", Naruto roars as he slams his tomahawk into a berserker who blocks with his arm while Naruto slashes down on his chest which it hits but another kicks Naruto sending him rolling while Yahiko and Nagato are back to back!

"Dammit! We're out numbered, Zabuza, we need to retreat!", Naruto yelled as he sees Zabuza taking four on at the same time?!

"Haku!", Naruto yelled looking around?

His eyes eyes widens Haku corned by 5 Berserkers?!

"Haku!", Naruto yelled as he charges to Haku while he dodges the Berserkers attacks! Naruto rolls past them as he now stands next Haku.

"You and Zabuza need to leave otherwise you will die!", Naruto said but he shakes his head?!

"I ain't leave without master Zabuza", Haku says angering Naruto at his words!

"Weak!", the berserker in charge of them says as he charges at Zabuza while taking out a large blade like Zabuza's with spikes?!

"Die!", he roars as he slashes down as the Berserkers move Zabuza's blade then slashes down which it connects with Zabuza's blade creating a large clang sound which Zabuza goes for a swing but one Berserker slashes his back causing his eyes to widen as he was stopped!

"Die!", he roared as he thrusts his blade forward at Zabuza who had wide eyes?!

"No!", Zabuza thought as everything goes slow motion! Someone moves in front if Zabuza causing his eyes to widen!

Which everyone stops fighting as they then turn?

"Oh no...", Naruto said with wide eyes find Haku in front of Zabuza with the Berserkers sword through her?!

"Don't tell me...", Nagato said shocked as Zabuza's eyes widen! The sword is inches away from him while Haku is holding into the blade?!

"Za...bu...za...", Haku said weakly as she grips on the blade shocking the berserker as well as the others as they watch?!

"So, ahahahaha, in not dead!", Zabuza says while Berserker stares at Haku's lifeless eyes.

"Why isn't she disappearing?", he said confused while his eyes widen?!

"Wait a second... This boy through himself in front of my attack, he saved your worthless life at the cost of his own... I understand now, you were one of those people who were still wearing the helmets when you could have logged off, I heard about this, your helmet must have malfunctioned and now you still can die in this... I don't understand fully but this boys dead in the real world too", he said to Zabuza who chuckles causing his eyes to narrow!

"Well done Haku, rahhhhhhhh!", Zabuza yells pulling his blade back?

"He's planning on slashing through the boy to hit me?! He's insane!", he thought!

"I knew I found a treasure when I found you boy! You not only given me my life but his as well!", Zabuza yelled as his blade glows brightly! Zabuza swings full force at Haku and the berserker but before it could hit someone stops it?! All the berserkers are shocked as well as the Nagato, Yahiko, she Zabuza?! The one who blocked it was Naruto?!

"What are you doing?!", Zabuza said but notices the look in Naruto's eyes, the anger and disappointment. As this is happening the Berserker lays the boy down while closing his eyes.

"Why you little!", Zabuza yells swinging his blade but but catches it with one hand causing his eyes to widen?!

"Your swings have gotten slow?", Naruto said as he pushes Zabuza back?! Zabuza goes to swing again but Naruto dodges it as he then punches Zabuza in the face seeding him to the ground?!

"What?! Why can't I keep up with him?!", Zabuza thought angrily as he charges at Naruto again while yelling but all he does was slam his left fist into Zabuza's face causing him to stumble while Naruto charges fast as he delivers a round house kick to Zabuza's face causing him to spin while he skids back?!

"Compared to the time I met you, you were far stronger. As well as you were focused on someone else when you were fighting", Naruto said to him angering Zabuza!

"I'll split you in half! Raghhhhhhhhh!", Zabuza yells running at Naruto who dodges Zabuza's slash coming down and holds his sword to his neck!

"You have no idea what real strength is? The only thing you had is gone now as well as the strength coming from that is gone too", Naruto said as Zabuza turns to Naruto who pulls his sword back?

"Zabuza, you and Haku were together for years doesn't that mean anything!", Naruto yelled at Zabuza who turns back to the leader Berserker who killed Haku.

"You don't understand this world. I nearly used him just as Kayaba used us. Now its over, his usefulness is at an end. The loss of his strength and skill yes, that means something to me but the boy, nothing", Zabuza said causing Naruto to grit his teeth!

"Your the one I hate the most! Far more then that asshole Sugou! You ungrateful, after everything he did for you, Haku lover for you!", Naruto yelled as words from what Haku said to him echo through his mind!

(Is someone who is precious to you?)

"You were the most important thing in the world to him!", Naruto yelled while the Berserkers are silent not saying a word...

(For me, there is only one person who matters, master Zabuza, and my purpose is to protect and serve him, and that purpose is what gives me strength)

NARUTO THEME SADNESS AND SORROW

"And he meant nothing to you, nothing at all!", Naruto yelled while Nagato and Yahiko are silent.

(The way of an Assassin is very difficult for me)

"While he was sacrificing everything for you! You never felt anything at all for him!", Naruto yelled while Zabuza is looking down.

(I'll do anything to see that his dream is fulfilled, even become an Assassin or a killer)

"And I were to get even stronger... Does that mean, I'll become as cold hearted as you are! He three his life away, and for what! Your dream to become the strongest!", Naruto yelled as tears begin coming down his eyes?!

(I only want to make his dream come true, that is my dream)

"You never let him have a dream of his own... But he didn't care...", Naruto says to Zabuza who's unmoving.

(I was happy)

"And you just toss him aside like he was nothing, a broken tool. Man that's so wrong, so wrong!", Naruto said at Zabuza who just hears him out not moving an inch.

"You talk to much...", Zabuza said which Naruto looks directly at him and everyone's eyes widen as droplets of tears hit the ground under Zabuza who then looks up?

"Your words cut deep, deeper then any blade. While he fought you, his heart was breaking in too. You see, Haku was always to soft and too kind. He felt pain and sorrow, now curse him I do too! And something else, I fell content that this is the way it ends", Zabuza said as he takes off his bandages off his mouth confusing them?

"Well cat got your tongue? Are you all surprised that I'm human? Even killers are human, no matter his hard we try to escape that simple fact, we always fail... At least I have...", Zabuza says as he then picks up Haku's sword.

THEME END

Images of Haku appear on his mind as he then grips the weapons as pure rage appears in his eyes?!

"Berserkers!", the one in the middle yelled as the others move in front of the Berserker!

"Is he insane?-", the berserker was cut off as faster then any of them could react Zabuza slams Haku's sword faster then he could react as he was then slashed in half?!

"What?!", one said as Zabuza is moving past all of them towards the one who killed Haku! As this was happening he was hit in the back multiple times but he still slashes through them one by one?! He then appear behind the group glaring at the Berserker who's at the door?!

"What?!", he said as Zabuza thrusts his sword forward which breaks through his sword completely causing his eyes to widen as he's then impaled by Zabuza's sword!

"I win!", Zabuza said as he pulls his sword back as the berserker turns into a brown orb as everyone stares at him which Zabuza glares at the berserkers who move aside creating a path?! Zabuza proceeds to walk towards Haku weakly as he falls too one knee.

"Haku...", Zabuza said looking up and seeing an image of him.

"So this is goodbye at last... Not once did I thank you Haku, forgive me for that...", Zabuza says as he hits the ground... Naruto sighs looking down on him sadly.

As this was happening the doors to the throne room open slowly gaining everyone's attention as it opens fully to see someone sitting on a throne chair watching this while there's more Berserkers coming into the room which the one in the chair stages up as he walks down the steps while taking out a red katana?!

While this was happening, Naruto walks past Zabuza and Haku as he stands in front of them looking at Gaara who's wearing a dragons skull as a mask.

"Ehehehehahahahahah!", Gaara laughs confusing Naruto?!

"That's exactly why you can't win against me", Gaara spoke as Naruto's eyes narrow!

"As long as you fight for the sake of others, you will never advance beyond this level! Only one can remain undefeated, and only he will feel what it's like to truly exist! Forget your friends, and fight for yourself!", Gaara said causing Naruto to grit his teeth?

"Your crazy! Forget them?!", Naruto said getting pissed!

"The trivial feelings like friendship and loyalty without your focus and you'll die. I rule them by fear!", Gaara said to him!

"Yeah, yeah, keep taking while you can! Cause I'm about to beat you!", Naruto yelled as he charges at Gaara who just smiles.

"You don't understand what real strength is!", Gaara said to Naruto who's charging at him!

"Shut up!", Naruto yelled as he swings Zangetsu but then an armored tail appears causing his eyes to widen as it slams into him causing Naruto to hit the ground which he rolls and stands up again to find Gaara holding his head in pain but as soon as it stops it ends?! Gaara's spiky skeleton tail moves around which Naruto's eyes narrow!

"What's that matter, why don't you attack?! Don't you care what happens to your precious friends?!", Gaara yelled while the Berserkers grab Yahiko and Nagato holding blades to there necks?!

"Crap!", Naruto said looking at them and turns to Gaara.

"Dammit, in tired from fighting those Berserkers!", Naruto thought to himself but stops as his eyes widen!

"Those eyes...", Naruto thought...

"Die!", Gaara yelled as he swings his tail which fires spiky bones at him which Naruto dodges a few but more come hitting him causing him to skid back as he looks at Gaara's eyes again.

"Eyes full of loneliness... I've seen that look before... In myself, now he's turning into a monster... Like me once...", Naruto thought...

"I remember how I hated my dad, always leaving for work, ignoring me... All my class mates gave me the same look... After my mother died I wasn't the same... It was like I was a demons child... Everyone not liking me since I wasn't be kind to then anymore... But he...", Naruto thought.

FLASH BACK SAO TWO MONTHS AFTER GAME START

"So your the one who keeps avoiding people huh", someone said as Naruto looks up from his table to see Sasuke looking down on him.

"Leave", Naruto said as he continues eating while Sasuje just sits down annoying Naruto?

"Not gonna happen, you see... You have the same eyes as mine", Sasuke says causing his eyes to widen in shock as he looks at Sasuke's eyes to show the same loneliness?!

FLASH BACK END

"But before I met Sasuke, I only had Liz as one friend who I never talked to... I only felt pain and darkness... If I had never met Sasuke... I would have turned into a monster like him but... Dad...", Naruto thought remembering what he said to him once...

FLASH BACK ONE MONTH AFTER KUSHINA'S DEATH

Naruto has blood on his hands as he has an angry face...

"It's ok Naruto, just calm down now-", the teacher was cut off by Naruto.

"Shut up! Get away, don't come near me!", Naruto yelled while he threw books, toys, and a nod full of toys at the teacher breaking a window!

"Easy...", someone said as Kayaba enters?!

"Naruto!", Kayaba said confusing Naruto?

"Dad...", Naruto said surprised seeing him here?

"Do you have any idea what you've done? You hit your friend so hard, he's in the hospital now suffering!", Kayaba says while Naruto grits his teeth!

"That kid isn't my friend!", Naruto yelled confusing him?

"What?", Kayaba said at Naruto's words?

"This is all his fault, he called me a demons child, a monster! He deserved it and I would do it again!", Naruto yelled causing Kayaba's eyes to narrow.

"It's your fault for raising a hand to him!", Kayaba says surprising Naruto but he gets angry again!

"Shut up!", Naruto yelled as he begins throwing more stuff at Kayaba?!

"Look out!", a teacher yelled which Kayaba dodges a small chair but moving his head out of the way.

"How do you even raise a child like that? Look at him, he really looks like a devil?!", another teacher asked next to the other teacher?

"You two shouldn't be here, I'll take care of this. It's my fault for not doing anything after his mother passed away", Kayaba said as he walks towards Naruto?

Naruto looks up angrily at Kayaba while gritting his teeth? Kayaba keels down as he then hugs Naruto which his eyes widen as he begins hitting Kayaba unknown to him tapping into his hidden power which Kayaba flinches in pain as he coughs out blood which Naruto stops shocked at what he did?!

"Dad...", Naruto said shocked at this but Kayaba smiles at Naruto as he hugs him more?

"Listen Naruto... If you don't change how you act towards others, you'll gonna find yourself all alone on this world... Instead of using your power to hurt others, try to find a better way to help them with it?", Kayaba said as Naruto looks up at Kayaba shocked.

"I want you to have tons of friends, I want you to grow up a strong, cool, smart guy, the kind the girls go crazy for", Kayaba said while Naruto looks down sadly.

"... How am I ever gonna be like that...", Naruto said which Kayaba smiles more looking at Naruto.

"You try... If you work hard and become nice to people, then before you know it, you'll be that cool guy with all the friends...", Kayaba said as he stands up ruffling Naruto's hair?

FLASH BACK END

"Dad... That was the last thing you said before we started to separate from each other, no longer close... And how I began feeling loneliness", Naruto thought as he looks at Gaara...

NARUTO'S THEME

"... What's this feeling?", Naruto said feeling it as he stands up while suddenly Zabuza's sword and Haku's fly to him?! Naruto throws his Katana in his mouth as he catches both sword?! The one in Naruto's right hand is Zabuza's while the one in left is Haku's?! The swirls transform to now look like Ichigo's new Zangetsu?!

"What?!", Gaara says shocked at this?!

"It's as if I have this urge of power flowing through me... Like I'm on fire... And I like it!", Naruto says as he smiles!

"Bring it!", Gaara yells smiling insanely as two more tails appear!

"Here I come!", Naruto yells charging full speed?!

"DIE!", Gaara yells as all three tails charge forward!

"Getsuga... TENSHO!", Naruto roars slashing both blades as well as adding a slash from the one in his mouth creating three waves?! All three fuse into one shocking everyone?!

"What the-", Gaara said as he's consumed by it creating a huge explosion blinding everyone which then Gaara goes flying back with his skeleton armor destroyed?! The roof is also destroyed from the attack?!

"Impossible...", Gaara said as he hits the ground with wide eyes?!

Naruto is breathing in and out tiredly as he looks at Gaara who's on the ground...

NARUTO SADNESS AND SORROW

Naruto begins walking towards Gaara slowly causing his eyes to widen in shock!

(But I knew something rose had been taken from me even more important, and that is what I truly despaired. My purpose, in all the world there was no one who needed me, I was unnecessary)

"No, stay away!", Gaara yells with wide eyes as Naruto is walking towards him?!

"It's almost unbearable isn't it? The feeling of being all alone... I know that feeling, I've been there in that dark and lonely place, and now there are others... Other people who mean a lot to me... I care about more about them then I do myself... And I won't let anyone hurt them, that's why I won't ever give up, I will stop Sugou, even if I have to kill him!", Naruto says with anger shocking Gaara?!

"But why, why would you do this from anyone but yourself?", Gaara asks clearly not understanding?

"Because they saved me from myself, they rescued me from my loneliness, they were the first to except me for who I am... There my friends...", Naruti says which Gaara looks up remembering what his uncle said once.

(Well love is, the hearts desire to serve someone who previous to you. To watch over them like my sister did... For you Gaara)

THEME END

"Love... Is that the thing that makes him so strong?", Gaara thought as he notices Naruto walking towards Zabuza as he puts the sword away on his back and sheathes.

"Sounds like its over...", Zabuza said weakly as Naruto nods.

"Yeah...", Naruto says to him sadly.

"Naruto... I have a favor to ask...", Zabuza said to him confusing Naruto?

"What is it?", Naruto asks him?

"Take me to him before I go, I need to see him one last time", Zabuza says which Naruto nods as he picks Zabuza up.

NARUTO GRIEF AND SORROW

Naruto walks towards Haku body as they all watch... Suddenly it started snowing?

"It's a desert, how is it snowing?", Nagato asked confused.

"Is it you Haku... Are you weeping?", Zabuza asks staring at the sky as he lays Zabuza's body next to Haku's...

"Thank you... Naruto...", Zabuza says as he clicks menu and presses a button which a book appears in his hand?! He then hands it to Naruto who takes it?

"When we disappear, read the first page out loud...", Zabuza asks which Naruto nods taking steps back as he turns to Haku...

Naruto glances at the cover to find it saying "Dare Outran"? Naruto is confused at the title of the book?

"You were always at my side...the least I can do is to be beside you at the end...", Zabuza says as he moves his left hand to touch Haku's cheek.

"I know it cannot be, but... I wish I could go to where you have gone... His I wish I could join you there... Haku...", Zabuza says as a snow flake hits his eye making it look like he's crying?

THEME END

"Who knows Zabuza... Maybe you will join him there...", Naruto said as they both shatter... Naruto opens the book up.

"When I was a young man, I had liberty, but I did not see it. I had time, but I did not know it. And I had love, but I did not feel it. Many decades would pass before I understood the meaning of all three. And now, the twilight of my life, this understanding has passed into contentment. Love, liberty, and time: once so disposable, are the fuels that drive me forward. And love, most especially, mio caro. For you, our children, our brothers and sisters. And for the vast and wonderful world that gave us life, and keeps us guessing. Endless affection, mia Sofia.

Forever yours,  
Ezio Auditore.".", Naruto says as he flips through the pages to find all blank pages? Naruto closes the book and stares at the title?

"I don't get the title?", Naruto says and suddenly the title starts to shine shocking them?!

"What?!", Naruto said as the book glows brightly?! The titles words move around to which they now say, "Dear Naruto"?!

"Kayaba changed the words within it", Nagato said shocking Naruto?!

"Dear Naruto"...", Naruto said completely shocked as the book shines brightly.

"That's right, that book is his letter to you, disguised by a DNA code which only can be accessed by your touch", Yahiko said as the pages begin filling up of paragraphs all talking about Naruto?!

"He didn't just ignore you, he was creating a novel of everything he wanted to say to his beloved son... He told us that", Yahiko said to Naruto.

(I thought about you and Kushina every day)

"Dad...", Naruto said as tears come down his eyes as he puts it away...

Suddenly he gets a message which he clicks on it?

[Naruto, we're about to attack]

"There gonna be in trouble", Naruto said as he turns to Gaara who nods as Naruto takes out Zangetsu.

"It's time for reinforcements and I know where to get them at!", Naruto says as he extends his wings flying out of the castle along with Nagato and Yahiko?! They land in front of the cage as Naruti slashes the gate is collapses which Predaking walks through and roars at Naruto?!

Naruto moves back as more and more dragons and flying beasts pour out?! The ones leading them are Predaking, Dragotron, Darksteel, Skylynx who are in front of Naruto?!

"You've got to be kidding me", Yahiko says as they watch this?!

"The Predacons, the one that sealed you has my friend hostage. We must join together to end that tyrant or else we'll only be his slaves! So today you stand with us, or...", Naruto said griping into Zangetsu.

"You stand against me!", Naruto says completely serious.

"You insolent brat!", Predaking yells and roars loudly as he swings his left arm at Naruto who rolls back dodging his attack!

"We'll let Naruto figure this out?", Yahiko says as Nagato nods.

"Yeah, very wise", Nagato says as both get back...

Predaking swings his rugby arm which Naruto ducks and he swings his right which Naruto blocks it but forced back easily as Predaking goes for another hit Naruto runs up his arm!

"If we fight together, then will survive!", Naruto yells as he jumps high off of Predaking and comes back down pulling back his left dust which glows.

"LET ME LEAD YOU!", Naruto yelled as he punches Predaking in the face which he proceeds to transform into a dragon and roars.

"Oh shit", Yahiko said as Naruto out his other Zangetsu's as he puts the katana in his mouth!

"Come here!", Naruto yells as Predaking charges for him!

"I offer you freedom! RAHHHHH!", Naruto yelled as he spins which he slams his right Zangetsu into Predaking's face causing him to roll as Naruto walks towards Predaking.

"You protect my friends", Naruto said as he gets on Predaking while putting his blade to his neck.

"Or die!", Naruto said which Predaking gets back up and roars to the others!

"Everyone, we're going to prove who we are. And why we're here!", Naruto yelled as the berserkers arrive with Gaara.

"Sorry we're late!", an assassin says as they look to see all the Assassins have arrived?!

"Why are you guys here?", Nagato asks?

"I sent them a message to get here as fast as they can", Yahiko said to them?

"He's insane", Gaara says looking at Naruto who's riding a dragon which Nagato shakes his head.

"No... He's Naruto Akihiko!", Nagato said as the others transform into the beasts forms which all of them get on the dragons and beasts!

"Predacons, Berserkers, Assassins, WE CHARGE FOR FREEDOM, NOW MOVE OUT!", Naruto yelled as all the dragons extend there wings as they begin to fly as more left the cage while Assassins and Berserkers ride them, all heading for the World Tree!

LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Also thank you to the guest who wrote in his review the funny moment between Naruto and Sinon.

Chapter 19

WHERE KIRITO IS

Kirito falls back after more of the guardians start to attack! There a giant hole in the middle but there's just too menu to just simply fly through it! More fly down as they stab Kirito in his body causing Leafa to hold her mouth as one kicks Kirito off there swords causing him to start falling!

"No...", Leafa says and her eyes widen as the hole is then sealed by more guardians arriving?!

"Oh no... Now what? He can't keep this up?!", Leafa said as she casts a healing spell on Kirito to heal his wounds! But as ages healing him two guardians fly down next too Leafa causing her to look at them while she's healing Kirito! The two guardians lift there swords ready to attack while Leafa's eyes narrow at this! But then they heard it like a slam?! Leafa turns to see a dent on the gate as more start to appear?

"Huh?", Leafa said confused as the door explodes with both doors flying off there hinges causing every guardian to look at the door confused at what blew open the door? What they see is shocking as Kirito's eyes widen!

"Sorry we're late... But back ups arrived!", Naruto said on top of Predaking.

"CHARGE!", Naruto roars as dragons begin flying over him one after the other as the dragons are slamming into the enemy like there nothing!

"Fire!", Naruto yelled as a lot unleash a barrage of flamethrowers at the guardians burning them to nothing?!

"Naruto?", Leafa said confused as Naruto smiles as as he jumps off of Predaking and fits to Leafa.

"Sorry about that", Naruto said and looks to see a guardian heading towards him but it was then pierced by three tails?!

"These are weak", Gaara said as he rios it apart turning to the others?!

"The berserkers?", Leafa said shocked as he nods.

"Yup, berserkers, go wild!", Naruto yelled as berserkers roar jumping off the dragons as they charge slashing through the guardians easily!

"Fire! ROOOOOOAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!", Predaking roars as he unleashes a gigantic flamethrower the size of Madara's majestic flame destroyer burning away a huge army of them as they see tons of explosions?!

"Assassins! Fire arrows!", Naruto yelled as they all line up as support and unleash a barrage of arrow over the berserkers as they hit the guardians exploding! At the same time more guardians start appearing!

"I can keep this up all day!", Nagato said as Yahiko nods while Darksteel, Skylynx, roar on agreement!

"FORWARD!", Naruto roars as he takes out the other two Zangetsu's and start slashing through them one by one with ease!

"GESTUGA TENSHO!", Naruto roars as he unleashes three slashes which proceed to consume so many which try to evade or block it but it was useless! Naruto flys forward slashing through more while behind him is Predaking ramming through Guardians while slamming them hard and biting them while wiping his head back and forth!

"Reminds you of old times huh?", Nagato yelled as he and Yahiko go back to back with Naruto as there surrounded by guardians!

"Hell yeah!", Naruto said as one Guardian charges but Naruto blocks its thrust from its sword as he shadows it in half!

"Predacons! Unleash out attacks at once!", Predaking roars as he unleashes about her breath attack as well as Dragotron does it to as it unleashes a gigantic breath attack two as Darksteel and Skylynx! The others Predacons line up unleashing there attacks creating a giant wave of flames wip'jg out so many of them while the system is doing everything it can to creat more and more guardians!

"Kazuto!", Leafa yelled which Naruto turns to see her throw her sword to Kirito causing Naruto to fly towards him! Kirito catches the sword that's glowing green while Naruto flys next to him.

"Ready?", Naruto asks as he nods.

"Yeah!", Kirito said as he puts Leafa's sword on his own while Naruto flys and lands on top of both swords like he's on a surf board which Kirito goes full speed ahead!

"You drive, I kill!", Naruto yelled as he begins slashing his swords in different directions like he's never done before creating a barrier which any guardian who hits it is cut to pieces! Every single guardian stops what there doing heading for Naruto and Kirito who are currently wiping out a large amount of guardians!

"You guys can do it, go Naruto and Kazuto! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", Leafa yells loudly as Kirito's eyes turn yellow while Naruto's turn to the rinnegan as both are screaming loudly as they speed up even faster as they wipe through them which they then break through the other side as Kirito stabs the door at the end while there eyes turn back! The opening then closes as the guardians turn to them?!

"We are Predacons, and we won't be defeated by these pieces of garbage! ATTACK!", Predaking roars while the assassins and Berserkers cheer!

"Keep going, fly, keep flying as you guys can! To the very end!", Leafa thought as she wipes away a tear.

"Phew, that was tiring, so how do we open this?", Naruto asks Kirito who takes his sword out of the gate?

"I don't know?...", Kirito says as he proceeds to stab the gate with his sword trying to open it but to no avail.

"Hey Yui?", Kirito asks as Yui appears out of his pocket.

"Yes daddy?", she's asks as she glues down onto the gate.

"Daddy, something's strange is going on? This door isn't locked by a quest flag? It's locked by the system administrator?!", Yui said shocking Naruto the most while Kirito is confused?

"What that supposed to mean?", Kirito asks as Naruto's eyes narrow.

"Restricted access, this door was never intended to be opened by a player!", Yui said while Kirito is shocked while Naruto puts his two sword away griping his katana. Then more guardians appear all around them.

"Damn you Sugou but... This isn't over, not by a long shot!", Naruto said as he places his left hand on the door while he closes his eyes!

"There must be a way, to open it!", Naruto said as he closes his eyes...

"I can feel it, this is connected to the system... Everything...", Naruto said as he opens his eyes to show the rinnegan.

"Is connected!", Naruto said as a bright blue circle appears on his chest while lines appear from the circle on his chest and spreads through his hand which it then spreaders lines all over the gate itself?!

"Open...", Naruto said as his eyes chest stops glowing while his eyes turn back to normal, as that's happening the gate shakes?!

"Uncle, how did you do that? The door is opening?", Yui asks Naruto sheathes his sword?

"It... Just felt natural?", Naruto said confused at this while Yui and Kirito look at each other? The door begins opening as they are then teleported within it!

WITHIN THE TREE

They opens there eyes to find them selves in a corridor?

"Follow me, I don't know how but I know where to go?", Naruto said as he begins running down a hall and stops turning to a wall which Yui who's now in her taller form touches it to which it now opens? They run through the opening as Naruto sees a wall which he lunches it full force destroying it?! Which they now run outside?!

"What the hell? Where's the city?", Naruto said as he looks up to see no city?!

"That asshole, this was never about to get to the top. He was using this game for a different reason?", Naruto said confused about what this game was really meant for?

"Lets go!", Naruto said as they begin running as they spotted Asuna's cage!

"Almost there-I see her!", Naruto said spotting her as they speed up!

SUNDOWN AT CAGE

"Mommy!", Yui said causing Asuna to look up in surprise to find Kirito, Yui, and Naruto outside the cage?!

"Hey!", Naruto said smiling while Asuna holds her hands to her mouth while she has tears in her eyes and begins crying while Yui destroys the gate abs runs to Asuna!

"Yui!", Asuna says happily as she hugs Yui!

"Mommy!", Yui says finally with Asuna again which Naruto smiles.

Kirito walks forward while Naruto looks around seeing if there being watched?

"This seems to easy? No guards? Was the guardians protecting her?", Naruto thought and suddenly something appears under them like a net being weighed down on one point?

The suddenly they felt like there being weighed down?!

"What?!", Naruto said as the space that surrounds them turns to darkness as there now looking down to see an around circle coming up towards them with a black circle in the middle?

"Yui what's happening?", Kirito asks as they forced to the ground unable to get up while electricity starts to come off of Yui?

"Daddy, mommy, uncle, be careful! Something, something's bad is coming!", Yui says as she disappears?!

"Yui!", they yell we there now on the orange circle?!

"Asuna!", Kirito said trying to reach for Asuna who does the same thing but the suddenly the eight doubled forcing Asuna to the ground while both struggle!

The weight doubles again forcing Naruto and Kirito to the ground more!

"What a surprise... The last thing I suspected to find was two cockroaches in my little birds cage", someone said while both know who says that as they look to see Sugou?!

"Not you!", Naruto said angrily!

"You've got to be kidding, its Sugou!", Kirito said angrily as they look at Sugou the asshole!

"I prefer if you didn't call me that name in this world, you should address me as your highness the fairy king Oberon!", Sugou yelled as he kicks Kirito making him hit the ground completely!

"Kirito!", Asuna yells worriedly!

"How do you like it, the reason why you can't move is a little something called gravity magic, coming out in the next update. You think the players will go for it?!", Sugou said as he then kicks Naruto in the face causing him to hit the ground!

"Leave them alone you coward!", Asuna said angrily as Sugou looks at her smirking?

"Tell me something Akihiko? How did you manage to get all the way up here? I saw a strange program running is that it?", Sugou asks as he takes Kirito's sword now holding it?

"Your security sucks that's how!", Naruto said angrily at him!

"Suit yourself, if you don't want to tell me that fine I'll just go ask your mind instead", Sugou said as he spins Kirito's sword while Naruto is confused at his words?

"What?", Kirito asks not understanding what he means about asking Naruto's mind?

"Oh please, you don't really think I went to all that trouble setting this whole thing up just for fun did you? I have three hundred former players of SAO under my thumb and now thanks to there dedicated cooperation, the technology I developed for total control of the motions and thought is 80% complete! I'm about to achieve what no one else has, the total control of the human soul-", Sugou was cut off as Naruto's fist rams into his face sending him crashing to the ground as Naruto slowly rises?!

"You're insane!", Naruto said kisses but he's sent to the ground again?!

"Still able to move like that even when weighed down huh, I'll just keep increasing it until you can't do anything", Sugou said which he indexes it causing Naruto to smash into the ground!

"I know, before I start tinkering with your little souls, why don't we have ourselves a little fun?!", Sugou yells as he snaps his finger which chains she shackles come down which they attach to Asuna's hands?!

"You bastard, leave her alone!", Kirito yells angrily while the chains suddenly move up which she's now hanging!

"Yes", Sugou yells as the weight increases on Asuna which she can't like anymore while ages shocked!

"Great, that's what I was hoping for! You can get NCP's giros to make faces like that!", Sugou said moving closer but was stopped as Naruto grabs his foot causing him to look at Naruto as he kicks him in the face!

"Trash", Sugou said and looks seeing Kirito trying to get closer!

"Sugou!", Kirito yells trying to stand up!

"Give me a break!", Sugou said taking Kirito's sword and was about to head for him when Naruto goes for another punch which he dodges and delivers a knee to his stomach causing him to fall to his knees.

"Now get out of my way!", Sugou said.

"System command! Change the pain observer to level 10 to level 6!", Sugou said as it decreases which he stabs through Naruto's chest causing his eyes to widen in shock.

"Rahhhhhhh!", Naruto yells as he falls to the ground in pain!

"Eheheheh, hurts doesn't it, since your Kiyaba's son I don't need to hold back!", Sugou said smiling!

"I'll increases the pain gradually to make you suffer more. By the way, once it drops below level 3 it'll start affecting your body in the real world", Sugou said as he turns away and walks towards Asuna.

"Stop it... Sugou...", Kirito said angrily.

"It's ok Kirito, whatever he does he's not really hurting me", Asuna said showing a sad smile.

"Ahahahahahahahah!", Sugou laughs drawing there attention?

"I was hoping you'd say that! But I wonder how long your pride is going to last? Thirty minutes? An hour? Why don't we see how long you can hang onto it!", Sugou yells ripping off her upper clothes while Naruto grits his teeth.

"Now that that's out of the way would you like to know what I'm thinking?", Sugou said as he touches her arms?

"Once we had our fun here, I'm going to pay you a visit at the hospital? I'll set up a big monitor and play back a recording of this? And we can enjoy ourselves all over again!", Sugou said licking his lips while touching her cheek!

"And this time, with your real body! Ahahahahahahahahahahah!", Sugou laughs as Asuna's eyes widen in hour and then Sugou proceeds to lick her face!

"Aw, how yummy, and sweet!", Sugou said smiling but he was stopped as Kirito's sword falls out of him.

"Ban...Kai!", Naruto said as theres an eruption of black magic and blue?!

"What-", Sugou was cut off as Naruto is standing right in front of him looking like Ichigo's final Getsuga Tensho form with his rinnegan as well as the black glove which he has on his right hand and its holding his katana which has a chains going around his right arm?!

"What the hell?!", Sugou yelled as he takes a few steps back! Sugou then sees it, Haku at Naruto's left, Zabuza at Naruto' right and a giant machine staring down at him with the rinnegan!

"You have pissed me off the last time...", Naruto said with anger as his eyes widen somehow remembering something?!

"How is that possible?!", Sugou asks as he clicks his menu to find it saying "UNKOWN"

"What?!", Sugou says shocked as he tajes a few steps back.

"System log in, ID Heathcliff", Naruto says as a menu appears?!

"What? Who's ID are you using?!", Sugou demands!

"System command, unable administrator privileges. Set ID Oberon to level 0", Naruto says while Sugou's eyes widen to find that all his privileges were taken away?!

"An ID that outranks mine?! That's impossible, this is my world. I'm the creator, and its ruler, its king! It's god-", Sugou was cut off by Naruto.

"No... You were never a god, your just the king of thrives who stole the throne from the true king!", Naruto says to him!

"You little punk, you dare! You dare talk to me like that?!", Sugou yells which he grits his teeth!

"System command, generate object ID Excalibur!", Sugou yells but nothing happened?

"Do as I say, you piece if crap! Do as your god says!", Sugou yells loudly!

"System command! Generate object Excalibur!", Naruto said as suddenly the sword appears in front of him!

"So this was Ōetsu's strongest sword huh?", Naruto says as he throws it to Sugou who catches it confused?

"Come on! I want to end this now! The king of thrives versus the true prince!

"System command, set pain absorber too -5!", Naruto causing Sugou's eyes to widen in horror!

"A-Are you crazy, that may kill me!", Sugou yells fearfully!

"Scared? He never flinched not even for a second, no matter how bad things got! You know him, my dad Kayaba Akihiko!", Naruto said causing Sugou's eyes to widen!

"Oh my god, Kayaba?! Oh I get it, that was his ID! Why, your supposed to be dead! Why are you still getting in my way! You were always doing this, acting all high and mighty some shit taking everything that was rightfully mine!", Sugou yells loudly swinging his sayer around!

"You make me sick", Naruto said with anger!

"Damn you! God damn you!-", Sugou was cut off as Naruto knocks his sword out of Sugou's hands!

"Now, I'll end this fast!", Naruto said with anger as as suddenly appears on front of Sugou by a slash as he cuts his arm off making him yell in pain!

"It hurts right, but its nothing compared to the pain you made them feel!", Naruto yelled which Sugou begins crying!

"Mugetsu!", Naruto roars loudly as he slashes down which the black wave consumed Sugou who screams in pain!

OUTSIDE

Everyone heard an explosion as they look to see in shock a black wave rip through the top of the world tree!

INSIDE

We should go now", Naruto said as he turns back to normal while the entire room starts shaking!

Naruto clicks on the menu which he presses a button freeing Asuna.

"See ya guys! Meet you back in the real world Kirito", Naruto said as the two log off.

"But... This isn't over, its just the beginning huh dad?", Naruto asks as he glances behind to see Kayaba.

"Good to see you again, Naruto", Kayaba says as Naruto smiles.

"So you did transfer your mind into the game SAO servers?", Naruto asks as he nod.

"Thanks for the ID, I can now rebuild ALFheim Online to make it better", Naruto said to him which he smiles.

Suddenly something glowing appears above them which they look up? It's an egg?!

"Is this... The seed?!", Naruto asks as Kiyaba nods.

"Once it sprouts you'll know what to do but I'll tell you this. If it spiritus, all the DNA's within it will awaken. You'll be hearing strange robots inside it, the only way to gain all of the codes is to check out each world and extract them by gaining there trust but you can simply connect to there works and they can come to ALFheim, you will understand what I mean by worlds once it sprouts... Also...", Kayaba said and Naruto turns and his eyes widen.

"Hello... Naruto", Kushina says which has tears coming down his eyes as he runs to Kushina which he hugs her!

"Mom!", Naruto said with tears coming down his eyes as she smiles...

"Hello... Naruto...", Kushina said as she rubs her hand through her sons hair.

"Naruto we must leave now... Also, I have something for you. She will help you out, consider her as a daughter if you can. She's an AI like Yui", Kayaba said as Kushina separates from Naruto and walks to Kayaba.

"Bye... Naruto...", Kushina says with a smile as Kiyaba nods.

"We'll meet again", Kiyaba says as everything becomes site!

"Are you ok?", someone asks causing Naruto to blink in surprise as he turns to see a girl behind him?

"Hello dad, I'm Mavis Vermillion!", Mavis said as she smiles surprising Naruto.

"Then-", Naruto was cut off as she nods.

"Yup! I was created to help you...!", Mavis said as she smiles which Naruto ruffles her hair them stops.

"I have to go now, if I'm right Sugou may stop Kirito", Naruto said which she nods smiling!

"Ok, also don't worry about me, my core program is now inside your nerve gear! Grandfather thought of everything!", Mavis said smiling as Naruto chuckles.

"Yeah... See you later, Mavis", Naruto says as he then logs off while smiling.

REAL WORLD

Naruto opens his eyes slowly to find Suguha on top of Naruto. She jumps back seeing Naruto's awake?!

"Sorry? When you didn't log out right away I got worried then I-", Suguha was cut off as Naruto flicks her forehead.

"Oh calm down, its ok. It's over now within ALFheim but I need to see if Kazuto got to the hospital safely", Naruto said surprising her?

"Oh... And thank you for everything you dud with the game, I owe you a lot...", Naruto said smiling and his eyes widen.

"I better get going, I'll be back in a bit", Naruto said as he stands up from his bed getting dressed as he puts his white coat on!

OUTISDE

Naruto gets in his truck as it then turns on.

"I have the seed, just need to release it which you can now extract the Autobots Souls", Naruto said which he hears a "thanks" from the truck.

"It's cold?", Naruto said and turns to see Suguha getting in the truck.

"Look, its snowing?", Suguha says as Naruto nods.

"We better go see Asuna an Kazuto!", Naruto sad as he pulls out of the driveway while Suguha notices there's no key in the truck.

"Um, where's the car key's?", Suguha asks as Naruto starts sweating...

"Uhhhhhhhh it doesn't need keys", Naruto says as he begins driving on the road while Suguha starred at him suspiciously.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Thank you to the guest for telling me about the gun-Kata thing.

Chapter 20

As they pull up to the hospital, there eyes widen seeing a bleeding Kazuto on the ground?!

"Oh shit!", Naruto said as he stops the truck which he and Suguha get out of the truck and runs to Kazuto who's on the ground!

"Kazuto!", Naruto said worried!

"It's a trap!", Kazuto said which Naruto's eyes widen as he grabs Suguha pulling her behind him when they hear a shot! At the same time Naruto's eyes widen as his shoulder is now bleeding!

"Your late Naruto...", Sugou said walking towards them holding a hand gun. Suddenly more guys start to a appear surrounding them?!

"You!", Naruto says angrily seeing Sugou smiling...

"I've been out here so long, I might catch cold? Eheheheh", Sugou said stepping in the spot light of a lamp smiling.

"You did a very bad thing Naruto, you know I can still feel the pain...", Sugou said to Naruto.

"It's over Sugou... You better turn yourself in now... Your finished", Kazuto said holding the bullet wound on his leg.

"Finished? Hardly, there are lots of company's that would kill to have me and my research and once its complete there won't be anything or anyone standing in my way. Then I'll be the god of the world", Sugou said as he walks around them while he stands in front of the truck smiling while Naruto grits his teeth. Sugou looks at the truck as he grits his teeth which he then slams his gun into one of its truck lenses breaking it! Sugou then aims his gun at the window and shoots it breaking it to pieces?!

"I hate this truck so much!", Sugou said as he turns back to Naruto.

"But first, first in going to kill you three-", Sugou was cut off as suddenly the truck moves forward hitting Sugou which he hits the ground stoping the gun which slides too Naruto! The solders look at each other and point there guns at the truck with clear confusion at where's the driver?

"What the?!", Sugou said as he turns and his eyes widen seeing the same truck that destroyed his car and same color!

"What?!", Sugou said confused and suddenly the truck moves forward causing Sugou to crawl backwards!

"Stop! I'm sorry ok I'm sorry!", Sugou yells but the truck keeps doing it causing Sugou to keep crawling backwards until he's now in front of the others?!

"You had to do that", Naruto said shaking his head which Sugou looks at Naruto scared while everyone looks at Naruto.

"I suggest none of you shoot because I think Sugou just pissed off Optimas", Naruto said confusing them?

"Optimas?", Suguha asks as the car then begins transforming fast as the soldiers them start taking steps back as they point there guns at him!

"He definitely pissed", Naruto says as the truck fully transforms while slamming his arms on the ground bending down to now be looking directly at Sugou scaring him shitless!

"Did you just break my lenses and shoot my window?", Optimas asks with a angry tone in his.

"What the fuck?", one soldier asks as he looks at the other?

"Maybe it's some king of japenese weapon made my the defense force?", he responds.

"Shoot it!-What the-", Sugou was cut off as Optimas picks Sugou up!

"Don't shoot!", Sugou yelled at the soldiers who are starting to sweat!

"You assholes are in trouble now, Kazuto, Suguha, I would like you to meet my guardian, Optimas Prime", Naruto said as Optimas glares at Sugou.

"Shooting Naruto was a bad move, Autobots, relieve them of there weapons!", Optimas said as suddenly a yellow camaro with a black stripe transforms, a fire truck transforms, a silver Pontiac Solstice transformers, a light green ambulance with a red stripe, a black GMC Topkick 4x4 transforms, a red Ferrari 458, a silver Corvette stingray, a green Chevrolet Impala Nascar with an 88 in red in both sides, a black Bugatti Veyron with a light blue stripe on the front, and a MRAP Armored Vehicle color blue?!

"Freeze!", Ironhide demands showing his cannons!

Before they could fire Jazz uses his magnet to take all there guns away?!

"Sugou! You never mentioned anything about 12 giant machines being here?!", one yells as they stuck there hands in the air!

"Now... Mention anything about what you just saw, and we'll hunt you down", Optimas said getting in the face!

"Ok... Either way who will believe us", one says as they look at Naruto and his two friends which he helps up.

"Now you will all testify against Sugou on what he's been doing with the hostages he had along with the girl named Asuna", Optimas says as they nod.

"Now...", Optimas said turning to the scared Sugou!

"You will admit to everything of what you've been doing and you won't see us face to face ever again. But I'll warn you, ever try something like this again, I will end you!", Optimas said as he nods.

"The police will be hear soon, we will talk somewhere else", Sentinel Prime said.

"I suggest the abandoned warehouse?", Zeta prime said as he nods which they behind transforming as well as Naruto entering the truck.

"Naruto?", Suguha asks which he looks at her.

"Get in", Naruto said to him which he nods as she enters the truck with him while Kazuto moves fast towards the doors to the hospital entering them while the Autobots, Naruto, and Suguha drive away around a corner and at the same time a bunch of police cars start pulling in!

"Freeze!", a cop yells getting out of his car aiming his gun at them.

TIME SKIP WAREHOUSE

"So, why are all of you here?", Naruto asks confused as he's looking at Optimas Prime? Suguha is standing next to Naruto hearing it.

"I called them here, its time you tell them what you told me", Optimas said as Naruto nods.

"I have the DNA code of all the Autobots, its within the seed and the only way to let them free is to release the seed, don't know what will happen but if I'm right it involves creating multiple worlds education they'll be on, I can connect with them using ALO and bring them there to meet with them which I can tell them your here", Naruto said as Sentinel nods tubing his beard.

"Why aren't you releasing it yet?", Sentinel asks while Naruto's eyes narrow.

"The DNA Code holds almost all the autobots souls within it. But what I really want to know is that You lied to Optimas as well as me, I met Predaking as well as all the Predacons, so explain to me why that none Autobots are within it. Yell me the truth, what else was but in the DNA Code?", Naruto asks as Optimas turns to Zeta and Sentinel who look at each other?

"What haven't you told us? You made me a prime to lead so I must know!", Optimas says which Sentinel sighs as he sits down.

"We... Put more then just Autobots, we put predacons wiyhin it to save there race as well as a few of the old primes sparks or what you humans say as there souls, we out them within the DNA Code... But that's not the full reason they want it, we put one particular soul within it...", Sentinel said as he looks away.

"What else did you put within it", Naruto asks wanting to know.

"We out Primus's soul within the DNA Code to percent the enemy from trying to destroy him. It was the only way to put Cybertron within a sleep like state until its returned", Zeta said shocking everyone.

"Primus?", Naruto asks looking at Optimas for an answer?

"Primus is the creator as well as god of the us Autonots and Decepticons. An ancient and ethereal being whose origins date back to the beginnings of the universe itself, Primus is a multiversal force for good, his life force existing across multiple realities and infinite alternate universes. In each one, he is the final defense against his fallen sibling, Unicron the Chaos-Bringer. Primus eventually transformed himself into the planet Cybertron; from its surface, his creations have risen to defend and patrol the galaxy. Within the depths of Cybertron, the mega-computer Vector Sigma serves as his internal mainframe, and a gateway for select Transformers to access his power. A portion of his life force resides within the Matrix, which often determines the leader of the Autobots. The spark of each us is a small piece of Primus's essence, and together they form his lifeforce, the Allspark", Optimas says explaining to them while Naruto scratches his head.

"What you say is confusing?", Naruto says as Sentinel sighs.

"Of course, I do not expect a human like yourself to understand, of only Kayaba were here we could retrieve the DNA Code and leave", Sentinel said which Naruto grits his teeth.

"Says the one who's depending on a human to save his comrades?", Naruto said causing Sentinel to turn to Naruto not in anger but curiosity? Sentinel touches his beard as he bends down looking at Naruto?

"Interesting? I'm sensing-no it can't be...", Sentinel said as his eyes widen and looks away?

"What is I-wait a second?", Zeta says as his eyes widen!

"Huh?", Naruto said confused at this?

"What is it?", Optimas asks as Sentinel looks at Naruto.

"I don't understand it myself but I sense Primus's soul within you?", Sentinel said shocking all of them while Naruto's eyes widen in shock!

"Dad... You out his soul in me?", Naruto said shocked as they look at Naruto confused?

"My dad said I was very ill when I was a kid, I was going to die but he saved me by fusing a soul with mine... I didn't know he sealed Primus's soul within it?", Naruto says clearly confused while Sentinel and Zeta look at each other?

"If its fused, then its impossible to extract the soul from the boy... Right now he doesn't have any control it the power within him", Zeta said while Jazz stands up.

"What do we do?", Jazz asks sitting in a machine?

"I do not know?... For now we must find the others and bring us all together, before Unicron creates a body of his own, it won't be easy for us to win...", Optimas said to Jazz.

"If you do hold Primus's soul, you must never allowed your anger to spike, or else the power within you will awaken complete which you will go berserk with no control over it", Sentinel said looking at Naruto as he swallows hearing that he can't ever let his anger spike.

"Ok, I will do my hardest to crony ok it never to allow it to control me", Naruto said looking down while Suguha touches his shoulder which he looks at her.

"We will be watching from afar while we look around in this planet", Sentinel said as Naruto nods seeing them turning away.

"We should go now, its gonna be confusing when I try to explain to you guys what's happened", Naruto says she nods showing a smile.

TIME SKIP SOME TIME LATER AT SCHOOL FRIDAY, MAY 16, 2025

Naruto is currently staring out the window which is opened watching Kirito and Asuna talk while Rika and Ayano are eating. Suguha sits at the table with the two girls as the three look at Naruto?

"What are you doing?", Suguha asks as Naruto shrugs.

"Nothing", Naruto says seeing Asuna put her head on Kazuto's shoulder.

"Dammit Kazuto, just kiss her!", Naruto yelled out the window which the two blush seeing Naruto at the window watching them.

"Geez...", Rika said shaking her head...

"Your right, they should really kiss?", Ōetsu said suddenly appearing next to Naruto looking out the window?!

"You have got to be kidding me...", Suguha said while Ayano nods.

"A principal shouldn't be acting like that!", Ayano said as the two guys just shrug...

"Idiots...", Predaking said?!

The two guys turn to the small silver robotic dragon with red eyes the size of a squirrel but a little bigger? Naruto created a body for Predaking who wanted to look at the world but his comrades like ALO better.

"Oh shut up... At least I'm not the one who keeps running into a window thinking its not there", Naruto said to him which he instantly regrets it!

"Why you!", Predaking said pissed as he jumps on Naruto and begins trying to call his face off!

"God dammit not again! Get him off, GET HIM OFF!", Naruto yells as Ōetsu grabs the robotic dragon shadier fully pulls it off of him!

"Thank god...", Naruto said and suddenly he's met with both Rika and Suguha in front of him?

"Soooooo...", both Rika and Suguha say at the same time causing Naruto to start sweating...

"Which one of us do you like more?", Rika asks? Over the past month, both Rika and Suguha wanting to know who Naruto likes more... It was hell.

"Uhhhhhhhh...-", Naruto was cut off as Ōetsu pats Naruto's shoulders.

"How about both of you, then Naruto will have a harem? Then one by one more girls will be apart of it! Ahahahaha-UGH?!", Ōetsu was cut off as both girls deliver a devastating nut shot causing Ōetsu to fall to the ground in pain.

"Dumb ass", Predaking said as he gets off of Ōetsu and climbs on top of Naruto's shoulders to which he's now using Naruto's head as leverage to hold on.

LATER THAT DAY

Naruto, Rika, and Suguha are currently heading towards Agil's shop while the two girls have there arms wrapped around Naruto's arms...

"Closed for a Private Party"

Naruto read the sign as he then opens the door to find everyone here looking at them...

"Tell me, did I read the time wrong?", Naruto asked sweating at being late.

"Nope, we stalled you so the others can get here first", Rika said which Suguha nods.

"Wise choice, they talk a lot once you get to know them", Naruto said which he swallows as both girls glare at him then turn away with there send crossed as Naruto crashes the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry...", Naruto said smiling as the two girls then smile as they pull Naruto by his hands? They lead him to a box which he then stands up on it?

"Ok lets get this party started? Ready and...!", Rika says into a mike?

"Congratulations on beating SAO Naruto!", they say loudly as they then use confetti? A sigh then comes down saying Congratulations?!

"Huh?", Naruto said surprised as confetti falls on his head?

"Cheers!", Rika says and they all they cheer!

"Ahahahaha!", Naruto laughs now understanding fully!

7 MINUTES LATER

"Agil, give me the usual", Naruto asks Agil who nods.

"Here", Agil said giving Naruto a drink?

"Thanks", Naruto said as he sips it but his eyes widen?!

"Hey, this isn't ramen flavored!", Naruto said which Gaara, Nagato, and Yahiko turn to Naruto very confused at that there's actually a ramen flavored drink?

"He has the last one", Agil said which Naruto looks to his left at Klein?

"Sorry, got here first-", Klein was cut off as Naruto kicks his chair which he falls over.

"Oh look, no ones here to claim thus drink, I'll have it then!", Naruto said as he takes the drink and drinks it all 3 seconds?!

"Ass", Klein said standing up rubbing his head while Naruto shrugs.

"Take my ramen, I'll hunt you down in ALO", Naruto said darkly causing Klein to swallow...

"So... Chick alert?", Klein said sitting back down which Naruto turns to the girls in the room?

"Man this is fun!", Ōetsu said taking a seat next to Klein who turns to him?

"Wassup!", Ōetsu said causing Klein to sweatdrop along with Nagato and Yahiko while Gaara just stares...

"Lame...", Gaara said going back to his drink while Ōetsu looks down sadly...

"So Naruto, how is it?", Agil asks Naruto who smiles.

"The seeds been doing well, its been downloaded a hundred thousand times! Also, its got three hundred giant servers actually running it!", Naruto said smiling!

After what happen after Naruto defeated Sugou, he checked out the seed. Turned out it was a fulldive MNO Kayaba invented, it game in the program package called the world seed, a weaker version of the Cardinal System that can run on small servers, Kayaba had modified the program so that anyone with access to an ordinary server can easily download it and us it to create there very own online world, after Naruto finished the modifications, he uploaded it to servers across the globe. So that everyone could access it for free, because of that Naruto was then able get ALO which he now solely runs it along with the help of another company which is supporting Naruto fully since Naruto had defeated his father as well has stopped Sugou and his human experiments, the US is still being questioned about who in the US was involved with Sugou? ALO was then transferred to that said company but Naruto has all access to it which he proceeded to change stuff about it, he also connected ALO with every single world other company's were creating, there were tons of reports about giant robots on it but Naruto was able to pass it off saying there new machines designed to make it do no one can hack the system, they believed it.

TIME SKIP ALO ALFHEIM, CAIT SITH TERRITORY ABIVE THE CAPITAL CITY, FREELIA

"What did you want to know?", Naruto says smiling next to Leafa as there above the sky in the moon light.

"You now running ALO with the help of that company right... You can now use your old SAO avatar if you want? Everyone rise is using there old avatars so how come your not?", Leafa asks as Naruto smiles.

"Unlike Kirito I am", Naruto said confusing her?

"You see I fused my old SAO avatar and my ALO avatar together... See", Naruto said as his image turns to his assassins creed armor with the mask, then to the white coat wearing the hollow mask, then he turns back to his assassins outfit?

"We will always be one... That can never change just like Zangetsu!", Naruto said showing her his three blades!

"Naruto dance with me! It's an advance technique I've just mastered!", Leafa says suddenly grabbing Naruto's hands and begins moving in a circle while touching the top of the clouds?!

"You just hover then slowly spin on you x-axis", Leafa says which Naruto smiles.

"Now", Leafa said reading a veil which sparkles come out?

There now moving around in a circle perfectly. There now begging to dance as Naruto now holds Leafa who's smiling!

"Dad!", Mavis said as she then hugs Naruto confusing Leafa?

"Is that mom?", Mavis asks causing them to blush as Mavis smiles hugging Leafa?!

"Comrade isn't simply a word you know", Mavis said confusing them?

"Comrades are about heart. It's the unconditional trust in your partners. Please, feel free to lean on me...age I, too, will lean on you as well... There will be painful times... Sad times... I'll be with you through thick and thin... You are never alone... The hopes we carry are matched by the number if starts twinkling in the night sky, the rustling of the wind on our bodies are premonitions for what's to come tomorrow, now, let us take a stroll... Natsuhiboshi", Mavis said as she closes her eyes smiling.

NARUTO NATSUHIBOSHI THEME

"Natsuhiboshi why are you so red, because I had a sad dream last night, my eyes are red from the tears I she's swilling as I cried. Natsuhiboshi why've you lost your way, in searching for a child who's gone afar, he can't be founds though I search all day my sad dream cones once more... When I was first created, that song was in my head...", Mavis said as Naruto smiles sadly at her as he pats her head...

"AI... Hmmmmmmm", Naruto said confused as he starts thinking if her mind was also transferee from the real world to this one?

"Are you an AI or was your minds scanned?", Naruto asks her as she blinks in surprise and tears from on her eye kids causing there eyes to widen in shock.

"Then I must be... (Sniff) (sniff)...", Mavis said as tears go down her eyes.

"Oh crap she's crying?!", Naruto said sweating.

"I-I'm not crying! I'm not crying at all...", Mavis said as she then hugs Naruto while crying which he then holds her...

"... Look!", Naruto suddenly said gaining there attention! Above them they see it!

"Here it is...", Naruto said smiling as there shocked above them a giant castle type thing starts to come down in front of the moon?!

"No way... No way is that...?", Leafa said as Naruto nods as the castle glows bright yellow.

"It's amazing isn't it? That Aincrad, the flaring castle... My father wanted me to find it which it took me almost a month to fully revive it! Since I still have my stats I can fight at full strength but I'll be needing help since the bosses are no joke, if I'm gonna beat all one hundred... So, want to come along?", Naruto said to her which she smiles as Naruto looks at Mavis who nods.

REAL WORLD OUTSIDE NARUTO'S HOUSE

"So... You're alive huh...", someone said next to a police care with the decepticon's symbol on it.

The one standing there is none other then Sasuke Uchiha?!

"We must go, Megatron and the Fallen are waiting sir Sasuke", Barricade said which Sasuke laughs.

"Tron is who knows where while Unicron is sleeping within me... Was it a smart move to bring me back to life by fusing most of his power to with my soul, who knows but things are getting very interesting...", Sasuke said as he enters the car and shuts the door as he drives away!

FOR GUN GALE ONLINE, NARUTO WILL BE WEARING THE "RED HOOD" OUTFIT FROM THE MOVIE "BATMAN: UNDER THE RED HOOD". HIS GUNS WILL BE "THE JACKAL" AND "CASULL" ALUCARD'S GUNS FROM HELLSLING ULTIMATE. LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T REVIEW AT ALL.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 21

9 MONTHS LATER, ONE YEAR SINCE SAO. INSIDE GUN GALE ONLINE.

Sinon is currently aiming her PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate 2. She's currently on high ground aiming her gun the cloaked man who dodged one of her bullets by moving his head out of the way?

Sinon looks around after missing.

"I won't be able to change position...", Sinon thought as she sits up pressing her communicator.

"Objective one, clear. Objective two, fail", Sinin said into the communicator.

"Roger. Stand by there. Go! Go! Go!", Dyne yells into his communicator as he and his men charge! Sinon then goes back to aiming unknown to her someone's standing behind her?

Sinon eyes widen seeing Behemoth suddenly throw his cloak off showing there's a Minigun on his back causing Sinon's eyes to widen but then felt it, a gun being held at the back of her hear which she turns seeing a man wearing a red mask?

"Don't even think about moving, that man is Behemoth a high ranked mercenary, he's holding a GE M134 Minigun, it has a Length of - over 1 meter. Barrel length - 558.8 mm. Rate of fire - 100 rounds per second. Weight - 18kg (without ammunition); more than 40kg (with ammunition).  
Caliber - .308. Ammunition - 7.62×51mm NATO. Have no clue what any of that meant a few simple words I understand but your teammates are gonna die", he said causing Sinon's eyes to widen in shock?!

"Oh, seems the one with the Mohawk just died?", He says glancing up causing Sinon's eyes to widen at this!

"This is gonna be interesting", he says causing Sinon's eyes to narrow at the masked.

"I'll kill them all... Just stay here and be patient beautiful. Try to shoot me then I will kill you ok? Give me cover fire against Behemoth", He says causing her eyes to widen as he suddenly starts running down the stairs fast confusing Sinin as age watches the masked man running?!

"Red mask? Wait a sending he's... Red Hood?!", Sinon thought shocked hearing about the assassination player?!

"This is gonna be fun!", Naruto thought smiling at this as he's running down the steps of the building fast!

WHERE DYNE IS

Dyne abs his men are firing at Behemoth who's behind a rock then stops hiding and turns to dyne and his team who are hiding behind cover!

"It's coming!", Dyne yells as he ducks fast along Witt his friends avoiding fire!

"Damn it... Find let him get any closer!", Dyne yells to his team as they nod.

"G-Got it!", one yelled as they begin firing back while Behemoth is smirking the whole time while hiding behind a pillar shaped rock?! Dyne looks to see no more cover...

"There's nowhere left to hide... Damn it!", Dyne thought not liking the odds when he saw him! Naruto running towards them full speed?!

"Is that... Red hood?", Dyne thought completely shocked at this!

"Huh?", Naruto said noticing five guns aiming at him while hiding behind rocks!

"Interesting!", Naruto said as he takes out both hand guns and smiles which the enemy starts sweating hearing about the one called Red Hood appearing a month ago suddenly killing high level people by assassinating them?!

As Naruto's running he beings to fire his own bullets which one shot with jackal kills one of them causing there eyes to widen as they then duck hiding behind the rocks but as there hiding, they hear a beeping sound which they turn to find a grenade.

"Fuck-", one says as it explodes taking the rest out while Naruto is lying against the rock wall as he gives a small salute to Sinon who's at another tower who's shocked at how Naruto just killed those five guys easily.

"Hmmmmm...", Naruto looks behind where he's at to see Behemoth trying to find him through all the smoke, while Naruto turns to Sinon again who's aiming out of her gun which he nods as Sinon swallows at this from actually taking orders from a guy she just met but either way age was given an opening to which she aims her rifle at Behemoth but it was already to late as he was already aiming at her causing her eyes to widen as she jumps off while at the same Behemoth fires at Sinon still pissed that she shot his glasses! The billets shoot off Sinon's legs while the other one hit the building creating a cloud of dust which he laughs but stops seeing Sinin jumping of the dust with wide eyes! Before Behemoth could fire a gun was out to his head stoping him?!

"Wow, I was expecting more", Naruto said as Behemoth looks up again to find Sinon aiming her gun directly at his face!

"The end!", Sinon thought getting a lock!

"Boom!", Naruto said as he fires which his billet pierces Behemoth's head while Sinon's goes through his head and entire body, the recoil of the gun stopped her from falling as she then falls forward towards Naruto while both have wide eyes?! Sinon falls in top of Naruto as Behemoth explodes to nothing?!

"Uhhhhhh... Well...", Naruto says as Sinon's currently on top of him which she is blushing at this!

"So uh... Does this mean you want to go on a date with me?", Naruto asks causing a tic mark to form in her head.

"Why you!", Sinon says angrily as she grabs Naruto's gun?

"Huh-AHHHHHHHHHH NOW ITS A GUN?!", Naruto yells in pain as he was shoot by his own gun in the nuts which Sinon stands up pointing his gun at Naruto's head!

"Why are you here?", Sinon asks as before she could say anything, Naruto tackles her which just in time because a billet was shot at Sinon from somewhere else? Naruto is currently on top of Sinon causing her to blush and glare with anger at Red Hood!

"Shut, up. It hurts that you shot me in the nuts but be quiet", Naruto said sitting up leaning against a rock wall as he glances past there cover and his eyes widen, when Sinon looks, she finds her entire teak gone?!

"Sinon, you should go now?", Naruto said to Sinon confusing the girl?

"Deathstroke is here so it won't be any good since your in my way", Naruto said as he sees a shine of something in a building which he tajes his gun back and puts it away while he takes out his Katana?

"Getsuga...", Naruto said as he stands up turning to the building!

"Tensho!", Naruto roars sending a blue wave at the building shocking Sinon but from that building something was fired! An ice dragon?! Which both attacks creating an explosion causing both sides to not see each other anymore?!

"Run now! Or you'll die! Once we get behind a building we can go our separate ways", Naruto said as he grabs Sinon's hand as he starts running fast with her hand is his own as she glances at the building?

TOP OF BUILDING

A guy dressed in "Deathstroke" outfit from the movie "Son of Batman".

"I missed...", the guy says as he puts away Hyourinmaru while he tajes his mask off showing his face... It's Sasuke Uchiha?!

"Oh well... Wonder what Trons doing?", Sasuke says as he puts the mask back on as well as putting his rifle away.

GOING ON BREAK FOR MORE EPISODES OF SWORD ART ONLINE 2 COME OUT. LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T REVIEW AT ALL.


	22. Chapter 22

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 22

FLASH BACK INSIDE GGO AT A BAR

A cloaked figure is currently watching a video of XeXeeD talking with Dark Wind of Presenter while other players watch too.

"Well, I may only get one chance in my life to be on MMO Stream...", XeXeeD said to her.

"Oh, don't say that. Aren't you aiming for the next Bullet of Bullets?", Presenter asks as XeXeeD nods.

"Of course. If in going to enter, I'll play to win, not even Red Hood or Deathstroke could beat me!", XeXeeD said causing the other players in the room to complain loudly and boo.

"But you know, XeXeeD... BoB is a solo tournament, with random encounters. You'll most likely run into one of them, they will kill you if you keep talking like that", Dark wind said but XeXeeD shrugs.

"No, I don't evened need to worry. It's true that, until now, the strongest strategy has been to raise your AGI, and fire a powerful physical weapon as fast as possible. But the balance of a MMO changes all the time. In particular, games with levels don't let you re-spec your stats. You need to constantly predict the future when you spend your points, because the next style for your level zone won't always stay the same. Minimum strength requirements and accuracy bonuses keep increasing for new requirement introduced... Ahahahaha", XeXeeD says and the figure then stands up walking towards the screen tv where he loads his gun and points it at the screen at XeXeeD's head.

"XeXeeD, you have annoyed me for the last time. Disappear by the power I possess", he says while the others players laugh hearing this while he guess at the screen hitting XeXeeD head.

"Five...", he said she turns away.

"Four, three, two, one", he said as suddenly XeXeeD stops talking as his eyes widen which he's sent into the wall with a bullet wound on his head causing him to disappear?!

"What... Just happened?", presenter said confused at this. Every player looks at the cloaked who opened his hood showing his face looking exactly like venom from Spider-Man three.

"This is my power! One shot will end any of you, I give judgment on those who are worthless! Remember my gun "Death Gun" but especially me. I. AM. TRON!", Tron yelled!

FLACH BACK END BEFORE NARUTO SAVED SINON.

Naruto and Kirito stop at a restaurant and both get out if Naruto's truck. During the year Naruto's hair become like Minato's hair Still with the bangs black and the silver hair has blood red highlights.

TIME SKIP TO LOCATION

"Yo guys. Over here!", Kikuoka yelled waving at them smiling while Naruto's eye twitches when they walk towards him and they sit.

"Tell us why we're here? No crap, I want to know I was told someone died?-Kirito! Stop looking at the... What the hell? Ramen that much?! Wonder what's the toppings for it? Hey wait a second, back to the main subject... What happened?", Naruto asked as Kikuoka sighs nodding and tajes out some diet of hand held and hands it to Naruto which it shows a picture of a middle ages man.

"What happened to him?", Naruto asked as he hands it back.

"Hmmmm, last month, on November 14th... The landlord of a Nakano, Tokyo apartment building shelled something while cleaning. She got worried and opened the electric lock on the door, and discovered the body of this man, Shigemuta Tamotsu, age 26. He's been dead five abs a half days. His room was messy but hadn't been ransacked. The body was on the bed. And on his head...", Kikuoka said causing there eyes to narrow.

"Amusphere?", Naruto says as he nods.

"Given the possibility of foul play, an autopsy was held. The cause of death... His entire brain was friend", Kikuoka said causing there eyes to widen in shock.

"How?", Naruto asked while Kikuoka shook his head.

"I do not know", Kikuoka said while the waiter delivers there tea.

"Given the time of death, and low probability of a crime, a through autopsy was not conducted. But he'd been logged in for two full days without eating anything but none of it explains what caused him to die? He was playing Gun Gale Online", Kikuoka said surprising Naruto.

"Oh I play that game, its the only game where pro players come and play", Naruto said as Kikuoka nods.

"He had won a tournament in Gun Gale Online, GGO for short, that was held in October, to determine the strongest player. His character name was XeXeeD, he was appearing on a program called MMO Stream, as his XeXeeD avatar. We know the time from the logs. And this hasn't been confirmed but another user wrote on their blog that something strange happened in GGO at the same time as his brain was fried", Kikuoka said confusing them.

"At the exact same time this was happening, a player was acting strangely in a bar. He screamed something about "Judgment" at the TV XeXeeD was appearing on, and fired his gun. One of the players watching this happened to have an audio log running, she uploaded the file to a video site. The file contains a counter in Japan Standard Time. The shot was fired at the TV at almost the same time Shigemura disappeared from the program and there was another, this one happened on November 28th. Somewhere in Saitama City, Saitama. Another body found in a room, in a two-story apartment. A newspaper salesman looked inside and saw a man, lying on a futon, wearing an Amusphere... Another horrible smell", Kikuoka said then a old women coughs having an annoyed looming her face like her two other friends.

"Seriously, your acting like that never just about a horrible smell? If you were listening then shut up!", Naruto said annoyed shutting the women up while Kirito sighs sweatdropping.

"That persons brain was also fried... He was also a highly skilled GGO player. His character name was... Lightly Sakted Tarako? He was playing the game at the time. He was at a meeting with his squadron... I guess that's what they call a guild...in a Glocken City plaza... When he was shot by another player", Kikuoka said to them.

"Was it the same guy as XeXeeD?", Kirito asks taking a sip of his tea.

"Probably. He says same thing about power and judgment, and used the same character name", Kikuoka said while Naruto takes a sip of his drink.

"What was it?", Naruto said as Kikuoka looks at his tablet again.

"Tron", and with those very words both Naruto and Kirito's eyes widen in complete and utter shock as Naruto drops the glass cup which breaks on the floor?

"Give me it now, I need to listen to it!", Naruto order which Kikuoka complied giving Naruto it.

"Was it the gear?", Kirito asked him.

"Yes, the gear itself had a problem, it was someone over powered and couldn't take it and sent electricity, a lot to the brain frying it. They don't know how thats even possible since the Usphere is designed for that kind of power emission to be impossible. The developers are insistent on that", Kikuoka said which Naruto plays the recording.

(XeXeeD, you have annoyed me for the last time. Disappear by the power I possess", Tron said while the others players laugh hearing this and then they heard a gun fire?!

"Five... Four, three, two, one", Tron said.

"What... Just happened?", presenter said confused at this.

"This is my power! One shot will end any of you, I give judgment on those who are worthless! Remember my gun "Death Gun" but especially me. I. AM. TRON!", Tron yelled)

Naruto's eyes narrowed angrily.

"He's already made his first move", Naruto thigh with narrowed eyes.

"I don't like this-GET DOWN NOW!", Naruto yelled as he grabs both Kirito and Kikuoka then hits the ground as a big crane is slammed through the building causing everyone to panic!

OUTSIDE

"Are you made, get out now!", a police officer yelled while more officers get out of police cars since they were in the usually routine.

"All units. We got a-what the?", The officer said as he only heard static?

"Get out now Witt your hands in the air!", a cop says as they all point there guns at the driver in the vehicle who's not showing any emotion? Naruto, Kirito, and Kikuoka look to see what's happening while Naruto's eyes widen seeing the decepticon symbol!

"We better leave now! Everyone out now!", Naruto yelled as he runs to the stares with Kirito while Kikuoka is still  
Watching.

"I said get out now! Or we will shoot!", The officer yelled as the crane comes back down all of them on ease getting a base vibe.

"Of really, lets have fun!", the car says as suddenly it began transforming causing everyone to start unleashing there guns on it!

"Oh my god", Kikuoka as he begins running to the stairs while Bonecrusher begins firing back as he fluid cars over age unleashes an EMP!

At that time Naruto and a kirito run out of the building running for Optimas which pulls out of the parking lot which the door opens!

"Lets get in now!", Naruto yelled as Kirito as both get in Optimas which they begin driving away while Bonecrusher turns as he drops the car.

"Optimas!", Bonecrusher said as he transforms back until his vehicle form and begins chasing after them!

Naruto turns back to see Bonecrusher is following them and smashing cars out of the way!

"Damn it, you might have to fight!", Naruto said but they suddenly stop as Optimas does a drift turning around while Bonecrusher is heading for them but suddenly Sentinel Prime in vehicle form crashes into Bonecrusher which both transform!

"A lonely decepticon like you can't defeat a prime!", Sentinel said as he takes out his double bladed weapon! Which he proceeds to block Bonecrusher's punch with his shield and with one spin cuts off Bonecrusher's right hand as he knees Bonecrusher which causes him to stumble back as he stabs Bonecrusher through the chin and his blade comes through his head as Sentinel kicks Bonecrusher off his sword.

"I win", Sentinel said as he then begins running while he transforms into vehicle form and releases an wave of electricity stoping all vehicles around him to which he proceeds to drive away while he goes through an alleyway which he drives away as he sends another wave turning the vehicles back on.

"Damn...", Kirito said as Naruto nods.

"Damn is right", Naruto said which his eyes narrow.

"The decepticons have made there move, and now the workd knows of our existence...", Optimas says while Naruto nods.

"Yeah...", Naruto said as his eyes narrowed...

PRESENT

"Not good at all", Naruto said looking at the replay on the news. It's been all the talk after what's happened causing Naruto to sigh... While he walks towards the door as he opens it and she walks out his apartment door. Naruto has been living in a normal apartment, he moved out 3 months ago and has money since he owns ALO.

"Man... Well good thing I have a day off today, I'll just walk around town and see if the damage was great", Naruto thought to himself.

TIME SKIP

"Cold...", Naruto said as he gets his white jacket and walks outside.

Naruto then locks his door as he walks down the steps and and breathes in while a bird lands in his shoulder which he chuckles as he walks down the steps and begins walking towards town.

48 MINUTES LATER

Naruto is currently look at the cafe that is currently being rebuilt causing him to sigh sadly hoping no one got hurt which he then stops midway seeing four girls in an alleyway while one is shaking in fear causing Naruto's eyes to narrow.

ALLEYWAY

Sinon is currently shaking in fear as the lead girl is pointing her finger in a gun like way at Sinon smiling and said "bang" while moving he hand up causing Sinon to walk backwards while the girls laugh but everything is cut short as someone appears putting and arm around Sinon shocking her while he's in front of her suddenly holding into the girls hand tightly?

"I'll say this once, if you continue to harass this girl, I'll break your hand... Do I (grips harder) make myself clear?", Naruto said sending killing intent at the three girls causing them to back away in fear while Naruto lets go of the leader of the three. They then run in fear while Sinon then leans against the wall and slides down against this.

"It's ok... I'm here... Just calm down...", Naruto said while Sinon looks at the one who believe her out and the first thing she noticed were ocean blue eyes.

"Come on, I'll get you something to drink", Naruto said helping her up.

CAFE

Sinon and Naruto are currently at a table which she breathes in the smell of her coffee and drinks it.

"You ok, you were shaking a lot", Naruto said but she nods as she just looks at her drink.

"(Sigh) I'm Naruto Akihiko", Naruto said causing Sinon's eyes to widen in shock.

"I heard about you, your Kayaba Akihiko's son the inventor of SAO, I heard you defeated him and stopped that psychopath Sugou", Sinon said as Naruto laughs.

"Yeah, he was such and asshole thinking he was god before I took it over, in now in charge of ALO, I can get you a free copy if you want?", Naruto asked her but she just shook her head.

"I'm ok with GGO", Sinon said which Naruto smiles and laughs a little.

"Good game, I'm now playing it too, so what's-", Naruto was cut off as Sinon stands up?

"Oh, sorry... I've got to go and thanks again for helping me out", Sinon said putting on her coat as Naruto nods.

"You never told me your name?", Naruto said as she begins walking away and turns to him "Asada Shino".", Sinon said as leaves the store while Naruto is deep in thought.

"That name... Wait a second wasn't a girl called that when she killed... Asada!", Naruto said as he puts the money on the table and as he runs out Sinon's already gone...

"She's already gone...", Naruto said sadly as he then begins walking home slowly...

"Asada... You killing that man at such a young age must still haunt you?", Naruto said and sighs.

30 MINUTES LATER

Naruto walks up his steps as he goes through his keys.

But suddenly heard a scream coming from next door which he turns fast as he runs to it and Types in the code as he puts a key in. Naruto wanted a place to live peacefully so the company bought a hotel for Naruto who now owns it but the company runs it which he hid from the reporters in it, its small but it works. It turns out that Ōetsu is also CEO of the company that's supporting Naruto, big shocker.

"Hey I'm unlocking the door in coming in!", Naruto yelled as he still hears yelling which he forced open the door as his eyes widen to find Sinon holding a replica gun while she's in her panties as well as wearing a white shirt!

"Asada!", Naruto yelled as he runs to her which he knocks the gun out of her hands but she's still panicking!

"Calm down, just calm down!", Naruto yelled to her which he then holds her tightly while he touches his forehead with his head which causes Sinon to start to calm down but still shaking while Naruto looks at her sadly.

"She's so fragile... Like just one touch can break her...", Naruto thought as she's still shaking which Naruto picks her up bridal style and lays her on her bed.

"Get some sleep ok...", Naruto said but bright he could leave Sinon grabs onto his arm tightly surprising him?

"Please... Just don't leave me alone...", Sinon said with tears in her eyes causing Naruto's eyes to completely widen in shock.

"You do realize your asking me to stay with you while you sleep, a stranger. I own this hotel, but the company runs the other stuff and I live next door-", Naruto stops completely seeing that she's scared which Naruto looks at her sadly and sits on the bed.

"Ok, I'll stay", Naruto says as he turns off the lights that are right next to the bed. Suddenly Sinon pulls Naruto closer as he's now laying next to her causing him to blush while he notices there tears in her eyes. All Naruto does is wrap his arms around her.

"I know you killed that man when you were a kid...", Naruto said causing her eyes to widen completely shocked.

"Why... Why am I even doing this? Why do I feel so safe in his arms...?!", Sinon thought as he eyes narrowed while tears begins coming down her eyes as she begins crying into Naruto's chest while Naruto just holds her closely.

"... Is he the one... That will save me?", Sinon thought to herself.

NEXT DAY

The light shines through the window causing Naruto's eyes to open slowly as it looks at a sleeping Sinon clinging to him which he sighs.

"I just slept with a girl I just met, what next the next girl I met I'm gonna have sex with her or something?", Naruto thought sweatdroping but smiles at how cute Sinon is.

"My life is so screwed up, assassins, robots, girls, online gaming... Why me?", Naruto thought sweating at this while Sinon snuggles into him causing Naruto to blush.

"Never mind!", Naruto thought smiling at the cute Sinon who's sleeping peacefully.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T REVIEW AT ALL.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 23

NEXT DAY

"(Yawn)", Naruto sits up from his bed as he looks down at the sleeping Sinon and smiles.

"Morning", Naruto which her eyes open and the first thing that happened was something he never expected. Sinon's eyes widen as she punched Naruto off the bed?!

"Ow! What the hell did I do!", Naruto yelled sitting up and then noticed Sinon blushing with anger and embarrassment while ages glaring at Naruto causing him to start sweating.

"... Did I do something wrong?", Naruto asked but dodges an alarm clock thrown at him which more stuff are thrown to he gets his stuff and gets the fuck out if there before Sinon could get to her sharp objects. The while time Sinon was blushing thinking "I slept with my landlord, what's more he's about my age and he's hot! This isn't good, if my grandpa were to find out it would be bad for me and mostly the blond idiot! Why did I ask him to sleep with me anyways, I'm such an idiot!". The whole time Naruto went into his room and lays on his bed...

"Of Suguha and Rika were to find out they'll kill me... God, don't screw with me about this!", Naruto yelled the last sentence at the ceiling.

AFTERNOON IN ALO

"Your leaving?", Lisbeth and Leafa asked at the same time to Naruto. Mavis is currently watching next to Naruto as there all laying in the grass.

"Like Kirito we'll reconvert. We'll be back but we have to check up on a few things in another VMMORPG. Seemed there's something bad happening within the game called "Gun Gale Online"... there have been deaths involving Tron", Naruto causing the three eyes to widen in shock. Mavis knew about this while Naruto told Rika about this after two months later when she caught him talking to his car and tried to take him to the hospital...

"Good luck daddy!", Mavis said as she hugged Naruto who hugs her back while the two girls hug him as well.

TIME SKIP 30 MINUTES LATER

Naruto is currently walking around wearing his red hood costume and looking for Kirito. He was told by the owners of GGO where Kirito will appear since all the VMMORPG owners have a good relationship with Naruto. Naruto just asked for a favor at finding where Kirito is since they complied.

Naruto smiles under his mask finding Kirito which he then runs to which he's at the same place Kirito is supposed to meet at.

"Finally", Naruto said as he sees someone appearing and what happened next shocked him completely.

"... Kirito is that you? It's me Naruto but call me Red hood or red", Naruto said which Kirito is surprised seeing Naruto in front of him.

"Oh hey, Na-Red", Kirito says then noticed his/her long hair...

"Kirito... You actually look pretty hot... I can't believe I just said that", Naruto said as he face palms himself while Kirito is completely confused which Naruto points at a window to show that he's a girl.

"Wh-What the hell?!", Kirito yells loudly looking at himself.

"I thought this was just a rumor but your a girl. This is really rare... Your an M-9000 type... I have no fucking clue what that meant just heard about it. Now come on, I suck at giving a tour and walked into the women locker room... Hot, but deadly as hell...", Naruto said causing Kirito to sweatdrop as there walking through a path way while guys are eyeing Kirito.

"I love your eyes baby", someone said as there now surrounded by guys?

"Now give us all your credits!", the leader said as E's dressed in rages with goggles and a purple Mohawk? The leader walks forward.

"Now we'll be taking your credita or-Arg?!", one was stopped as Naruto sweeps his legs which he hits the ground and was stopped from getting up by Naruto's foot on his neck.

"I want to crush your neck so much, names Red Hood", Naruto said causing to which the man starts sweating which Naruto takes his foot off of him as he crawls back sweating and scared shitless. The guy turns to his men scared out of his mind.

"GET ON YOUR KNEES YOU IDIOTS AND BEG FOR YOUR LIFE'S BEFORE ITS TO LATE, HE'LL KILL US ALL!", the man yelled scaring all of them which they all bow.

"Please forgive us Red Hood!", they all says at the same time which Naruto laughs while Kirito is starting to sweat.

"Only came here a month ago and you can see the results of me being here", Naruto said as he walks passes Kirito who looks at all the men wondering how good Naruto is. They begins traveling for little over an hour which they stop as Naruto looks around but smiles spotting Sinon.

"Yo Sinon!", Naruto said causing her to stop cold with her eyes widening as she turns to see Red Hood with a girl next to him?

"What do you want?", Sinon asks as she glares at Naruto causing Naruto to immediately cover his nuts confusing Kirito at this action.

"Well, my friend here is a newbie and I was trying to find you since you know more about guns then me so I came to ask you for help after all I saved you as well as. YOU SHOT ME IN THE NUTS WITH MY OWN GUN!", Naruto yelled the last part at her! But she sighs then smiles at Kirito having no idea she's a he.

"Um...(damn, she totally thinks I'm a girl)", Kirito thought the second part.

"Where do you want to go?", Sinon asks Kirito while Naruto's eyebrow twitches at being ignored.

"Seriously, why do you have to be so mean?", Naruto asks as he then holds into Sinon doing the "dip" causing Sinon to blush with anger and embarrassment.

"You know me and you could go somewhere quiet and-ARGH, NOT AGAIN!", Naruto yelled as he let go of Sinon and falls to his knees from Sinon kneeing Naruto in the balls again. At that time Kirito moves his left hand to touch his cheek in a cute way since he looks like a girl surprising Naruto at this action.

"Yes, it's my first time playing. I'm  
Looking for somewhere to get cheap weapons, and a place called the Governor General's office", Kirito said with a smile as Naruto gets up slowly.

"Sure, I'll take you there", Sinon says as she begins walking with Kirito following while Naruto just watches sadly.

"What about me!", Naruto yelled as he runs after them.

GUN STORE

"Now, then... What type of stats do you have?", Sinon asks Kirito while Naruto is currently looking in the music section of the store for some off reason.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

Kirito and Sinon were currently talking but were cut off as someone was playing "Bink's Sake" from One Piece. They turn to see Naruto in the corner of the room playing the violin peacefully while everyone on the store watches in shock while some record it.

Sinon and Kirito just stare at Naruto having no idea he knew his to okay violin?

As he finished everyone claps causing Naruto to smile a do a bow.

"Naruto...", Kirito asked walking towards him with Sinon.

"I never knew you could play?", Kirito asks confused while Naruto smiles sadly.

"It was my mothers favorite song, I was told that when I was a baby, she played it to help me stop crying or fall asleep. But wait till I play on the piano, that's when I start to sing", Naruto said to them smile.

"If you need money, I know of a place", Naruto as he puts the violin away in his inventory. Naruto then points at the sign saying "Lets Challenge" when they enter they find a machine with its hand on the gun.

"Hey, check it! Come on!", the machine said in English? It actually died say it in English.

"What's that?", Kirito asks which Naruto points to the start.

"You enter from that gate, and fudge the NPC Gunman's bullets. The goal is to make it as far as you can and if you tag the gunman, you get all the money other players have ever put in", Naruto said as they look at the money on the top.

301,500

"A-All of it?", Kirito asks as Sinon nods.

"About 300,000 credits, huh?", Sinon said while Kirito is shocked.

"Th-Thats a huge amount...", Kirito said shocked at this.

"It's impossible. Once you pass the eight-meter line, he starts doing these cheap speed draws. By the time you see the prediction lines, its too late", Sinon said confusing Kirito on two words.

"Prediction lines?"? Kirito asks confused.

"Watch... Someone's about to add to the pool", Sinon said to Kirito as they watch a guy who's all talk attempt it as he then enters it which the robotic points at the guy.

"I'm gonna blast you from here to the Moon", the robot said as a large crowd enters wanting to see who's next to fail.

"Okay, I'm gonna chest this today", Rhe guy says dressed like a military soldier and it begins counting down while his two friends behind him chest him. As it said "go" the doors lien which he yells and starts rubbing but does an of pose.

"What's he doing?", Kirito asks confused which the bullets then pass by the man causing Kirito to blink in surprise.

"Was that the predicative line?", Kirito asked Naruto who nods.

"Yes, a defensive assist system, the bullet line. Except for a sniper's first shot, a targeted player will see a display showing the path a billet will take", Naruto said which the man runs past the link line and the robot reloads fast and fires even faster causing the man to lose balance as he falls back over the line and was shot at hitting him.

"Game over", It said as the money increases too 302,000

"I knew it wouldn't work", someone said.

"You can't move far to the left or right, so you have to run down the middle. That areas the limit", Sinon said which Kirito nods.

"I get it... Then, when you see the prediction lines, its too late", Kirito said as he looks at Naruto.

"Can you try to distract these guys so I can do this, if I do succeed I don't want them to be staring at me", Kirito asks as Naruto salutes confusing Sinon while Naruto moves to the far right of the room right next to the wall which he goes on the menu and presses a button which a black grand piano gaining everyone's attention.

ONE PIECE THEME "BINK'S SAKE"

(Playing piano for a few seconds)

"Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,  
Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,  
Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,  
Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo "Making a delivery, bringing it across the sea Bink's sake in the hold as we sail through the breeze Far across the eye can see, the sun is shining merrily As the birds fly in the sky as they sing out with glee Bid adieu to everyone as we sail under the sun, sailing on from dusk 'til dawn and singing out as one Cross the gold and silver waves, changing into water sprays, sailing out on our journey to the ends of the sea (couple of seconds playing the piano without singing)

"Making a delivery of Bink's sake through the sea let be shown that we are known as pirates, sailing free Time to raise the flag up high, of Jolly Roger in the sky Raise the sails and tell the tales that never pass you by Somewhere in the endless sky, a storm has started coming by, waves a-dancing, sails a-prancing through the wind and rain If we let blow winds of fear, then the end of us is near, even so tomorrow the sun will rise again

As Naruto is singing the others are singing along while Sinon is watching in shock as they all know this song. The while time Kirito is doing the challenge...

"Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,  
Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,  
Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,  
Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo Making a delivery of Bink's sake through the sea Through today, and through tomorrow, all your dreams will lay Say goodbye should we depart, and keep your memories in your heart Don't you frown and don't be down, but live to seize the day Making a delivery of Bink's sake through the sea, sailing on from dusk 'til dawn and singing out as one After all I said and done, we all end up as skeletons Tales unending, rules a-bending, journey just begun

They begin clapping along as they sing while both Kirito and Sinon are sneaking out with the money knowing there will be problems if they found out a girl beat it. One of the people are recording the song.

"Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,  
Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,  
Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,  
Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo

Naruto finally ends the song while everyone cheers which Naruto stands up and bows while one looks and his eyes widen in shock.

"Where's the money!", one yelled as they all turn to see that all the money's gone?! When they turn back they find Red Hood and the piano gone.

MARKET ROOM

There currently in another room of the store.

"I can't believe you just did that", Sinon said not believing Naruto just singed an entire song.

"But you have to say I was really good", Naruto said getting close to her but stops remembering both Rika and Suguha.

"Sorry. I have two girls back home and if they found out what I was doing they would very much beat me to a pulp. So please forgive me, also if you think I'm a player because I have two girlfriends is because I grew attached to them. Lisbeth since I was in SAO for two years and Leafa when I was in ALO, I care for them both", Naruto said surprising Sinon and noticed Kirito walking towards them with a lightsaber?

"Holy crap, there's Jedi in the game. Quick use the force!", Naruto said which Kirito sighs at Naruto's stupidity while Sinon smiles at Naruto.

TIME SKIP 10 MINUTES LATER

They finally leave the market which they turn to Sinon.

"You really helped me out, thank you", Kirito said doing a bow but Sinon is smiling as she shakes her head.

"There aren't many female players and I wasn't really doing much before the qualifiers", Sinon said to them smiling while Naruto Sara sweating because she thinks Kirito is a girl.

"You're entering BoB, too?", Kirito asks her surprised which she nods turning to them.

"Yeah, I'm just about to enter-", Sinon stops as her eyes widen in shock.

"Oh no! We only have ten minutes!", Sinon says which Naruto then whistles confusing the two and they start hearing crash sounds while and people yelling too see a Harley heading for them with flames coming from it looking like the ghost riders bike from the movie ghost rider. It stops in front of them which Naruto gets on it.

"You guys get on now", Naruto says but Kirito shakes his head.

"I saw shop that sells motorcycles, I'll buy one of those while you two get going!", Kirito said as Naruto nods which Kirito runs to the store.

"You coming?", Naruto asked asks which she nods reluctantly as she gets on.

"You better hold on tight!", Naruto said which she nods wrapping her arms around his body while flames burst from the wheels and the front while he does a wheelie and stops doing the wheelie while he speeds away doing people which he enters the road.

"How, there's only one in stock and costs 1,000,000 credits?", Sinon asked while Naruto laughs while he fudged cars.

"I was the first to beat that machine which I won that 1,465,758 credits", Naruto says surprising her which they see Kirito right begins them. Naruto moves fast dodging a car while Sinon's grip tightens as she hides her head in Naruto's back?

"You ok?", Naruto asked her which she then laughs leaning upwards smiling never feeling this before.

"This feels great!", Sinon says causing Naruto to smile.

"Go faster", Sinon said causing Naruto to chuckle.

"You better hold on tight", Naruto said which she does as he does a wheelie and the flames turn blue which the speed drastically increases as there heading for the main huge building.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T REVIEW AT ALL.


	24. Chapter 24

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 24

Naruto skids stopping in front of the main building then checks his watch.

"Five minutes left", Naruto said while Kirito stops behind them.

"We can still make it. This way!", Sinon suddenly says as she takes Naruto's hand them Kirito's as she pulls them hurrying them towards the building.

2 MINUTES LATER

There at the entry as they stop in front of it which Naruto finishes entering.

"You can enter the tournament here. Its a normal touch panel terminal. Do you know how to use it?", Sinon asks which Kirito turns to her and nods.

"Yeah, I'll try it", Kirito says to her.

"I'll be right next to you, so of you need any help, ask me", Sinon said as age begins walking away.

"Thank you", Kirito says as he then is surprised he must enter real information.

"Are you done?", Sinon suddenly said surprising Kirito who's sweating which he just egrets it without outing anything.

"Yeah, I think... Thanks so much for your help", Kirito said to her.

"It's okay. Anyway, which qualifier block did you get?", Sinon asks Kirito who looks at it.

"I'm, B-25", Kirito said as they heard foot steps.

"Then I'll be facing you", someone said which suddenly Naruto's eyes narrow as he take sour his katana which the person does the same and Sinon turns fast to see wide eyed at Red Hood and Deathstroke holding swords at each others necks.

"Deathstroke", Naruto said with narrowed eyes.

"Red Hood", Sasuke said both not moving an inch but soon they pull away at the same time from people staring.

"I'll be facing you Kirito, I look forward to the match", Sasuke said as he walks past Naruto who has narrowed eyes.

"I'm only in F-37", Naruto said as he watches Deathstroke walking away as he sheaths his katana which Naruto does the same.

"In in Block F, too. Maybe because we signed up at the same time. I'm 12, which means... Good. Even if I run into you, it'll be in the finals", Sinon said gaining a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?", was all Naruto said to her causing Sinon to turn towards her.

"As long as you make it to the final battle of the qualifiers, you can participate in the battle royal in the main tournament. So its possible we could both get to the main tournament. But if I do see you in the finals, even if its the qualifier... I won't go easy on you", Sinon said which he smiles.

"Yeah, lets both fight at 100% through I won't use my swords power or I'll kill you fast", Naruto said which she nods while Kirito looks at Deathstroke who points his thumb at his neck and moves it across his neck giving a "your dead" sign which Kiriti swallows and looks at the others.

"For a foreign game, the japebese in thus is pretty good. The official site was only in English", Kirito said as they begin walking again.

"The company that operates it, Zaskar, is American, but Japanese staff is assigned to the sever for Japan. But you know, GGO is in kind if a legal gray zone, in both Japan and America", Sinon said which Naruto cuts in.

"Because of the real money-conversion system?", Naruto said to her.

"The official page has only minimal information. You can only manage your character, access the e-money accounts you need for currency conversion, or do most anything game-related inside the game itself", Sinon says which Kirito blinks in surprise.

"It's, well... Its amazing", Kirito said to her.

"That's why it's almost entirely cut off from the real world. Because of that, it feels like the real me she the me that exists here are two different people", Sinon says which Naruto looks away knowing his she feels and Sinon then turns to them.

"It's nothing, sorry. We need to get to the tournament-qualifier area. Are you ready?", Sinon asks them as they nod which she points ahead.

"That's it. Its down there", Sinon said which the three enter the big room. What they find is a lot if players staring at them which Kirito looks at them as there all staring at them.

"So...", Naruto said as he takes his two hand guns out and steps in front of the two.

"If any of you have a problem, come and face me?", Naruto says causing the men to look away as they begin talking again not wanting to be an enemy of Red Hood. Sinon touched Kirito's shoulder gaining his attention.

"Are you ok?", Sinon asks seeing the sweat coming from his face.

"It's nothing!", Kirito says which Sinon then smiles.

"Keys go to the waiting room. You need to equip the combat suit you bought", Sinon said which she nods.

"Ah, right", Kirito said to her as Naruto looks up at the time.

REMAINING TIME: 28 MINUTES LEFT

"Well, well, well", someone said as Naruto turns to see Tron walking towards him while Deathstroke does the same as all three meet each other while people stare.

"What is your plan?", Sasuke asks Tron who gives a laugh.

"Oh, you'll see", Tron says and suddenly the three take out hand guns as each one points at the other creating a triangle.

"Now, now, lets not waste bullets. Soon we'll meet again and that will be a fun battle", Tron said as he then turns away and walks towards the door.

"I better go too but I'll wait for Kirito since he's still a kid and new at this", Sasuke said as Naruto nods as both turn to see a very annoyed Sinon walking out of the changing room with Kirito who has a slap mark on his face.

"Guess she found out", Naruto said and before anything else Sasuke grabs Kirito by the back of his shirt.

"Lets go", was all he said as he begins dragging Kirito who's very surprised and before he could say anything he was dragged out of the room.

"You ok?", Naruto says but she glares at him as age passes Naruto scuff he follows.

"Don't follow me", Sinon says which Naruto shrugs.

"Rather not talk to these people and before you say it again you never asked if he was a guy or girl which you just assumed he was a girl so rage a deep breath", Naruto said which she does.

"I hate the friend", Sinon said when annoyance as Naruto nods then takes her hand.

"Come on", Naruto said to her as both find a place to sit which they do while Naruto puts his feet on the table.

REMAINING TIME: 10 MINUTES

"This time... This time... I will kill all the strong ones", Sinon said with a dark smile which Naruto touches his head as he can remember hearing screams of fear causing Sinon to turn towards him.

"You okay?", Sinon asks him which he nods.

"Yeah... Just old memories starting to resurface...", Naruto said gaining her attention as she notices his hands shaking? Soon they hear foot steps?

"Hey", someone says as both turn seeing a new guy?

"You're late, Sinon. I was worried you wouldn't make it", Spiegel says to her.

"Hi, Spiegel. I got caught up in something unexpected. But...", Sinon says as Spiegel walks up the steps.

"Didn't you say you weren't going to enter?", Sinon asks moving to the side as Spiegel sits next to her.

"I thought it might be a pain, but I came to cheer you on. You can watch the match in a big screen here. By the way, what did you mean by "something unexpected"?", Spiegel asked her.

"I was showing two people around", Sinon says as she turns towards Spiegel. Suddenly before anything could happen Naruto stands up as he takes his gun out as grabs Spiegel by his neck lifting him in the air while pulling his right fist back.

"Your eyes hold the sane darkness as him... You're a threat to this girl and everyone!", Naruto yelled with pure anger stoping Sinon from making Naruto let go while everyone is standing up seeing what's happening.

"WITHOUT A DOUBT YOUR BROTHER IS THE ONE WHO KILLED MY BEST FRIEND INSIDE SWORD ART ONLINE! BECAUSE OF YOUR BROTHER I KILLED, I'VE DONE UNSPEAKABLE THINGS, BEAUSE OF HIM I TOOK LIVES...", Naruto said as he drops Spiegel on the floor who's wide eyed.

Naruto then sits down as he holds his head.

"I can still hear the screams, they just won't stop... You're brother, his name is Shoichi Shinkawa...", Naruto said causing Spiegel's eyes to widen in shock.

"How did you-", Spiegel was cut off by Naruto.

"I'm nothing but a monster which I just kept myself hidden... You see, I asked your brother his name after I killed everyone in his guild and before I killed him...", Naruto said causing Spiegel's eyes to widen in horror as Sinon is wide eyed remember how he lost his brother.

"Your brother was a monster that deserved to be out down and if you make the same choices as him... I'LL KILL YOU IN THE REAL WORLD!", Naruto said which Spiegel then grits his teeth as he glares at Naruto with pure hatred wanting to kill Naruto while behind the mask Naruto is giving him a glare which Sinon swallows.

"You... Killed my brother... Just because he killed your friend?! YOU ALSO KILLED HIS-", Spiegel was cut off by Naruto.

"HE'S WAS THE FUCKING LEADER OF LAUGHING COFFIN WHICH WAS A RED GUILD! THEY HAVE ROBBED AND KILLED PEOPLE!", Naruto yelled as both stand up ready to fight.

"Wait do-", Sinon was cut off as the cube glows above them.

"We apologize for that wait. The Bullet of Bullets 3 Qualifying Tournament will now begin. After the countdown, all players who have entered the tournament will be automatically transported first-round field map. Good luck", the com announced as the people cheer.

"Even think about harming Sinon in the real world, I'll hunt you down and rip out your throat with my teeth!", Naruto threatened as he walks away from them while Sinon watches as Spiegel is showing a look she has never seen before showing the emotions of anger, rage, pain, killing intent...

"I'll kill him, I'll make him pay!", Spiegel thought blinded by anger.

"He was right, Tron was right... He killed my brother and his friends... I know where he lives and I kill him!", Spiegel thought as unknown to him he's falling into Tron's hands.

Naruto glows bright as he appears in the map where Kirito first appeared in the tournament.

"Im sorry to the one here but in pissed...", Naruto as his eyes narrow and touches the ground as he can feel the guys presence which he's currently crawling through the grass.

"Pathetic", Naruto said as he suddenly runs towards the man shocking him which he stands up aiming his gun at Naruto who fires a could of rounds while the man fires as Naruto sees the prediction line perfectly as he dodges then at faster speeds then even Kirito and takes out his Katana.

"No way!", the man yelled and he gives to reload but Naruti throws the katana as it stabs right through the guys chest and when he looks up he's greeted by a gun to his face.

"I win", Naruto says as he pulls the trigger shooting the man in the head and takes his sword while he won which he sheaths the blade and reappears integrated room. Naruto appears again as his eyes widen immediately as he feels the presence behind him which Naruto turns fast to find not Tron but a masked man looking exactly like "V" from the movie "V for Vendetta".

"So your the child I heard so much about...", the man said as Naruto looks at the man in shock which he just tips his head towards Naruto.

"I am V, leader of the Assassins Naruto", V said causing his eyes to widen in compete shock.

"How do you know-", Naruto was cut off by V.

"I also know your Primus boy, you know things I don't know, I know things you don't know", V said as Naruto's eyes narrow.

"Prove it", Naruto said which V pats Naruto on the head.

"Your father was a Templar and your mother was an assassin. Your father quit the templars as he then married Kushina... True love conquerors all child, you have your mothers eyes...", V said while Naruto stares at him with wide eyes.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN DON'T EVEN BOTHER REVIEWING AT ALL.


	25. Chapter 25

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 25

V then begins walking away leaving Naruto who's currently sitting down while holding his hand gun as he scratches his head with it while his breathing becomes harder.

"My dad... Was a Templar?", Naruto said as he puts his gun away while holding his head as his eyes widen remembering that day.

FLASH BACK 2 YEARS AGO AT LAUGHING COFFIN BASE

Inside the base it was turn apart as all the furniture was destroyed while there were online two people left it. Naruto was currently on top of Choichi Shinkawa punching him in the face not stoping as he's yelling in rage while his mask is destroyed.

"Stop... Please-", Shoichi was cut off as Naruto continues as he then slams his hands through his eyes as he proceeds to rip off his face ending him as he disappears while Naruto is currently on his knees then stands up as he walks towards the door while there is not a single laughing coffin member in site. Outside is both Nagato and Yahiko who finally arrived to find what happened which Naruto just passes them not saying a word causing the two too look at each other then follow without saying a word.

FLASH BACK END

Naruto grips his head, trying to push the thoughts out but he continues hearing the screams of the laughing coffin members he killed while he grips his head more as the screams are increasing.

"Stop... Just stop already...", Naruto said as he's shaking but soon felt someone touch his shoulder causing him to jolt as he turns to Sinon.

"You're a mess and I don't even need to see your face to tell", Sinon said to him as he looks away.

"It's nothing...", Naruto said as the shaking stops.

"So... You've killed in SAO...", Sinon asks him as he doesn't answer but after a few more seconds he does.

"SAO... It can drive people to the edge... It drove me into a killing machine and I killed then all. The thing that scares me the most is... I lost my humanity and didn't care of I killed. I just killed them not caring. I'm just like the laughing coffin...", Naruto said as images of the laughing coffin members flash through his eyes as before Sinon could say anything he hugs her which his head is currently against her stomach while he's shaking.

"It's back... The screaming won't stop...", Naruto said causing Sinon to blink in surprise as age remembers his she acted when Naruto found her. Sinon was about to do something when Naruto disappeared. The whole time Spiegel was watching in jealousy while behind him was a Tron.

BoB QUALIFIERS, ROUND 2, BATTLEFIELD-

Naruto reappeared on his knees in the next fight. By that time there was gun fire which one bullet scratches his cheek which Naruto stands up taking Zangetsu out. At that time the screaming returns as it get louder and louder.

Ginko continues firing while Naruto charges straight at him roaring on anger as he eyes become red.

BoB QUALIFIERS, ROUND 4, BATTLEFIELD-

He's currently being fired at by another player while he's holding two hand guns firing back while being hit by bullets. At that time, Sasuke's death replays in his mind which Naruto drops both guns shocking everyone watching including Sinon as even his opponent looks up from his scope surprised but it was to late as Naruto grabs the guys face and slams his head to the ground gaining a yell while Naruto gets on top of him and begins punching him non stop as he life diminishes until it hits zero causing him to disappear which Naruto then grabs his head as he begins hearing the scream get louder.

"RAGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Naruto screams loudly in anger while everyone stares at him in shock while Sinon watches feeling sad for him, knowing how it feels killing someone and there deaths haunting you. Soon Naruto disappears as as well as Sinon.

BoB QUALIFIERS, FINAL ROUND, BATTLEFIELD-

Naruto appears on a highway which is damaged which he looks up seeing its Red Hood VS Sinon. Naruto stands up as he begins walking towards Sinon slowly.

ON THE BUS

"Does he think he can dodge my bullets whenever he wants?", Sinon thought as Naruto just walks towards her while Naruto is a little wobbly.

"He's not even going to dodge?", Sinon thought as she begins locking on while she puts a finger on the gun.

"Screw... S-SCREW YOU!", Sinon yelled firing through the window which Naruto continues walking as there's an explosion behind him causing Sinon's eyes to widen as she begins breathing hard while sweating which Naruto stops and looks where Sinon fired from then walks towards her as she begins missing as he's walking towards her. By that time Sinon is out of the vehicle as she begins shooting at Naruto who finally stops in front of her  
as shes staring at him.

"Why? Does a fight with me not matter? Is that it?", Sinon asks him.

"I just want to make it to the tournament tomorrow... There's nothing else for me to fight...", Naruto said to her.

"Then shoot yourself with that gun! Did you not want to spend the coat of a bullet? Or did you think if you let me hit you, I'd be satisfied? This is just a single match, in a virtual game. I know that's what you think! But don't assume I think the same way!", Sinon yelled with tears in her eyes causing Naruto's eyes too widen as he then looks down.

"What have I been doing... Not everything is a game, it could mean life and death... I forgot that I would protect me friends so I have no time to hear the souls sadness... I'm going to hell anyways so I don't care... Sinon, lets fight once more...", Naruto asks her.

"Right now?", Sinon asks as Naruto takes out his Zangetsu while taking a billet out confusing her.

"How many bullets you have left?", Naruto asks her.

"Just one", Sinon says to him.

"Then duel sticks, we both move ten meters away, we'll both be ready, me with my sword and you with your rifle. I'll throw this bullet and once it hits the ground we fight. So?", Naruto asked her.

"Listen. At a mere ten meters, your prediction line assist won't help you at all. And a shot from this Hecate will hit you for sure. At this range, it has a one hundred percent hit rate", Sinon said which Naruto shrugs.

"All right. We can finish things this way", Sinon said as Naruto walks the meters back which Sinon reloads as she aims at Naruto.

"Lets begin", Naruto said to her as he flicks the bullet up as he grabs his sword and puts both hands on his sword lifting it up which the bulkier finally hits the ground which she fires but at an even faster speed the bullet was cut in two as it passes him causing Sinon to stumble back in shock as her eyes widen then gets in a stance gracing her hand gun while Naruto puts his sword away and tajes out his gun, pointing it at Sinon while she stumbles back which she trips backwards but Naruto wrapped his left arm around her stoping her which she looks up to find his gun pointed at her chin while ages held closely to Naruto.

"I aimed for your center, his did you know? How could you predict where I was firing?", Sinon asks him shocked.

"It was instinct, I have been fighting for a while and its like a sixth sense where I can feel the bullets presence", Naruto said to her causing her eyes to widen.

"(He's strong... That strength goes behind a virtual game, to feel an inanimate object is not possible)... If you're that strong, what are you so afraid of?", Sinon asks him.

"We humans will always fear, even the strong have fears but every single human can conquerer that fear. But I am weak, I can't even forget what I have done", Naruto said to her.

"Your lying... Someone who's weak couldn't possibly cut through a bullet. You must know that. How can I become strong like that? I... I'm trying to learn that", Sinon said which Naruto puts his gun away.

"Think it this way, if you had a gun, would you shoot to kill someone who was going to kill someone precious to you. If that gun could also kill the player, would you kill that very player if it meant protecting your loved ones? Taking a life is hard, but to except it is another thing", Naruto said causing her eyes to widen.

"Does he know about my past? About what happened?", Sinon thought while Naruto reaches for his mask and lifts it showing his mouth.

"I've killed all of them, showing no mercy. Aren't I right... Asada?", Naruto said causing her eyes to widen as she's suddenly pulled closer as Naruto's lips meet Sinon's who's eyes are completely wide on shock but closes them as the kiss deepens while Spiegel is gritting his teeth in anger seeing this happening.

They finally separate as Naruto pulls his mask back down.

"I win right?", Naruto asks her, surprising Sinon who nods as she blushes red as she moves away from Naruto.

"Next time, I won't lose! Tomorrow, keep going until you find me!", Sinon yells at him with a blush as she turns around.

"Resign!", Sinon yelled as a menu appears in front of her as she presses the surrender button. The whole time Tron and Spiegel were watching which Spiegel grits his teeth at seeing the kiss.

"Interesting, but he still isn't able to access his sparks power, eheheheh", Tron thought as his eyes glow which he turns and begins walking away which designs appear on his eyes with a project named "Doomsday"?

ANYONE KNOW WHERE I CAN FIND THIS ARC THEN NEXT ARC IN TE NOVEL VERSION? REMEMBER TO REVIEW. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN DON'T EVEN BOTHER REVIEWING AT ALL.


	26. Chapter 26

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 26

NEXT DAY AT KIRITO'S HOUSE

Both are currently eating, Suguha invited Naruto over and soon there eating in the kitchen.

"Guys", Suguha said gaining there attention which they blink on surprise as Suguha just smiles cutely causing Naruto to start sweating feeling some killing intent behind it...

"... I-Is something wrong?", Naruto asks and swallows which she takes out her laptop and opens it while turning it on.

"Listen... I found this article on the Internet this morning", Suguha said turning it to them which she points at two names, Kirito and Red Hood...

"G-Guess some people have similar names but what does red hood have to do with anything?", Naruto asked while her eyes narrow.

"He carries the same exact sword as you do and have similar moves as well as Kazuto, its exactly the same name as yours", Suguha said to him.

"I suppose it is... B-But you know, its a common name. I mean, its an abbreviation of my real name. In sure the "Kirito" in GGO is really Kiri... Kirigamine Tougorou or something", Kirito said as Naruto just stares at him.

"... Kirito... Your an idiot, your lying is bad", Naruto says which Suguha nods.

"Actually, I already know that you two converted from ALO to GGO. Did you really think I wouldn't notice when you dropped off my friend list?", Suguha said to them.

"It isn't as though you check that list every day", Kirito said to her.

"Even if I don't, I could still feel it. Last night, I noticed you'd disappeared, and I logged out and tried to barge into your room. But you wouldn't leave ALO without telling me unless you had a good reason, would you? I figured there must be some reason, so I talked to Asuna first then Lisbeth", Suguha said to them.

"I see...", Kirito says to her lost in thought which Suguha stands up and walks behind then as she wraps her arms around Naruto from behind.

"Asuna said you two woukd kick some butt in GGO like usual, and them you'd come back at once. But it actually sounded like she was really worried... So am I. Because when you came home late, you had this really scary look on your face", Suguha said which Naruto glances at Kirito.

"Maybe so...", Kirito said to her.

"You two aren't doing anything dangerous, right? I don't want you to go away again", Suguha said which Naruto sighs.

"Don't worry, we won't die. When we finish the GGO tournament tonight, we'll come back ALO", Naruto said as he stands up hugging her which she nods.

Soon Naruto kisses her while Kirito blinks in surprise and looks away not wanting to keep watching his cousin/sister making out with his best friend. They finally separate which Suguha smiles.

"By the way Kazuto, I heard from Asuna that this new job you have pays a ton!", Suguha said which Naruto's eyes narrow as he glances at Kirito who accepted the deal with the man they met.

"I'll treat you to anything you want, so look forward to it", Kirito said which she smiles.

"Great! There's this nanocarbon practice sword I've been wanting!", Suguha said which Naruto laughs.

"Ah come on, I could have bought you that if you only asked?", Naruto said which Suguha smiles at him.

"Now Naruto... I found something quite interesting", Suguha said as she looks on the screen which has a heart showing on one of the menus and when she presses it, it shows Red Hood kissing Sinon causing Naruto to immediately start sweating as he revives as nut shot causing him to hit the ground while Suguha is tapping her foot.

"O...K... I deserved that...", Naruto said weakly while Kirito gives a laugh sweating.

AT THE PARK

Naruto is currently watching from behind a tree while Predaking is on his should recording and playing what there saying which he can hear them.

Asada stands up frustrated as she walks forward and stops while making a gun pose with her hand like she's going to shoot.

"Just you wait... I'll pay you back twice over!", Asada said which Kyouji stands to and walks towards her as he stops looking at her gaining Asada's attention.

"Wh-What?", Asada asks confused.

"Is it okay for you to do that?", Kyouji asks as Asada blinks in surprise, looking at her hand not feeling anything like creaking out.

"I was okay... Maybe because I'm mad?", Asada says and Kyouji looks down for a few seconds then looks up taking a step froward.

"Asada!", Kyouji said suddenly as he takes her hands surprising her.

"Wh-What's wrong, Shinkawa?", Asada asks him.

"I'm just kind of worried. You aren't acting like you usually do", Kyouji said surprising her.

"H-How do I usually act?", Asada said glancing away while Kyouji hands wrap around hers more.

"You're always so calm and collected. Nothing updates you. You have the same problems I do, but you don't run from school. You're strong... Really strong", Kyouji said to her.

"I'm not strong... You know? Just seeing a gun sets me off...", Asada said to him.

"But Sinon's different! She has that huge gun she's uses. I think that's who you really are. I'm sure that someday, the real you will be able to be like that, too. So I worry when I see you getting upset or mad over a guy like them", Kyouji said while Asada tajes a few steps back but can't since she's against the poll.

"I'll... I'll help you!", Kyouji said to her with eyes like he's losing it? Kyouji suddenly hugs her causing Naruto's eyes to narrow.

"Asada...", Kyouji said causing her eyes to widen as age pushes him back causing him to stumble back but was stopped by someone putting a hand on his back. Both turn seeing Naruto wearing his normal jacket with his hands in his pockets while Predaking is on his shoulder.

"Is there a problem?", Naruto asks them while Asada blinks in surprise seeing Naruto/Land Lord/guy she just met and slept with/somehow never meeting him.

"I'm really happy you said that... And I think you're the only person in this city who really understands me. But in still not up to feeling that way right now. I think I won't be able to solve my problem unless I fight", Asada said to him causing Kyouji to look down.

"Oh...", Kyouji said which Naruto walks past him.

"Hello again Asada, how's it been?", Naruto says suddenly as she blinks in surprise while Kyouji glares at Naruto knowing who his father is as well as he's red hood thanks to Tron.

"Hello, in Predaking", Predaking says to her as she looks at the robotic dragon in diriruzs.

"Red hood...", Kyouji said causing Naruto's eyes to narrow while Sinon's eyes widen in shock which Naruto turns to Kyouji.

"So you knew who I was huh... What will you do?", Naruto asked and before the two could even do anything, Asada gets between them.

"STOP!", Asada yelled at the two causing there eyes to widen which Naruto sighs as he turns away.

"We'll talk later Asada", Naruto says as he's walking away while he's being glares by Kyouji from behind.

ONE HOUR LATER

Naruto is currently inside his apartment as he's currently looking on the internet at pictures of robotic dinosaurs within GGO, there inside the forest area which causes his eyes to narrow seeing a blurry image of a dinosaur.

"Dino bots... So, its the old ones...", Naruto said to himself as he shuts his computer off and stands up which he lays on his bed while putting on the nervegear and closes his eyes but stops a he hears a knock at the door which he sits up she walks to it as he opens the door to find Asada wearing shorts and shirt?!

"Uhhhh... You know its cold right-...", Naruto was stopped as Asada moves forward hugging Naruto while the four shuts behind her with a wide eyed Naruto seeing this.

KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA MAIN THEME

"Uhhhhhhh... What are you doing?", Naruto asks which he receives a glare from Asada?

"Isn't it obvious?", Asada asks which Naruto laughs ruffling her hair which she suddenly delivers a but shot sending him to his knees.

"Why?...", Naruto said in a lot of pain holding his nuts while Asada sighs at this.

"Honestly I wanted to thank you for the words you spoke but... Your such an idiot acting like a prince thinking you can just kiss me suddenly after those words!", Asada said with her arms crossed as Naruto just smiles.

"Says the one who didn't stop which the kiss got deeper-ARGH?!", Naruto was cut off as Asada stomps her head on his face causing Naruto to sweatdrop.

"Seriously... Also why are you wearing that, you must have been cold out there", Naruto said standing up as he touches her forehead causing her to blush but before anything she could have said, Naruto spoke.

"Even if it was a minute outside, don't do that again. You can catch a cold", Naruto said serious while her eyes narrow.

"Also I have to say, why do you hate men?", Naruto asked her remembering his she showed Kirito around.

"No! I hate men like you!", Asada yelled taking a step forward gritting her teeth.

"Keep acting like that, soon men will start hating you", Naruto said to her.

"What? Wait a s-you got that off of a TV show! Kaichou E's Maid-Sama!", Asada said pointing at Naruto which he blinks in surprise.

"... So you do watch it, I knew you loved romance stories which is why you liked the Prince Charming thing you said you hated so much", Naruto said with a laugh causing her to blush and look away and soon Naruto revived another nut shot as Asada leaves the apartment while muttering something about not being part of his harem. She leaves the room and slams the door shut while Naruto stands up in pain.

THEME END

"She diggs me eheheheh", Naruto said which Predaking sighs.

"Your an idiot, I find know what the hell wrong with you", Predaking said and goes back to sleep.

"It's time now", Naruto said putting his NerveGear on as he lays in his bed which he closes his eyes.

"Link Start!", Naruto said loudly as he enters GGO. But soon the power went out in the room? But when it came back on Naruto was inside GGO?

"What the-", Predaking stops as he then gets a message from the other Autobots that its happening all across town? After thirty minutes they find out that the users who were logged into GGO as well as ALO and other VRMMO's players can't log out? Its being reported that the AmuSphere's are giving electric shocks to anyone who tries to take them off? At the time the TV turns on? From that they can see only static?

"What the hell's happening?", Predaking said confused as from the static Tron appears?!

"HELLO PEOPLE OF EARTH, I AM TRON AND I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE! RIGHT NOW I AM THE SOLE CONTROLLER OF ALL OF THE VRMMO'S IN THE WORLD, IF YOU HAVE NOTICED I HAVE CURRENTLY HACKED INTO EVERY NATIONS WAR HEADS AND HAVE FIRED THEM INTO SPACE AS WE SPEAK, THEY ARE CURRENTLY READY TO LAUNCH DOWN AND DETONATE ON EVER NATIONS CAPITAL IN THE WORLD. THEN THE CHAOS BEGINS, AS YOU KNOW EVERY VRMMO PLAYER WITHIN GGO CAN NOT LEAVE, ALSO TO ALL YOU PRESIDENTS. YOU CAM FIND ME BECAUSE IN WITHIN GGO. I CAN'T BE STOPED OUTSIDE. IF YOU TRY ANYTHING AND THE MOMENT I DO KNOW, I WILL LAUNCH EVERY MISSILE. HECK MAYBE A FEW CITY'S TOO OH WAIT I'LL JUST AIM THE ONES ARE LEFT AT PRIMUS AND UNICRON'S LOCATIONS EHEHEHEH... BUT THERE'S HOPE, WITHIN GGO THERE IS A TOURNAMENT. BULLETS OF BULLETS 3. I AM IN IT AND THOSE I KILL WILL DIE IN REAL LIFE SO IF YOU TRY TO TAKE THERE AMUSPHERE'S AND NERVEGEAR'S OFF IT WON'T DO ANYTHING AND THEY WILL STILL BE INSIDE GGO SO KEEP THEM PLUGGED IN. EHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAH! NOW IF I AM DEFEATED WITHIN GGO THEN ALL WARHEADS WILL SHUT DOWN AND WILL NOT DETONATE. NO ONE ELSE CAN LEAVE OR ACCESS ANY VRMMO'S SO I HAVE BROADCAST THIS AROUND THE WORLD AND IN EVERY VRMMO'S OUT THERE SO NOT YOU CAN ALL WATCH THE TOURNAMENT. VRMMO'S ARE TRULY A TERRIFYING THING, I JUST HOPE THAT "HE" DOESN'T AWAKEN FULLY OR IT WON'T BE GOOD FOR ME... NOW, I'LL BE LEAVING TO PARTICIPATE IN THE TOURNAMENT SO YOU SHOULD BE CHEERING AND NOT LEAVE YOUR SEAT. THIS WILL PROVE TO SEE IF HUMANITY HAS WHAT IT TAKES TO WIN AND NOT BE DEFEATED AND REDUCED TO NOTHING! BYE...", Tron said as the screen shifts to a countdown of the tournament as well as the name Bullet of Bullets 3.

"Oh my god... He's...", Predaking said as he grits his robotic fangs.

WHERE SASUKE IS

"Insane", Megatron said next to the Fallen as the two turn to Sasuke who's wearing the NerveGear.

"I can't extract Unicron from him since the NerveGear is interfering and I need him unconscious to do so... DAMMIT TRON, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE", The Fallen said in anger at this.

"It seems we must stop Tron, Naruto and Sasuke must stop him or else...", Megatron said with anger seeing this.

WITHIN GGO

Naruto is currently walking by himself as he stops looking at the players.

20. Tron [9.77]  
21. Deathstroke [10.5]  
22. Red Hood [11.2]  
23. Jack Reacher [12.0]  
24. XYZ [12.7]  
25. Pale Rider [13.6]  
26. Gunner X [14.3]  
27. JIGEN [15.5]  
28. Kirito [16.7]  
29. Sinon [17.1]  
30. Kieth [18.3]

"So... He's entering?", Naruto said with narrowed eyes as he looks at the time.

BOB MAIN TOURNAMENT STARTS: 20 MINUTES

"Eheheheh", someone laughed as Naruto turns seeing Tron walking towards them while Deathstroke, Sinon, and Kirito are walking into the center which Naruto does the same. All five meet in the middle.

"Today, I won't lose!", Sinon said which Tron laughs.

"Oh believe me you do not want to lose for what I have planned", Tron said causing Sasuke's eyes to narrow.

"What do you mean?", Sasuke asked which Tron just gives a laugh.

"You'll know when the time comes...", Tron said as he walks past the four who look at Tron.

"There's something not right in what he's planning...?", Sinon said which Sasuke nods under his mask which he has narrowed eyes.

"He's planning something...", Sasuke said not liking the tone in his voice.

I'M THINKING OF A NEW ARC AFTER THIS ONE, COULD BE A RACING ONE THROUGH I DON'T KNOW A LOT ABOUT CARS. SPORTS OR SOME FIGHTING ANIME THAT WOULD FIT IN THIS OR MACHINE AGAINST MACHINE. ALSO SHOULD I CONTINUE DEMON SHINSO? ANSWER BOTH PLEASE.


	27. Chapter 27

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 27

MAIN TOURNAMENT STARTS: 6 MINUTES

Naruto is currently checking his gear while his eyes narrow completely finding there is no log off?

"Seems that Tron his move", Naruto thought to himself as he looks around at all the people who are talking as well as the competition. He glances at a player standing in a table gaining attention.

"Without XeXeed, this tournament could go to anyone! If you want to win, you need this, top-secret player information for just 1,000 credits!", he yelled and soon Sasuke sits next to Naruto gaining his attention as the two stare at each other.

"Who are you?", Naruto asked which Sasuke chuckles.

"You'll know soon enough but that's not the problem. Seems the log off has completely disappeared for some reason and that Tron guy must be behind it", Sasuke said as Naruto nods which both stand up looking at each other.

"Truce?", Naruto asks which Sasuke stares at him for a few seconds and both extend there hands shaking while some of the players starts to sweat at hearing the team up.

"Until Tron is defeated I'll work with you", Sasuke said before both turn to Kirito who turns slowly too two players.

"Cheer for me!", Kirito said in a girlish pose while giving a wink which both guys just stare at her.

"... Its gonna be so fucking hilarious once they find out Kirito is a guy, those dumbasses", Naruto said which Sasuke nods as the two turn to Tron who's currently sitting against the wall as his mask lets out some steam from where the mouth should be while it appears Tron is sleeping.

"Hide in the river once once every fifteen minutes before the satellite pinpoints our position, then we move again undetected until we find and kill Tron. But if I'm right we must find Kirito and Sinon since there your friends...", Sasuke said as Naruto nods.

"Yeah... Something tells me you know how capable he is?", Naruto said which Sasuke stands up as he behind walking away.

"Don't let that girl die like you did with a friend back in SAO", Sasuke said causing Naruto's eyes to widen as he turns to Sasuke who's walking away. Naruto then looks down as he closes his eyes remembering how he met Sasuje but soon he hears footsteps and looks to see Sinon looking at him.

ELEVATOR

Naruto is currently staring at the number while Sinon is against the wall thinking then says something.

"I understand that you have your reasons for what you're doing. But...", Sinon said as she points her finger at his back.

"But your promise with me is something different. I'm going to pay you back for yesterday's final round. So... If you let someone else shoot you, I won't forgive you", Sinon says causing Naruto to smile at that.

"I won't die, and that's a promise I don't intend to ever break", Naruto said causing her to smile as the elevator finally stops and both walk out. Naruto looks up at the screen.

"You battle junkies who love the smell of gun oil and gun smoke, are you ready? The deadline for your bets is alonst over. Now, its time to see who the toughest player in the hardest VRMMO, GGO, is!", the sponsor said as she shied the maps while gaining cheers. Naruto is siting next too the three as all four are looking at Tron who's looking at them. Naruto ignores everything as the countdown begins.

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One", Tron said as his eyes glow.

"Zero", Naruto and Sasuke said as the timer hits zero which they all glow and disappear except Tron who presses the menu button which shows the nuclear numbs she other explosive war heads as the screen disappears Tron laughs before disappearing.

TOURNAMENT

29 MINUTES LATER

"Do as I do", Sasuke said to Naruto as the two enter the water as they hear the count down and hide in the water as they see a guy running bye and Sasuke gives the signal to follow but both stop in surprise as they see Kirito swimming past them while he's not wearing anything...

"My eyes burn...", Sasuke said as he holds his eyes not believing he saw that while Naruto nods knowing Kirito didn't know that the river secretly hides them from the satellite.

20 MINUTES LATER WHERE SINON IS

"You should have checked your six, Dyne", Sinon said abiy to press the trigger and her eyes widen as age grabs her hand gun and turns fast but before she could utter a word, Sasuke has his right arm wrapped around her neck while having his hand gun pointed at her head.

"Be quiet, we need Tron to show himself!", Sasuke said to her which she struggles.

"Stop, don't try anything Sinon. This is a life and death matter, so don't shoot", Naruto said confusing her as Sasuke drops her and the three bend down looking at the bridge.

"We'll continue after we stop Tron", Naruto says as he watches in narrowed eyes.

"Of we get a chance to start over, will you fight me for real?", Sinon asks him causing Naruto to turn towards her which he nods as they focus in the bridge.

"You should be a bit more cautious", Sinon said as she looks at Dyne who's on the ground aiming at Rider which there eyes narrow.

"If he tries to move, I'll shoot him first", Sinon says which Naruto then said something surprising her.

"Look, pale rider is walking towards Dyne", Naruto said gaining her attention seeing Rider walking toward Dyne who's about too fire but was stopes as his eyes widen as there's a red circle on his forehead as he then hits the ground with a dead sign appearing on his forehead shocking the four at what just happened? From behind Dyne a figure then appears showing Tron as he's holding his sniper rifle.

"I won't kill you boy, I only kill people who are actually a threat to me", Tron said stepping over Dyne. Sinon is completely wide eyed at this seeing the weapon.

"Silent Assassin?!", Sinon said causing Sasuke's eyes to widen.

"So the high level sniper rifle with a silencer equipped to it really did exist", Sasuke said as Tron then aims his rifle at Rider who proceeds to move fast as he jumps around on the bridge getting higher while acting like a spider monkey as Rider proceeds to run down the steel rope fast which Tron stops arming as he puts his gun away.

"I'm bored", Tron said as he pulls his right fist back and proceeds to slam it into the ground creating a huge shuck wave causing the bridge to move around wildly as it does waves send into the sky which Tron aims his gun at Rider and fires hitting him perfectly in the chest which Rider then hits the ground as he's paralyzed by the bullet. Everyone is watching in shock at what he just did. Tron proceeds to kick Rider in the face as he's now on his back.

"I've already gotten rid of the others now its your turn", Tron said as he tajes out a hand gun.

"He's going to finish him with the handgun?", Sinon said confused at this while Tron aims the gun at Rider's head.

"Shoot now...", Naruto said surprising her.

"At which one?", Sinon asked him.

"Tron! SHOOT HIM OR Rider WILL DIE IN REAL LIFE!", Naruto yells as Sinon's eyes widen.

ASUNA AND THE OTHERS

There currently watching the tournament which Mavis is currently watching next to Yui as the other girls and Keith are watching as well as they see Rider get shoot in the chest by the paralyzing bullet as he hits the ground.

"Hey, that's no fair! He must be hacking!", Keoth says which Liz cuts him off.

"He isn't out of it yet!", Liz said pointing to the paralyzing bullet attached to his chest which they all look at it on suririse.

"That must be a paralyze bullet of some sort?", Mavis said confused as the screen becomes static as it changed too Rider's point of view seeing Tron as the screen becomes more static. At that time Mavis's eyes widen in dead at the man wicked mask which now has a face on it smiling with sharp teeth.

"It can't be... Tron", Mavis says shocking everyone knowing that name. At that time Liz immediately stands up pressing the menu about to get to Naruto but her eyes widen seeing no log out button causing her eyes too widen in shock.

BACK TO NARUTO

Sinon immediately fires at Tron heads as the bullet speeds right for him but he only moves his head by inches duff hung the bullet with any sort of problem as there's a dust cloud which was created shirking the four at the speed which Tron looks at the four seeing them.

"He knew where I was", Sinon said as she reloads.

"Damn him, he must have hacked into the satellite", Naruto said with anger while Sinon looks at Naruto.

"What do you jean by he can kill him in real life?", Sinon asked Naruto who looks back at Tron and he lifts the hand gun as his eyes glow red and fires at Rider hitting his head as his life gauge drops by some. Rider twitches as the bullet stops glowing and immediately stands up surprising them as Rider aims his gun at Tron's head but before he could do anything he drops the gun as he holds his chest in pain as he hits the ground. He extends his hand out towards the four who saw this before he disappears causing there eyes to widen.

"What was that?", Sinon asked shocked as all the videos move to Tron as his eyes glow.

"RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!", Tron laughs wickedly while everyone stares at him shocked as Mavis, Yui, and Silica are afraid.

"My name is Tron , and my guns true bane is death gun. You humans are all worthless creatures which I have done to exterminate. As you know right now I am broad dating this to every VRMMO in the world since you've already figured out that none of you people can log out thanks to me. But the reason why there's no outside help is simple because they can't to do anything", Tron said as he snaps his fingers showing satellite images of tons of war heads being fired into space from videos appearing all around him.

"Kiyaba Akihiko was able to stop me since he trapped you people into these games and protected you from me... I wanted to control you all but that man looked everyone in the game and proven yes anyone from leaving only by death or beating the game... Eheheh, its funny how that man was able to save you humans by acting like the enemy but I'll say this. I have aimed every war heads of different kinds at every capital including some highly populated city's around the world. I am Tron, I'm from another world called Cybertron and I have the sole mission to kill Primus but I've changed my mind about controlling you humans. I'll just kill all of you with the missiles including Primus and Unicron but you have a chance to stop this. Of I am defeated, all the war heads will lock down and not detonate on impact. Your only hope now is the remaining people in this game, you may call me crazy, insane, a monster, the devil, satan, but in the end I am the one deciding who lives and who dies. Primus and Unicron, I know your gear so I suggest you go Bankai and fight me! Anyone I shoot with my death gun dies by this sending an electromagnetic pulse strong enough to fry you brain. I am what you guys consider death or the grim reaper. You may not believe me but shock you're menus to see if you can log off, bye", Tron said as he suddenly disappears shocking them as they completely horrified at what he says a fine Sinon's watch is beeping. Naruto instantly shows his map but Tron is no where on it.

"... Damn, he's blocked his location... ", Naruto said with narrowed eyes.

"Even if he says is true, I can beat a guy with a lone handgun-", Sinon was cut off as Naruto tackles her into the ground finding her to the ground.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! IF YOU GET SHOT THEN YOU REALLY WILL DIE! THIS GUY WAS THE MAIN REASON WHY MY DAD DID WHAT HE DID!", Naruto yelled which she looks to the side.

"I don't want to accept that there's a goatee who's actually killing people in real life...", Sinon said as Naruto helps her up.

"Well he can... Tron is a monster as well as he disguised as one of the bosses in SAO... He's a murder who would kill his own comrades... He's just insane...", Naruto said to her.

"Someone like that really exists in GGO?", Sinon said as she looks down and suddenly a fearful expressing appears on her face which Naruto starts shouting her name as he shakes her.

"I'm fine. Just a little surprised, to be honest, it'll take some time for me to believe your story. But I don't think its something you and him made up...", Sinon said which Naruto nods.

"Anyway, we need to get out of here. The other players will must have saw this since I could see I was getting a live message on my menu, everyone must be aiming to kill Tron now", Sinon said which Naruto nods.

"Sinon, be careful. Sasuke, we're splitting up", Naruto said walking in another direction?

"What will you do?", Sinon asks him confused.

"I need to find a prime... Sinon, get the hell away from Tron and no matter what do not go after him...", Naruto said to her as Sinon was about to refuse Naruto tajes his mask off showing his aegis face.

"I'll keep my promise, but don't you dare go after him!", Naruto says as he puts the masks back on and begins running down hill while Sasuke goes another direction.

"Jeez... Wait!", Sinon yelled as he Naruto stops turning to her.

"I'm going too... That Tron is pretty strong. If you lose to him then you can't fight me-", Sinon was cut off as Naruto suddenly kisses her on the lips and separates.

"I'm sorry", Naruto says and before she hound do anything he chops her neck knocking her out as he picks her body up and lays her against the tree.

"Kirito, watch her for me", Naruto says to him as he proceeds to run while he can see a golden mechanical dragon flying though the sky heading for an old ruined castle.

"ONYX PRIME!", Naruto thought as he runs faster while he could spot silver mechanical dinosaurs causing him to run fast which soon his chest glows as he create a fist cloud and his speed increases.

30 MINUTES LATER WHERE SINON IS

Sinon is currently watching Kirito run through a building which she runs down the street fast. She soon stops in front of a movie theater.

"If I defeat Tron, he'll go back being my enemy. I'll shoot him, defeat him... And forget him. I'll never see him again", Sinon thought as she takes a step forward behind she was shoot in the shoulder knocking her to the ground. Simon eyes open slowly to see Tron who's deactivates his invisibility walking towards her.

"Weird, you kids are so composed even when your entire species is going to become instinct, everyone is watching this right now. And they'll see the fear on your face as I shoot you", Tron said smiling more as he has a very long tongue appear and bends down locking her face.

"Tasty", Tron said as he stands back up.

"Naruto, this will show me you're power. I want to see it, the rage of a god. I want to see the destructiveness of your power if I kill one of the woman you live then you will go mad and turn into Wrath Primus. I want to see an even bigger scale when you slaughtered all those laughing coffin members", Tron said causing her eyes to widen.

"Kill me? Me?", Sinon though as she reaches for her gun slowly.

"I want to see your rage, Naruto. I want to see the power you have when you have felt even greater pain, one who experiences pain will without a doubt gain an even greater power. Anger and revenge is the only thing a god needs to get strong", Tron said as everyone is watching this at the edges of there seats while Sinon grabs her gun which Tron tajes out death huh and shows it to her which her eyes widen in complete and utter fear.

"A black star type 54...", Sinon thought as she remembers her past.

"That gun... What... What is it doing here now?", Sinon thought as she drops the gun which Tron reloads as he aims it as Sinon's head. Sinon stares as Tron eyes seeing the image if the man she killed which her eyes widens in complete fear seeing the mans face instead of Trons. A bullet was fired which everyone's eyes widen in shock. Tron's eyes widen in complete shock as Naruto is holding Sinon bridal style as he's now too Tron's left which he turns slowly towards Naruto but soon he was sent crashing into the side of a building which it explodes showing an angry Tron but he's completely shocked seeing a humanoid golden machine stands with dinosaurs along with the players aiming the guns at Tron while Pale Rider is currently standing next to Sasuke which causes his eyes too narrow.

"Interesting, since your here Unicron you must have some how stopped me from killing him", Tron said which Naruto looks at Deathstroke in complete shock. At that time multiple Death guns appear looking like the main villain from the show SAO 2.

"Now this is getting interesting, a prime is actually inside this game? Eheheheh, shall we begin this final battle between us?", Tron said as Naruto hands a shaking Sinon to pale rider.

"Now...", Naruto said as both Naruto and Sasuke take out there swords and long then at Tron?

"BAN...KAI!", Naruto both roar as they unleash massive amounts of power which Tron smiles more seeing Naruto in his Bankai form as well as Sasuke looking like Aizen's final forms but the wings are made of ice but there are still eyes on the wings while Sasuke has a cold breath come from his mouth.

"Then... Lets begin. BANKAI!", Tron said as he unleashes a huge about of power causing everyone to skids back at the power being released and Tron now looks like a human sized Black Unicron.

"Now the games begin children", Tron said with a laugh as he giving off a powerful aura.

NEXT CHAPTER, FINAL BATTLE TRON VS NARUTO AND SASUKE AND THE REBORN NEON PRIMUS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN DON'T EVEN BOTHER REVIEWING AT ALL.


	28. Chapter 28

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 28

HELL YEAH BY ZEBRAHEAD

"FIRE!", Naruto and Tron roar as the players and Deathguns begins firing at eachother.

"RAWWWWWWRRRRR!", Onyx roars as he transforms into his dragon form as he and the other Dino boys begin arts king as they slam into the death guns which more appear as they begin firing.

"Hyōrinmaru/GETSUGA TENSHO!", Naruto and Sasuke roar as they swing there blades as they send an ice and black flame wave at Tron which consumes him as well as the building behind him completely frozen then collapses as Tron flys through it then hits the ground which he lands on his feet and extends his wings as both Naruto and Sasuke appear behind him and swing there blades but Tron turns immediately catching the blades as there blades release large amounts of power causing craters to form where there standing as Tron stands his ground.

"Eheheheheh, interesting", Tron said as his chest glows causing there eyes too widen as Tron's hands grip on the blades which he unleashes a beam from his chest consuming the two as the buildings were consumed and incinerated while everyone was getting out of the way as there continuing to fight.

Tron laughs as the smoke clears showing Naruto and Tron with scratches on them.

"Huh?", was all Tron days as he looks down seeing his feet were frozen?

"What, when dud he-MUGETSU!", Naruto yells cutting off Tron as Naruto sends a very high and long line of black flames consuming him while some Deathguns were caught in the cross fire being incinerated. It soon shows Tron jumping out of the flames with few flames on him which disappear and his wings extend as he flys high while a portal appears above him which they follow him as they enter the portal while Kirito watches and Pale rider begins dodging the bullets from the death guns as thy fire back.

"Naruto...", Kirito said worriedly but then begins firing again.

IN SAO

Tron flys out of the portal with parts of his body frozen and smiling as he crashes into "Alne" causing everyone there to watch in which while Naruto appears out of the portal with Sasuke behind. The citizens panics as they fly high causing Tron not being able to locate then from everyone flying as well as some ram into him which he then located high power sources and his eyes widen as he turns to revive a kick to the face by Naruto sending him crashing through some builds and he begins lifting up heavy objects as he throws it at Naruto who blocks them easily as he heads straight for Tron but was stopped as a giant tree hand slams into him causing his eyes too widen seeing a hologram computer key board and window in front of him as he's hacking ALO which the world tree creates another giant tree fist as he's slaked into it which bkth wrap around Naruto stoping his movement which he looks at Tron as the computer disappears and his chest glows brightly about to fire whither bean hit his sensor actives and turns left to receives frozen slash lauding him to stumble back as Sasuke heads for him again as he extends both wings going faster as he swings his blade which a staff appears in Tron's hands which it has a blade edge why a hammer edge as Tron swings it sending Sasuke crafting into the ground causing a crater to form! At that time a computer screen appears in front if Naruto as he begins pressing the keyboard? Suddenly the trees get off Naruto as they head for Tron causing his eyes to widen as the tree branches head for Tron as they wrap around him but were incinerated as be unleashes a beam from his chest destroying them as he then turns then his beam cuts the tree in half causing it to fall while everyone evacuates from the tree fast which Naruto grits his teeth at thus while Tron cracks his neck then turns to the computer appearing in front if his eyes which shows a countdown as he presses the button as a countdown appears above everyone in giant letters and in there messages.

"The countdown begins, in les then one hour this world will know pain", Tron said causing there eyes too widen.

"RAWWWWRRRRR!", Naruto screams as he appears Abu e Tron and swings his blade all the way down down as it slams into Tron's shoulder which it only enters him a little as its stuck causing Naruto's eyes too widen while Sasuke appears behind and swings his blade but before he could even do a single move, Tron slams his left knee into his stomach causing Sasuke's eyes too widen in which at this from the speed.

"You realize that I have been slowly a studying your fighting styles as well as your power", Tron said as he does a spin kick sending both back as they crash into the ground hard.

"ATTACK!", Sasuke that's as bkth appear in front and behind Tron as they swing but there eyes widen from Tron disappearing which both stops there blades from making contact but Tron appears upside down inferred there blades as he slabs his feet into there arms causing there blades to slash eachother which they stumble back at this.

As Tron appears between them as he extends both hands grabbing them by there necks causing there eyes too widen.

"Now if you will excuse me I must go", Tron said as both of his feet slams into there stomachs sending them crashing towards the ground while a portal appears above Tron.

"TRON!", Naruto screams heading for him which at that time Tron flys up into it disappearing.

"NO!", Naruto screams as it disappears.

"That asshole lied and left us here!", Naruto said with anger while Sasuke's eyes narrow.

IN GGO

"Keep firing!", Kirito yelled as there continuing too fire as suddenly they see a bright light consuming them as there sent back flying while Onyx unleashes an eruption of golden flames at the one above but he was also sent back flying.

"Pathetic, guess you can't fully fight in this world", Tron said to them as he floats down while all the players are on the ground injured from the beam while Kirito gets up slowly as he's holding his right arm in pain.

"Now...", Tron says as he walks towards Kirito who's eyes narrow angrily as he stands up but Tron just walks past him causing his eyes too widen in shock as he turns too see Tron picking Sinon up as shes hanging from his right arm.

"Wait, what are you doing?", Kirito asks Tron who opens a portal in front of him.

"Nothing, just wanting to see what can happen when Naruto is enraged", Tron said as he crosses into it.

"WAIT!", Tron yelled but falls too one knee which the others get back up seeing the death guns heading for him causing him to grit his teath.

WHERE NARUTO IS

"Dammit!", Naruto said angrily as he grits his teeth.

"Eheheheh", they heard laughter and look too see Tron with a white room holding Sinon causing his and everyone's eyes too widen at this.

"Sinon... TRON WHAT ARE YOU DOING, LET SINON GO!", Naruto screams but he only laughs.

"The world you know will soon end!", Tron said as the screen disappears causing him to grit his teeth.

"Dammit!", Naruto said as he deactivates bankai along with Sasuke as he presses the hologram computer and his eyes narrow.

"He's locked himself in a VRMMO which I can't access... The only way to him is through the opening but... It's guarded by a barrier which was created so worlds cant be hacked...", Naruto says as his eyes too narrow.

"We can help you with that", someone said causing Naruto's eyes too widen as he turns too pale rider?!

"How...", Naruto said shocked.

"I was able to hack into the system which was opener and teleported here...", he said as he removes his helmet showing his face as Yahiko.

"It's time I help", Yahiko said as a portal appears along with a ship landing down for them?

"I designed it to break through the barriers so we can enter other worlds", Nagato said as he gets on the ship which it's looking like a train of sinking along with there's a drill at the end of it.

"V told md what to do when the time comes", Yahiko said confusing him as they get on the ship as it starts floating up and heads into the portal which they appear to be in some space as they can see starts and planets.

"Guys... I think Tron changed the scenario?", Yahiko said as there heading for an open door which it's slowly closing along with a sphere barrier blocking it.

"So that's it huh?", Sasuke said as Naruto nods.

"Guys, we should retreat she think things over. We can't just break through it-", Naruto stops noticing his sad smile?

"No matter what you say we will open the door for you, so you guys better get going once we give you an opening", Yahiko said to him causing there eyes too widen.

"Do you know what your asking, if you try to break through that barrier then... The affect of entering another game can kill you of Tron will kill you seeing what your doing...", Sasuke said while Naruto's eyes are wide.

"Guys... You do realize what your asking... By hacking the system direct... No... I WON'T ALLOW IT! I LOST SASUKE, I DON'T PLAN ON LOSING YOU!", Naruto yells at them.

"Naruto... We never asked for your permission", Yahiko said causing there eyes too widen as there train suddenly separated which the part there on disappears.

"WAIT BAN-", Naruto was cut off by Sasuke grabbing him by his neck and holdings his mouth.

"Enough! If you use it hear it will have a terrible effect! And Tron's just made very thing worse!", Sasuke said causing his eyes too widen as he turns slowly too as that they only have 30 minutes left?!

GURREN LAGGAN-LIBERA ME FROM HELL OST

"No... GUYS DON'T DO IT! YOU DON'T KNOW IF IT WILL WORK!", Naruto yelled as both look at him smiling.

"Sorry Naruto, this is it!", Yahiko said as he puts both fingers too his forehead and give a salute/farewell.

"Goodbye, Naruto. I'v enjoyed the last three years with you", Yahiko says smiling widely as tears fall from his eyes as this is happening.

"Here goes!", Yahiko said as he thrusts the controls forward which the ships drill begins spinning faster she faster as it gives off a green aura while the rockets on the back erupt as its speeding guests the barrier as it crashes into causing a vibrations too appear showing a second sheild as he breaks through the first one which disappears!

"It's up too him now", Sasuke says to them as they follow behind which he soon crashes into the second causing another too appear which it's crimson. As he hits the second shield electricity comes from the drill causing his eyes too widen.

"Dammit! The first shield must have damaged it a lot!", Yahiko said as he flexes it forward with a tell as they see an explosion.

"YAHIKO!", Naruto screams but his eyes widen as the defacing shield collapses showing Yahiko heading straight for the third shield along with electricity coming from his ship.

"Only had one day to create this... Damn my head hurts but...", Nagato said and gives a laugh as he smiles widely as an image of Konan appears in his head as he heads for the third barrier.

"NOW I'LL TEAR THAT THIRD BARRIER APART! BECAUSE OF YOU I LOST KONAN TRON!", Yahiko roars as the drill expands bigger and bigger?!

"EVOLUTION DRILL OF HOPE!", Yahiko screams as he heads straight for the barrier as crashes straight into it causing everything to go white as it shows Yahiko smiling completely white with black outlines of himself.

"Goodbye Naruto, Nagato, I'll see you soon Konan... Very soon, shah shah", Yahiko said as everything has gone white while they could see an explosion along with the third shield collapsing...

"Yahiko...", Naruto said as tears are coming from his eyes along with everyone on earth is shocked at what he did.

"... Yahiko...", Naruto said as his chest glows brightly?! Sasuke's eyes widen in shock.

"Yahiko... You're... YOU'RE SACRIFICE WON'T BE IN VAIN, TRON!", Naruto yells loudly as he enters the door which closes along with Sasuke.

WHERE SINON IS

"Huh?", Sinon asks waking up too find herself chained too the wall while Tron's back is turned too her as he's staring at the countdown which there's ten minutes left.

"Now all will die, and I will return home and become a god again", Tron said and tied too her.

"Oh your awake", Tron said causing her eyes too widen in shock as he extends his right hand about to finish her off and show her dead body to Naruto when he stopped.

"What was that?", Tron said looking around and turns too Sinon which there's a bright light between them as from it Naruto and Sasuke break through causing Tron's eyes too widen. Naruto is currently looking like he normally does with just a black shirt and pants with a blood red swirl on his shirt.

"I'll do what I must do", Sasuke said as he begins running down the corridor of the white room while Tron stares at Naruto in shock.

"Naruto", Sinon says as the chains on her were destroyed as she's being held bridal style.

"Sorry I'm late Sinon... I had to say goodbye to a friend of mine", Naruto said to Sinon who has tears coming from her eyes.

"I finally understand what it means to have and to lose friends", Naruto said suddenly towards a shocked Tron as he glows brightly which four versions of his past selves from the game, when he first entered SAO, when he revived the new clothes from Ōetsu, when he entered ALO, and when he entered GGO. The four are staring at Tron who's shocked at this.

"How are you doing this but more importantly how did you break through the triple barrier I created, ITS IMPOSSIBLE!", Tron yells angrily.

"I'm done allowing you too hurt my friends, because of you I lost so much and humanity will never lose to the likes of you c we will evolve past our limits and become the ones that lead this world too the future!", Naruto yells loudly as the four versions of himself flow brightly and return to him as his entire body is changing. Naruto looks like this fanfics image picture.

"What the hell... is happening?!", Tron yells in anger while Sasuke has Sinon sitting next to him as there's a computer which he's typing extremely fast on it hologram computer.

"Come on, come on, come on, WHERE IS IT!", Sasuke yells in anger as he's looking through it.

"What are you!", Tron yells as Naruto's visor and chest flows.

"I am the one who will defeat you, I AM NEON PRIMUS!", Naruto screams as he unleashes ocean like energy causing Tron to skids back while everyone is watching in shock.

NEXT CHAPTER, FINAL BATTLE PART TWO. LEAVE A REVIEW AND DONT LIKE IT DON'T REVIEW AT ALL.


	29. Chapter 29

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 29

"Now lets begin!", Naruto screams loudly as under there feet ground forms which they stand on it as his visor glows brightly as both begin running towards each other and there speed increased drastically as they both pull there fists back and ram them in each others face causing a quadruple crater too form as both falls backwards as Naruto gains his footing first and swing his foot but Tron uses his forearm to block it as he forces his foot back and then Tron he does a spin slamming his foot down on Naruto's head as he hits the ground which Tron flys high and heads straight down while he aims his elbow at Naruto's head but his visor glows as he then rolls out of the way while everyone in the entire world is in the edge of the seats watching while they have 8 minutes left which Naruto glances at it then when he looks back he receives a kick sending him back but Tron grabs his leg and proceeds to slam him in the ground over and over again until the tenth time as he then punches Naruto straight umbrage face sending him tooling back fast and dodges multiple beans from Tron which Naruto fires back as he unleashes a lot of blue beams countering the read but Tron simply goes through them making his way towards Naruto.

"Your a billion years too young to think you can take me on!", Trom yelled as they stop in front of eachother as Naruto takes out both Zangetsu as he charges and swings but it was blocked by Tron's own katana's evict both are struggling for dominance then it soon turns into a high sleds attack barrage as bkth ate swinging at top sellers causing soars too firms from it.

"Is that all you've got!", Tron yells causing Naruto too grit his teeth.

"No it isn't!", Naruto yelled but his eyes widen as his shoulder was slashed.

"Your missing pieces of yourself from creating the 13 primes, you can't defeat me!", Tron says causing his eyes widen as he received uppercut!

"Do you even understand what will happen, if you were to defeat me then more will come!", Tron yelled at Naruto as he appears active him and slams both feet in Naruto's stomach causing an explosion as he hits the ground.

"Someone like you who has feelings can never hope too defeat me, drop all your feelings and fight cold hearted and maybe you can defeat me!", Tron says too Naruto.

"WEAK!", Tron yelled as he begins punching Naruto over and over in the stomach!

"WEAK! WEAK! WEAK! WEAK! WEAK! TRULY PATHETIC!", Tron yells as he slams jus fist causing his stomach area to crack which Naruto spots out blood.

"I don't know how you were able to increase your power to this magnitude but your nothing compared too me!", Tron yelled as be proceeds too destroy his arms and legs!

"YOU WHO HAS THE POWER OF A GOOD LOWERS HIMSELF TO HUMANITY! YOUR AN OUTCAST WHICH THE HUMANS WILL EXPERIMENT ON YOU! THEY DON'T DESERVE YOUR POWER GIVE UP LOVE, FRIENDS, AND BONDS! THEY ONLY HOLD YOU BACK!", Tron yells as he picks Naruto up by his neck and rips his body in two!

"NARUTO!", Sinon yells while Tron turns away from Naruto towards the countdown.

"Oh, seems we only have 6 minutes and thirty seconds left", Tron says as the hologram computer appears in front of him.

"I'll make it thirty seconds and ends this world", Tron says as he reaches for the keyboard but stops as he turns too Naruto which he extends his right hand towards him as he fires tendrils which stab into Naruto!

"Do you understand. I am god here, humans can never beat a god. You are a broken piece I'd garbage so die with some dignity!", Tron says as his hand heads for his spark.

"Now I want to see what makes you strong", Tron said as he touches his chest but his eyes widen.

"What... What the hell is this, it's not the spark that's being overflowed with power?! What is it?", Tron said as Naruto smiles which the tendrils recede back into Tron.

"It's not the spark, you've forgotten. MY SOUL!", Naruto screams as his visor glows as his body starts regenerating?!

"That's the humans power! There soul, my soul which is burning with the willpower to defeat you! The spark is primus's soul while mins is separate!", Naruto yells causing Tron's eyes too widen.

"That explains it, you forcefully transferred the Starks power into your souks so you could regenerate your main body. But why?", Tron said which Naruto smirks as he slams his foot into Tron's face causing him to stumble back as suddenly portals open causing Trons's eyes too widen seeing this as well as the time is getting slower?!

"What-DEATHSTROKE!", Tron yells with rage as he's staring at them.

Standing next too Naruto is Prima, Rodimus Prime, Nexus Prime, Vector Prime, Solus Prime, Amalgamous Prime, Alchemist Prime, Alpha Trion, Primon, Nova Prime, Onyx Prime, Quintus Prime, Micronus Prime...

"No... IT CAN'T BE! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU PRIMES ALIVE!", Tron roars in anger.

"Unicron... It's been awhile Prime said to him. Prima, Nexus, Rodimus, Vector, Solus, Amalgamous, Alchemist, Alpha, Nova, Onyx, Quintus, and Micronus.

"Do you... THINK I WILL BE INTIMIDATED BY YOU GUYS!", Tron yells as he begins growing causing there eyes too widen as Tron is even bigger now, comparators to a humans size he's now twice there size.

"He may look bigger but he can still take the same amount of damage", Prima said as he charges while he takes his sword out as Tron sends a tendril at Prima which junks on it as it returns to Tron and he begins running on it as he swings his sword causing deep slashes to be made as he then jumps high and stabs his sword into Tron's neck causing him too roar as he opens his mouth and fires a bean sending Prima flying off as he lands on the ground which more tendrils head for him but Naruto gets in front of Prima as he blocks the tendrils and breaks them with force!

"Let us attack him together!", Naruto said as he nods as he takes out both Zangetsu and both behind having a close combat fight with speed but he brakes both Tron's katana's as a beam hits his face curtesy of Nexus.

"Missed me!", Nexus yelled as he's holding a laser rifle which his busy glows as more weapons were created due too Sasuke's interference as Nexus then unleashes a barrage if fire on Tron who sends a tendril at Nexus and he barely dishes the tip as he's slammed in the face sending him stumbling back as the tendril heads straight down for him but Naruto fires a bean from his chest destroying it!

"Not done yet!", Tron yells as disk like blades appear in his hands and throws them at high speed which they dodge but Nexus was a little slow from the weapons as both his arms were cut off as one more heads for his head but thankfully Rodimus caught it with both hands.

"Don't even think about it!", Rodimus yells crushing the disk in his hand as both Solus and Onyx swirl around Tron who looks around and reduces a barrage of fire on him as he's soon attacked by the golden dragon as it bites his arm and behind him was Solus pulling her hammer back as she slams or into his head standing him tumbling back but they were soon grabbed by Tron's enlarged hands!

"Such impertinence!", Tron said but eye widen a Amalgamous fires a beam from his eyes and creates a line on Tron's body which it explodes causing to let them go!

"You've forced my hand, Unicorn!", Alchemist yells as he's holding to katana's which extends connected by wires as he cuts the arms too pieces!

Suddenly Nova and Quintus soon are in front of Tron as they slam there first in his face sending him up as he's soon hit by a barrage of beams from all of them!

"EVEN IF YOU SLOW DOWN THE TIME THERE'S ONLY FOUR MINUTES LEFT!", Tron yelled but his eyes widen as he turns too see Micronus aiming two gargling guns straight at him as he fires causing Tron to stumble back as he's being his by both sides and swings his right arm which it regenerated and sends Micronus into Naruto as both hit the ground which Tron is on one knee from the countless fire in him. Soon wires wrap around him as Alchemist begins swinging Tron in circles as he then sends him crashing into the ground as they all stare at Tron which the wires recede.

"Did we win?", Nexus ADHD Naruto but he shakes his head.

"I AM NOT DONE YET!", Tron yells as he's standing once more above them!

"EVEN IF SASUKE IS INTERFERING HE'S DOING NOTHING, HE'S ONLY DELAYING YOUR DOOM!", Tron roars at them!

"I... I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU PATHETIC IDIOTS!", Tron roars as enraged as he creates two spheres as it creates a black orb?!

"RAAAAGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Tron roars loudly!

"That sphere can destroy planets!", Alchemist yells too the others.

"DE-EVOLUTION DESTRUCTOR CANNON!", Tron roars unleashing the orange beam like ten tails biju bomb beam at them as they all go to block which there consumed by it!

"DISAPPEAR YOU WEAKLINGS! I AM A GOD AND YOU ARE ALL WEAK! PRIMUS, I WAS WRONG YOU ARE NO GOD LIKE ME, YOU'RE WORTHLESS!", Tron roars in anger as there all being pushed back by the sheer force!

"Dammit! Such power!", Naruto yells as there all being forced back!

TENGAN TOPPA GURREN LAGANN-SORAIRO DAYS

"To win we must become one once again, you gave us life Neon Primus, it's only natural you regain your power!

"Naruto, I got this!", Prima says as he walks forward.

"PRIMES STRIKE!", Prima yells as he unleashes a beam from his chest as it counters Tron's?! Both beans are fighting over dominance!

"PRIMA!", Naruto talked out but he gives a thumbs up.

"We have all seen the strength of humanity. This works will be the key stone in the evolution of the galaxy!", Prima says which Naruto closes his eyes and smiles as he opens his eyes.

"Go fit it, Prima", Naruto said with a smile.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!", Tron roars as he unleashes EVEV more power at them as Prima laughs.

"FINALLY!", Prima yells as he absorbs all of it and transforms into a giant cube?!

"NARUTO! TAKE THIS POWER, IT HAS THE POWER OF THE OTHER TWO PRIMES IN IT!", Prima yells which Naruto fires tendrils from his busy as he absorbs the spark entirely which it turns to energy entering him through the tendrils which they recede as Naruto's chest glows brightly along with all the others primes!

"NOW, LETS END THIS FIGHT MY CHILDREN! COMBINE!", Naruto yells as all of them glow and combine with Naruto causing his body to grow to gigantic proportions as he's now the size of the targets building in the world?!

"What... It... It can't... IT CAN'T BE! HOW CAN YOU OBTAIN THAT MUCH POWER, EVEN SO I WON'T LOSE!", Tron roars im anger!

"We evolved very minute of the day, its something only we humans can do. Our souls and the will to never give up causes us to evolve at a higher rate then even god could know!", Naruto says too Tron which he then grows even bigger too Naruto's size?!

"YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT A GOD! HUMANITY IS TGE WEAKEST RACE IN THE UNIVERSE!", Tron roars in anger as he pulls his right hand back as both become drills which Tron does the same!

"TAKE THIS!", Naruto screams as he thrusts his drill forward!

"NEVER!", Tron yells as he also thrusts his drill froward as both are spinning which they connect and explode which they soon regenerate quickly as they do it over and over again!

"How can this be, you may have taken all the primes power within yourself but you can't be thus strong!", Tron yells as both pull there right hand back which there drills glow brightly.

"I WILL BE THE ONE TO CONNECT HUMANS AND TRAMSFORMERS, I WILL BE THE ONE TO STOP ALL WAR IN THIS WORLD THEN THE NEXT WITH HELP FROM NY FRIENDS, THAT'S WHO NARUTO AKIHIKO IS, THAT'S NEON PRIMUS, I'LL BE THE ONE TO END ALL WAR IN THE GALAXY!", Naruto screams loudly as both there drills which Naruto's is golden and Tron's is midnight black! The drills soon connect causing a shining light to form which both pull back as well as jump back!

"HUMANITY WILL NEVER LOSE! WE WILL NEVER LOSE TO SOMEONE WHO HAS NO BONDS! THIS IS FOR YOU YAHIKO! FINAL...", Naruto yells as his right hands drill is ten times its size as its golden!

EVOLUTION DRILL OF HOPE!", Naruto screams as he runs towards Tron!

"As you wish! FINAL...", Tron yells as his drill also is now ten times its size as its midnight black!

"DE-EVOLUTION DRILL OF DESPAIR!", Tron yells running forward as both thrust there drills forward which are spinning at high speed and they soon connect causing a shining light too be made blinding everyone! The drill soon breaks as there's someone standing on the broken drill, it's Naruto in his red hood outfit?! The drill connects with his right fist as he halts the drill causing Tron to be taken aback at this.

"Impossible, this is my world yet... How are you able to do that! A HUMAN CANT WITHSTAND A GODS POWER!", Tron said completely shocked.

"HUMANS WILLPOWER CAN SURPASS EVEN A GOD!", Naruto screams as his fist moves guests causing Tron's drill too shatter! Naruto Goya forward!

"DIE!", Tron screams as he sends tendrils from his mouth straight as Naruto which the get smaller as they pierce him but he glows brightly now in his ALO outfit as he's running up the tendrils towards the forehead looking at the gem in the middle which Tron begins powering up his chest beam while tendrils come from his eyes as they hit Naruto who glows brightly again as as he's now in his SAO form as his coat is fluttering in the wind and he's hit by more tendrils which he glows again now in his first outfit as he's running towards the gem in the forehead which a tendril comes from the gem striking Naruto who glows brightly again low in his regular human form!

"TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!", Naruto screams as he breaks through the gem using his knee which was armored and it disappears as he's falling towards Tron who's in his death gun outfit and wearing the venom mask.

THEME END

"RAGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!", Naruto screams as he lunched Tron in the face which both roll and soon they stand up as Naruto charges delivering an uppercut to Tron who gives Naruto a fist too the face as he then slams his left fist into Tron's face who then slams his left fist into Naruto's stomach who then blocks another strike as he lunched Tron's stomach then knees him in the face as well as goes for another strike delivering a fist to the stomach with his left fist as he then barely dodges multiple tendrils from Tron as he lands in the ground but Naruto grabs it as he pulls and delivers a fist to his face which Tron does the same! Naruto then slams his elbow on Tron's rib cage but received a kick to the face by Tron who was then also hit in the face! Sinon is watching with wide eyes as both stumble back.

"Ehehehehahahahahahahahah!", Tron laughs as his wounds begins healing causing Naruto's eyes too widen in shock.

"THERE'S ONLY ONE MINITE LEFT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!",Tron laughs as they turn too the screen that appears showing one minute which it's now moving at its normal pace.

"Are you sure!", Sasuke yells causing Tron to blink in surprise as he turns too Sasuke.

SUMMER WARS-THE SUMMER WARS OST

Tron's eyes widens in complete shock seeing Sasuke ruining at high speed?

"NARUTO! HE CAN REGENERATE, ALL HIS ABILITIES HAVE BEEN CUT OFF! KICK HIS ASS!", Sasuke screams as he slams his finger on enter which Tron begins shaking as as his abilities were cut off causing his eyes too widen as he stares at his hands.

"You stopped my ability to reverberate... THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!", Tron screams turning too Sasuke and try's to fire a tendril but nothing happens which he turns to Naruto as his eyes widen seeing Kushina and Kayaba next too Naruto who has a blue sphere form in his hands as both parents are helping him create it as they have there palms moving fast?

10...

NARUTO CHARGES FORWARD WITH HIS RIGHT HAND PULLED BACK!

9...

NARUTO STOPS RIGHT IN FRONT OF TRON!

8...

NARUTO GRITS HIS TEETH AS HE TAKES A DEEP BREATH WHILE PULLING HIS RIGHT HAND BACK MORE!

7...

"EAT THIS!", Naruto screams as he thrusts it forward!

6...

"RASENGAN!", Naruto screams as it hits!

5...

Tron's eyes widen as the sphere was ripping through his stomachs cloak as its going deeper!

4...

Tron's eyes eyes narrow as he try's to withstand it but his eyes widens more as he's starting to skid back.

3...

"RAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!", Naruto screams loudly he thrusts forward sending Tron flying towards the clock while spinning!

2...

Tron slams against the creek which it stops on "1". As every single warhead around the world lock down which they all hit but they don't explode!

"I...", Tron said as the screen shatters he begins falling.

"Lost...", Tron said as he hits the ground which he cracks and gives a wicked smile.

"This was a lot of fun, you win... Naruto Akihiko", Tron said as he shatters which above the screen of every tv around he world reads this in every language.

WINNER NARUTO AKIHIKO/NEON PRIMUS. THE SAVIOR AND GUARDIAN OF EARTH

At that point everyone in the entire world is cheering for Naruto as he's staring off into space whisk tears are going down his eyes.

"Mom, dad, Akihiko, everyone... Thank you!", Naruto said crying as they reappear within GGO with the tournament still on as Naruto blinks in surprise at this and turns too be looking at Kirito who's the only one who divided and luckily everyone who was kill by the Deathguns did not die. Naruto who's wearing his red hood outfit, Sasuke, Sinon, and Kirito are looking at each other as the games still going on.

"In done here", Sasuke said and logs out immediately before anyone could say anything.

"Naruto, I'll log out to. I need to see I'd Asuna is ok, lets face again next BoB tournament", Kirito said which they nod to as he logs out leaving the two.

"Sinon... Lets call it a day", Naruto asks her causing her to blink in surprise and smiles as Naruto.

"We can fight in the next BoB tournament since everything that's happened... Lets end it now", Sinon said which he kids as she goes though her pocket.

"How?", Naruto asks her which she takes out a grenade?

"They say the first BoB had two winners", Sinon says as she takes Naruto's hand and places the grenade in it?

"Wait, I heard of that...", Naruto stops and his eyes widen as she presses the timer which it begins beeping causing his eyes too widen in shock as Sinon smiles and hugs Naruto as she lifts his mask and kisses him while the bomb is between them as it explodes!

THIRD BULLET OF BULLETS SINON AND NARUTO!

Everyone cheers more at thus as there fireworks.

TIME SKIP

Naruto logs out as he opens his eyes slowly but gears a scream next door causing jus eyes too widen as he runs out his door and too Sinon'd as he presses the code and enters it too find Kyouji on Asada's bed with her as ages against the walk with a syringe touching her kidney as he's holding her left knee and over her right causing his eyes too widen at thus while Kyouji turns too Naruto smiling causing his eyes narrow dangerously.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T REVIEW AT ALL.


End file.
